


Blind No More

by tweetysrcclt9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Auction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-War, Strip Tease, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9
Summary: After the war, all was well in Harry Potter's world until he realized that the males of the Wizarding World now have their eyes on his best friend, Hermione Granger. When he realizes he wants her for himself, desperate times call for desperate measures. Lord Potter-Black comes in action and performs the ultimate caveman move that'll go down in history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I created a cover pic. Seriously though, if Hermione looked like this, how could you blame Harry for going all ape shit caveman crazy? HAHA.

**BLIND NO MORE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One: The Flames Ignite

It's been six months since the Battle of Hogwarts ended. Voldemort is dead, the wizarding world is healing, and for the first time since Harry Potter became part of the world of magic, he finally feels normal. Well, as normal as any other eighteen-year-old teenage male in spite of being known as the Man-Who-Conquered or whatever the press calls him these days. At the start of the school year, Harry's life in Hogwarts seemed to turn back to the way it was. Homework (which is now more intense given that it is N.E.W.T year), hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, Quidditch, and just spending time with Hermione and Ron. Everything was back to normal - well as normal as it was with the added responsibility of being Head Boy. Ron is the Quidditch captain after all his best mate is the biggest Quidditch fan he's ever met. All is well in Harry's world except for the crazy fangirls. If the ladies were all over him during their sixth year when he was named the "Chosen One", well you can't imagine how insane they were being now. Girls follow him everywhere except restricted areas like the comfort room, lockers, and well you get the picture. It's hard to find a girl who's just interested in "Just Harry". He's never going to be "Just Harry".

Without constantly watching his back for a Voldemort attack, he's now plagued by the normalcy of his teenage hormones which were on overdrive given this being the first time that he has nothing important to think about also known as defeating Voldemort. Without the dark wanker, his hormones dominate most of his thoughts. While there were many girls to choose from, he has applied a can look but can't touch policy, after all, most girls just want to snag the Harry Potter. Despite this policy, he does enjoy the company of the ladies (and it's all innocent mind you). He constantly enjoys the company of random girls in every Hogsmeade weekend. Of course, he makes sure that each girl he brings there understands the rule that it's only a one time date and they should have no further expectations. It's all innocent fun - a walk around the village, mild flirting, drinks at the Three Broomsticks, light conversation, and a kiss to the cheek to end the date. He's not looking for a girlfriend but that doesn't mean that he can't enjoy a fun day with a pretty girl on his arm. Many girls agree with this setup since a lot of them want to be seen on a date with Harry Potter. He's also made sure to never be seen with the same girl on a Hogsmeade weekend ever. The only girl who's always seen to be in his company is Hermione Granger - his best friend in the entire world.

It was some time in December when Harry began to notice a change in his daily Hogwarts routine. He didn't know what it was but there was something definitely wrong. He'll have to analyze (I'm pulling a Hermione here) the situation first to find out what's different since he wasn't sure. He just knows that something changed. He definitely should find out. Maybe I should ask Hermione if she notices something. After all, nothing ever escapes her notice. With that thought settled, he hurriedly made his way down to the head's common room to wait for the head girl so they could go down to the Great Hall together.

"What's taking Hermione so long?", he said after checking his watch and seeing that it's already eight in the morning. Hermione is never late for anything. She should have been down here by 7:30. That's the latest she's ever been. Ever.

"Hermione? You there?", he called out in a loud voice to check on her. Maybe she overslept. Damn! Maybe she's sick. With those thoughts in mind, he hurriedly climbed the stairs and knocked on her door. When there was no response, he slowly opened the door and checked if she's still on her bed. Seeing no one there, he checked their shared bathroom only to find out that she's also not there. It then hit him that she left the common room without him. She's never left without waiting for me before. Excluding the time when I was a prat in their third year due to that broomstick. And then there was that time in their fourth year during the day of the second task in the Tri-Wiz tournament when she was taken into the Black Lake as Viktor Krum's hostage. With those thoughts in mind, he grabbed his bag and went down to the Great Hall.

"Morning Ron!", he greeted his best mate who was stuffing his face with breakfast. Ron merely nodded his head and continued eating. Noticing Hermione's absence, he asked if he's seen her. Once again, Ron just shook his head. Maybe she's in the hospital wing or the library. Looking around the Gryffindor table he saw Neville and Ginny cozily sitting together. Who would have thought! Neville and Ginny. The best thing was the monster in his stomach that he used to feel every time Ginny was with Dean Thomas is long gone. Yes, he knows that Ginny is a pretty girl but he doesn't feel any romantic feelings for her anymore. She's now just a good friend and his best mate's younger sister. Two weeks after their kiss at the final battle, Ginny asked him if he wants to get back together with her. He explained that he just needed time to feel normal and to cope with everything that has happened. She asked him if she should wait for him but he honestly told her no. "You shouldn't wait for me, Ginny. It's not fair to you. Besides, I'm sure many guys would want to be with you. I'm so sorry Ginny. I'm not the same Harry I once was. You'll always be special to me though. And I will always be your friend.", those were the words he said when they discussed their relationship. To be honest, he expected a slap on the face and a fit from Ginny, her being a Weasley and all - Weasleys are famous for their tempers after all. But to his surprise, Ginny understood. Sometime later, Neville was frequently seen at the Burrow and the rest is history.

"Nev? Gin? You guys seen Hermione?", he asked the couple.

"Sorry Harry. I didn't see Hermione.", Neville replied and Ginny merely nodded implying the same.

"Wrackspurts sure have been following you, Harry. I mean they always have but right now, there are so many of them around you compared to when in your fifth and sixth year.", a dreamy voice said from behind him.

"Hi Luna!", he said.

"Hello, Harry, Neville, Ginny. Ronald, chew your food properly.", the blonde witch said.

"You have to make sure Hermione is okay Harry. She seems to be confused these days.", Luna said with a faraway look. He was about to ask what she means by that when he followed her gaze and saw something he's never seen before. Hermione Granger is sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Terry Booth. The two seem to be engaged in a serious conversation.

"Ron, Nev, Gin! I think I found Hermione.", he called to his friends and they followed his gaze to the Ravenclaw table. Like him, his three friends were left staring with their mouths hanging open.

"What's Hermione doing there with that 'Claw?", Ron said flabbergasted.

"Nothing's wrong with being a Ravenclaw, Ronald.", said Luna in a voice that is a mixture of dreaminess and stern.

"Wow! Hermione and Terry! I've never seen that coming. That girl never said anything to me. Some friend! I'll have to corner her for a chitchat laters.", said Ginny.

"Well, they make a good couple I guess. Terry is really smart, Love. And he seems nice I guess. Maybe Hermione fancies smart blokes. But then again, they could just be discussing homework or something.", said Neville.

"Please! You think they're talking about Ancient Runes or Arithmancy right now?", said Ginny with a huff.

"Why Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?", Harry asked curiously.

"Well duh, it's the only class Hermione has that we don't share with her. I mean all our other classes don't have assigned homework due yet and it's IMPOSSIBLE for Hermione to find a class difficult.", Ginny explained.

"No! No! That's not right. That 'Claw is not good enough for Hermione. Am I right, Harry? Besides, we haven't even talked to this bloke about his intentions yet.", said Ron rather loudly and drawing the attention of people nearby.

"You jealous, Ron?", said Seamus Finnigan.

"What? Of course not. I used to fancy Hermione mate but after that kiss, we shared during the final battle, well we talked things through, and -", Ron started to explain but he was cut-off by Dean Thomas.

"Woah! You kissed Hermione Granger? THE Hermione Granger?", said Dean in a tone filled with awe and disbelief.

"What's it like?", asked a lanky sixth-year boy from Hufflepuff who walked by and overheard Ron's rather loud explanation.

"Yes! Tell us. I mean the only guy rumored to have kissed THE Hermione Granger is Viktor Krum. And well, he's Viktor Krum!", exclaimed a fifth-year boy.

"Excuse me! How dare you ask about our best friend like that?", said Ron starting to get angry.

"You're a hero to us, sir. You're the second guy to have ever kissed THE Hermione Granger after all. And well, she's a goddess.", explained the fifth year.

"Hermione? A goddess?", exclaimed Ron with a chuckle.

"He's right mate. Most of the males of the entire wizarding world all fantasize about Hermione. I mean she's like the female version of Harry Potter, with the genius brains and all. No offense, Harry.", Seamus said.

"None taken, mate.", Harry said in a dry tone.

"Well, why is Hermione called THE Hermione Granger now? Since when did she get THE in her name?", askes Ron sounding genuinely curious.

"Well Ronald, Hermione has always been great. She's beautiful inside and out. Plus, she's the smartest witch of the age. If I were a boy or into girls for that matter, I'd up and marry her before someone else snatches her up!", said Luna happily before walking to the Ravenclaw table.

"Well, Loon - I mean Luna there may have a point but seriously! A goddess! I mean blokes don't act around Hermione like that back in our sixth year. Right, Harry?", said Ron looking at Harry.

"I guess it's because she's a hero and part of the Golden Trio then?", said Ginny.

"While you have a point, Gin, I don't think that's the only reason though.", said Dean.

"So true that mate. I mean the hero and the Golden Trio factor is not even the top reason on the list.", said Seamus as if recalling something.

"What list?", chorused Ron and Harry.

"You don't know about the list? The list on the Top 10 Sexiest Witches in Hogwarts of course.", replied Seamus.

"Do you know about the list Nev?", inquired Harry.

"Well… I saw it once Harry. I thought you and Ron knew about it.", replied Neville.

"I've never heard about that.", said Ron.

"Well, you see, some fourth-year Ravenclaw girl talked about the fairytale about Snow White. Story about being the fairest maiden in the land that kinda stuff and well she started a poll for each bloke in her year to list Top 10 of the hottest chicks in school and then the votes were tallied and then other blokes from different years knew about it and poof the list!", explained Seamus.

"I haven't voted on anything.", said Harry.

"Well you see Harry, seventh-year blokes were asked to vote last. And well, they didn't ask you and Ron to vote since they figured you might get angry.", said Dean starting to get nervous since he saw a frown starting to form on Harry and Ron's faces.

"And why do you think that we would get angry?", asked Harry in a dangerously calm voice.

"Well since the seventh year blokes were asked to vote last, there was already a partial top 10 collected from votes of blokes from years one to six and well aside from the names, a list of reasons as to why said girls are on the list. And the reasons are well… Ummm… rather… er… vulgar...uhmmm… A bit…", said Seamus.

"Seamus, get me that list now.", said Harry in a voice that reminded everyone that this is the Man-Who-Conquered.

"Yes...sir…I mean, Harry.", and Seamus and Dean ran off to find the list.

"Just what the bloody hell is wrong with the blokes here?", exclaimed Ron and looking at Harry. Harry, however, didn't seem to hear Ron's rants since his mind was creating scenarios of how to torture these blokes who tend to look at Hermione like a sex object. Well, Hermione and the rest of the girls. And then the previous comments keep running through his head. Most of the males of the entire wizarding world all fantasize about Hermione. Hermione has always been great. She's beautiful inside and out. Plus, she's the smartest witch of the age. If I were a boy or into girls for that matter, I'd up and marry her before someone else snatches her up.

"Here is the list, Harry.", said Seamus handing the piece of parchment.

The Top 10 Sexiest Witches in Hogwarts for 1998 (official results)

Hermione Granger

Hottest witch indeed! Brown locks with golden highlights that are in luscious curls. Perfect set of breasts that ache to be touched. Nicest arse that's best for squeezing. Longest pair of legs that you want to wrap around you. So delicate and elegant but with the sharpest mind along with her fiery temper. Smartest witch of the age. Brains of the Golden Trio. War Hero. The ultimate fantasy to wank on.

"How dare they say those nasty things to my sister!?", shouted Ron angrily and interrupting Harry's reading.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards who wrote this.", said Harry in a low deadly tone not knowing that his hand was crushing the parchment so hard and with a bout of accidental magic, burning the paper. All that's left were ashes. He didn't even feel the burn marks in his hand.

"Ummm… Harry? You need to go to the hospital wing.", said Dean nervously.

"What?!", he yelled in a voice heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter! Quiet down!", came the bellowing voice of Headmistress McGonagall.

Harry sat down and was still seething in uncontrolled anger not noticing that his hand was creating flames again.

"Harry! Your hand is burning!", shouted Ron calling the attention of everyone.

"Potter? What happened? You need to go to the hospital wing!", said the headmistress. They didn't even notice her approach.

"Harry? Are you sure that you're alright? You need to calm down.", said Hermione in a gentle tone while grasping Harry's right shoulder.

"Hermione?", he replied and slowing facing her.

"You need to calm down Harry. Take a deep breath and follow me. I'll take you to the hospital wing. Come on!", said Hermione while slowly guiding him to stand up and walk to the direction of the hospital wing.

"Ms. Granger, please make sure that Mr. Potter gets those burn marks healed. And both of you are excused for the entire day. He might start his flames again and well, apparently he needs your help keeping calm.", the headmistress told them before they walked in the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Harry? What happened? Why are you so angry? I've never seen you this mad before. Not even Voldemort got you like this. And what's up with those flames? Have you ever done this before? What - ", Hermione started a series of questions when Harry held a hand up to show Hermione that his hand was flaming again.

"I don't want to talk about it yet Hermione. Let's just get me healed first and then I'll talk to you about it. Hell! I can't even say it, I'll just fucking show you the damned memory!", he replied in that low deadly tone.

"Oh-okay, Harry.", Hermione said stuttering.

As they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey approached them.

"What's the matter this time Potter? I expected to not see much of you since -", Madam Pomfrey's rant was interrupted when she saw Harry's burning hand.

"Madam Pomfrey please don't ask questions yet. Harry is clearly not in the mood. Apparently, something happened a while ago that caused Harry to get so angry that his hand bursts in flames. We have to control his temper and heal the burns.", Hermione calmly explained.

"I'm sorry Potter. Here, lay down on a bed and I'll give you a calming draught to control your temper and we'll heal those burns.", Madam Pomfrey quickly looked for the required potions. After administering the potions and salve for the burns, Madam Pomfrey left for her office and left them alone.

"Are you feeling better now Harry?", inquired Hermione as she slowly rubbed his arm to help calm him down as she sat on a chair beside his bed. Harry only nodded and Hermione sighed.

"I want to help you, Harry. I want to understand what's the matter so I can help you keep calm.", she tried to gently coerce him to tell her the reason why he literally bursts into flames.

"I'll show you the memory Hermione. Just cast Legilimens. I'll bursts into flames again if I talk to you about it so might as well see the memory for yourself.", he replied.

"Okay, Harry. Just tell me when you're ready." When he nodded to her, Hermione grabbed her wand, looked into his eyes and uttered Legilimens.

Hermione saw the memory:

"Here is the list, Harry.", said Seamus handing the piece of parchment.

The Top 10 Sexiest Witches in Hogwarts for 1998 (official results)

Hermione Granger

Hottest witch indeed! Brown locks with golden highlights that are in luscious curls. Perfect set of breasts that ache to be touched. Nicest arse that's best for squeezing. Longest pair of legs that you want to wrap around you. So delicate and elegant but with the sharpest mind along with her fiery temper. Smartest witch of the age. Brains of the Golden Trio. War Hero. The ultimate fantasy to wank on.

"How dare they say those nasty things to my sister!?", shouted Ron angrily and interrupting Harry's reading.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards who wrote this.", said Harry in a low deadly tone not knowing that his hand was crushing the parchment so hard and with a bout of accidental magic, burning the paper. All that's left were ashes. He didn't even feel the burn marks in his hand.

When Hermione exited his mind, he saw her blushing red, the deepest flush on her cheeks that he's ever seen on her face since the first time he met her. She's so cute when she blushes. Damn! What am I thinking about? Calm yourself, Potter!

"Now you see why I'm so angry, ''Mione?", he saw her nod and her cheeks flushed even more.

"Harry. I need you to promise me. You'll keep calm and take deep breaths and we'll discuss this with the headmistress once you feel better. I want you to promise me not to go after those boys who wrote that list. Promise me that whatever punishment the headmistress delivers, shall be enough for you.", Hermione looked into his eyes and he could see her chocolate brown ones.

"I promise Hermione.", he solemnly said as he gazed into her eyes.

"Good.", she smiled at him and then told him to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Goddess Revealed

Two weeks after Harry literally burst into flames after reading that hated list, Hermione was finally able to calm him enough and together they approached Headmistress McGonagall to explain what happened.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I trust that Ms. Granger has made you calm enough to finally explain to me your bout of accidental elemental magic two weeks ago in the Great Hall?", the headmistress told them.

"Really? That's elemental magic Professor? But how is that possible? Isn't it a rather delayed display of such ability?", Hermione, as usual, asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, I'm sorry Potter but I was forced to show the memory to the Minister since students who saw the scene immediately gossiped about it and it reached their homes. We were able to control the damage of gossip spread and prevented it from being talked about in the papers. I mean, I know you Potter and I'm sure you wouldn't want any more publicity, don't you?"

"Yes. Thank you Professor.", said Harry.

"But professor, aside from the help with the papers how is the Ministry's involvement relate to Harry's as you say elemental magic?", queried Hermione.

"Well, the minister shared my memory to a team of Unspeakables and their initial finding is that yes Potter has elemental magic and as for the delayed showing of the ability they believed it was because your previous connection from Voldemort hindered the ability. Since elemental magic is raw magical ability that are expressed as literal reactions of magic from emotions and situations, we want to help you Potter by knowing what caused you to literally bursts in flames. This way, the Unspeakables can help you find a way to control this ability or even fully suppress it should you decide to."

"That makes sense, Professor.", Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"So are you ready to tell me the reason, Potter?"

"I'd rather show you the memory professor via the pensieve. I really don't want to talk about it. I'm afraid talking about it may trigger the flames, literally.", explained Harry.

"Alright. Think of the memory Potter and I'll watch it." Harry did as he was told and the headmistress dived into the memory. The scene played out starting from Harry's memory of arriving in the Great Hall and talking to Ron, Neville, and Ginny as he asked them if they saw Hermione. The scene then went on the discussion about why kissing THE Hermione Granger was such a big deal and eavesdroppers joined the conversation. It then went to show Mr. Finnigan and Ms. Lovegood's comments about Ms. Granger being the most fantasized woman in the wizarding world and her being beautiful inside and out respectively. And the scene played into Mr. Finnigan talking about the list while she observed that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley started to get angry. The boys quickly went to get the infamous list and handed it to Mr. Potter. Boys these days! Objectifying ladies! But this still doesn't explain the flames. And then the headmistress saw what was on the list in Mr. Potter's perspective…

The Top 10 Sexiest Witches in Hogwarts for 1998 (official results)

Hermione Granger

Hottest witch indeed! Brown locks with golden highlights that are in luscious curls. Perfect set of breasts that ache to be touched. Nicest arse that's best for squeezing. Longest pair of legs that you want to wrap around you. So delicate and elegant but with the sharpest mind along with her fiery temper. Smartest witch of the age. Brains of the Golden Trio. War Hero. The ultimate fantasy to wank on.

"How dare they say those nasty things to my sister!?", shouted Ron angrily and interrupting Harry's reading.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards who wrote this.", said Harry in a low deadly tone not knowing that his hand was crushing the parchment so hard and with a bout of accidental magic, burning the paper. All that's left were ashes. He didn't even feel the burn marks in his hand.

The headmistress exited the pensieve once the memory ended. She faced her head students with a grave face. She too was now having trouble controlling her anger.

"Thank you for sharing the memory, Mr. Potter. This situation will be handled with severe punishment indeed. Ms. Granger I would like to talk to Mr. Potter in private. You may go now."

"Good evening, Professor.", Hermione then exchanged a look with Harry and then left the headmistress's office.

"Now Potter I want a truthful answer from you. I saw how you reacted and noticed two things. One you were already angry at the mention of the mere existence of a list that you thought contained Ms. Granger's name hence your demanding Mr. Finnigan to get the list. Second, the explosion when reading what was on the list. Now, I hope you can explain to me what you felt so that I can help you pinpoint the root cause of the explosion better.", the headmistress said kindly.

"Well Professor, when I heard there was a list, I felt really angry that boys we're rating Hermione...Ummm… And of course the other girls…I felt bad not knowing about the list when everyone else knew about it except Ron and I… it's like I failed to protect Hermione like that… and when I saw what the list contained… I felt angry and scared… what if those maniacs harass Hermione professor? With thoughts like…you saw what they wrote professor… I'm sure you know how males think… how long have they thought about Hermione like that… what if they attacked her… and I couldn't protect since I didn't even know about the list in the first place… She could get hurt… I wouldn't then be able to save her since I didn't know about it… I can't see her get hurt again… Bellatrix...Malfoy Manor…", Harry's rant began to fade as he thought about hearing Hermione's screams from what she endured from Bellatrix Lestrange and how broken she was when they were saved by Dobby and then brought to Shell Cottage. I can't bear to see Hermione hurt again. If those boys attack her… with thoughts like that, they could sexually abuse her… No! I'll do whatever I can to prevent that from happening… Hermione will never be hurt again… I couldn't bear to see that broken look in her eyes again.

"Harry?", the headmistress interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes Professor?"

"Thank you for being completely honest with me. You may go now, Harry. Rest assured this issue will be dealt with accordingly.", with that Harry stood up to leave after thanking the headmistress. When he was about to exit the door, Professor McGonagall called out.

"Oh and Potter, Hermione Granger is the most brilliant diamond perfected by enduring great pain to be the radiant beauty everyone apparently sees now. I trust you would know what to do and take care of your treasures, don't you?", said the headmistress with a knowing grin.

"Professor?", Harry stopped in his tracks and looked at the headmistress with clear confusion.

"You'll figure it out soon enough Potter. Just like your father did and all Potter men before you. Good night!", the headmistress said dismissively.

Harry walked back to the heads dormitory feeling very confused. Diamonds? Potter men? Dad? Figuring it out! Figure what out? He went to bed staring at the ceiling feeling really confused and unable to sleep.

Harry went down to the head's common room and saw Hermione waiting for him. He greeted her good morning and Hermione gave him a worried look.

"You didn't sleep last night did you Harry? Are you alright?", Hermione looked into his eyes and held both his cheeks with both her hands and examining him closer. Harry felt his cheeks go red and for sure Hermione would notice it. Think of an excuse Potter. Think! Damn! I've never been like this around Hermione before.

"I'm fine Hermione.", he quickly said averting his gaze.

"Your face is all red. Are you sick?"

"Just a mild cold. Come on! Let's go eat breakfast I'm hungry."

When they arrived at the Great Hall and started eating their breakfast, Professor McGonagall stood up from the head table and cast Sonorus.

"Students, quiet! I have a grave announcement. Two weeks ago we witnessed an astounding bout of accidental magic in this very hall. Now after an investigation, I've finally been able to determine the root cause of the incident. I'm sure all of the male students are aware of the existence of a certain list.", as the headmistress said this all males students (except Ron and Harry) went pale and started to get nervous and sweaty.

"Yes! I know about your list. The Top 10 Sexiest Witches in Hogwarts for 1998 (official results).", the headmistress said in a tone filled with dry sarcasm and restrained fury. As she said this, all students turned their attention to Harry. Realizing that the damned list was the reason for the "astounding bout of accidental magic" as the headmistress stated. With this realization, the guilty parties (the boys who voted and wrote the comments) nearly wet their pants in fear. If the Man-Who-Conquered, Harry Potter, can literally bursts in flames in accidental magic, they don't want to face him when his magic is geared towards them with consent and rage. Goodbye wanking fantasies of Hermione Granger, the guilty boys' simultaneous thoughts.

"Now I have only known about the origin of the list, how it circulated, and how disgusting it is. I don't even know the contents of the entire list, I just know what was written for the Top One and I'd have to say that I'm horrified at the obvious display of female objectification.", as the headmistress said this eyes were now on Hermione who was blushing so hard. Since Harry felt her unease, he placed an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer and she tried to hide her face. Of course, the males then chanced a look at Harry and they felt his Avada Kedavra green eyes filled with rage. I'd never wank to thoughts of Hermione Granger again., those were the thoughts of the smarter blokes in the room. Just because he killed You-Know-Who doesn't mean he can have the Smartest Witch of the Age. Damn Harry Potter!, were the thoughts of the dumber males. As for the ladies, they all thought Harry Potter may be the sexiest wizard but his AK eyes say it all. He's finally claimed his lady.

"Now I'd be handing everyone involved with severe punishments until the most culpable people step up and admit their faults. Let's start with the easiest punishments. All boys who voted on the list are to submit lines that say 'I will not participate in blatant methods of objectifying women ever again.' I demand that statement be written 10,000 times and expect it by the end of the week. Failure to do so will have you with a week's worth of detentions with Mr. Filch. All who submit charmed lines written in dicta-quills will have an additional 5,000 lines."

"Professor! That's too much!", protested by many.

"Silence! I would lower the punishment if and only if the boys who made the comments come forward and the lady who started this idea of ranking women will also come forth. If not, the first series of punishment I just handed out are just the lightest ones. And you will expect more.", the headmistress threatened.

The Great Hall was silent. The boys are now accepting their fate of endless lines and a series of detentions. Who would be dumb enough to confess writing those comments and face a flaming Harry Potter anyway? I shouldn't have voted on that damned list! They all thought. Then a miracle happened, a fourth-year girl bravely stood up and admitted her mistake.

"I'm sorry Professor. It was my idea to rank ladies in Hogwarts. I got it from a muggle fairytale you see, it's about finding out who's the fairest in the land, well, in this case, the school. I never expected things to be blown into this scale. It started as harmless fun. I'm sorry to all the ladies on the list. You don't even know who you are and yet you were subjected to this. I'm really sorry.", the girl confessed with her head bowed down.

"Thank you for bravely admitting your involvement in this Ms. Walters. Now your punishment will be -", the headmistress was then interrupted again by the said student.

"I'm not yet done, Professor. Ms. Granger, I'm really sorry for putting you in the spotlight for all this. The list was just votes. Honest! Well, it started that way until some boys added comments. Anyway, I'm very sorry Ms. Granger.", the girl said facing Hermione.

"Mr. Potter I'm very sorry about this. Please don't hurt me.", the girl addressed Harry. Hermione and Harry looked at each other and then nodded.

"We forgive you for this Ms. Walters. It started as innocent fun after all. I do hope you learn from this experience.", said Hermione.

"Headmistress, I wrote the comments!", said a boy from Ravenclaw. When he did 5 boys from different houses also stood up.

"Explain yourselves!", McGonagall shouted.

"It was my idea to add comments professor to make the list more official since all votes were cast. Well, all votes except Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley of course. We didn't want them to know about the list. So I solicited comments from my friends, added my own, and then that's the result of the list Mr. Potter read.", came the explanation.

"Two months detention with Filch for the lot of you six boys. The 10,000 lines will still be done by you. I will also be writing to your parents about this.", came the punishment from the headmistress.

"We'll do all of that Professor. We just hope that Mr. Potter won't attack us.", said one of the six as they all shivered in fear.

"Mr. Potter can I expect you not to attack this lot?", McGonagall asked Harry.

"I promise to not attack this lot or any boy for that matter due to this incident. However, should I see any of the six of you come near Hermione, then you can expect me knocking on your dorm rooms.", Harry said in a voice loud and clear.

"Yes, sir. Harry Potter Sir! We promise!", the six boys said in a stuttering chorus.

"Ms. Walters, one week of detention with Mr. Filch. That is all! As for the rest of the boys who voted, you will still be doing lines and submit it by end of the week, but you'll only have to write 2,000 lines.", with that the Great Hall was silent and students scattered to their classrooms.

Harry Potter felt things return to normal after the punishments were handed out boys seems to be avoiding Hermione and running off when they see him. Apparently, all males are still scared of his threat and they wouldn't even come near Hermione. A month has passed since the punishment was handed out - life was good.

A week before the next Hogsmeade weekend, things went chaotic in Harry's 'normal' teenage world again. It started when he was about to enter the Quidditch Locker Rooms when he overheard what the males inside were talking about.

"Do you think Harry Potter is dating Hermione Granger", a voice said.

"Don't know mate but best to stay away from Hermione. Harry Potter ended Voldemort, you dolt! You don't want someone like that going after you."

"Well, they're only best friends, right? Besides, I overheard some Slytherin blokes talking about Hermione still being available. After all, one of the lot of them was bragging that his father a Lord something is preparing to approach Hermione for a betrothal agreement for himself and Hermione."

"Don't know mate maybe you're right. But it's best not to take the words of a Snake seriously though. I mean, Snakes are home of the purebloods mate. I'm sure they wouldn't want to marry a muggleborn."

"Maybe you right! You think I should ask Hermione to Hogsmeade though?"

"Nah mate! She's gorgeous but you don't want Harry after you. Go for another girl!"

"Yeah, you're right. It's me just wishful thinking anyway. After all, it's Hermione Granger, the most famous witch in the wizarding world."

"Can't blame you for wishful thinking mate. It's those chocolate brown eyes, I tell you."

"True mate, true. Damn lucky bloke who gets to marry her though!"

Being unable to take it anymore, Harry entered the locker rooms and his teammates nearly shrieked in shock.

"Hi Harry!", they chorused. He simply ignored them dropped his bag in his locker and walked out.

"You think he heard us?", one of the beaters said.

After playing a bad game of Quidditch since Harry's mind was on other things, he quickly went back to the head's dorm ignoring Ron.

"Hey, Hermione! Did you have dinner yet?", he asked when he saw Hermione lounging in their common room reading a book.

"No, not yet. I'll just grab a sandwich in the kitchen though. I have to tutor some fifth years in Arithmancy. Professor Vector asked me to help out and well -", Hermione explained with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Hermione Granger could never say no to a Professor and academics in distress?", Harry teased and earning him a playful punch in the arm.

"I'll come with you to the kitchens 'Mione just let me drop my stuff in my room.", he told her.

"You're not even taking a shower or something?", Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that your way of saying that I'm stinky?", he asked with a pout.

"If that's how you want to take it then yeah!", Hermione said with a chuckle.

"You asked for it Granger!", he said coming towards her with mischief in his eyes.

"Don't you dare Harry Potter! Or I'll leave you here!", Hermione shrieked.

"Fine! Fine! Who knew THE Hermione Granger is scared of tickling? My how the mighty have fallen.", he said dramatically and Hermione grabbed the book she's reading and threw it to him. Of course with his seeker skills, he just caught.

"Nice try, 'Mione!", he said laughing.

"Just shower already!", Hermione said with a huff.

"Here ya go.", he handed her book back and went for a quick shower.

"Let's go, I'm hungry.", Hermione told him once he went down newly dressed and fresh from the shower.

"Is that you Ron?", he chuckled and grabbed her bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"Harry? What are you doing?", Hermione asked.

"Going to the kitchens?", he answered.

"Why do you have my bag?", she queried.

"Well Ms. Granger a lady such as yourself shouldn't be carrying heavy equipment such as these.", he said in a posh accent.

"Really? It's not as if I don't carry it every day. Besides, you've never carried my bag before.", Hermione attempted to grab it.

t "No I got this 'Mione. Besides, this wouldn't be the first time I've done this right?", he insisted.

"Seriously Harry! I can carry my bag. I've been doing this without help since like ever.", Hermione explained. Damn! Some friend I am. I can't believe I've never helped her carry her bag before. Damn thing is too heavy for someone so petite.

"I got this Hermione! Don't worry.", he maintained his hold on the shoulder strap.

"Fine. Have it your way.", she said walking away.

"This doesn't violate your delicate strong independent woman ideals though, right?", he said when he followed her.

"Delicate Strong Independent Woman? What an oxymoron.", Hermione laughed causing her long brown ringlets to sway side to side. What happened to 'Mione's bushy hair when did it flow in sexy waves? Sexy? Focus Potter. This is Hermione we're talking about.

"Harry you alright? My bag's not too heavy for the Man-Who-Conquered is it?", she asked in a mixture of worry and teasing.

"What? Of course not. I'm just thinking that it's such a shame of me to not have helped you carry your bag in the past. Can't have the sexiest witch in Hogwarts strain her back now can we?", he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sexiest witch my arse. That's such an insane -", Hermione started her rants but all Harry could think about was the Sexiest Witch and her arse gracefully swaying as she walked. Damn it, Hermione! You just had to say sexiest witch and arse in the same sentence. Tonight of all nights you decide to wear jeans that fit perfectly on your sexy arse. Arrgghh! Harry unknowingly released a groan.

"You alright?", Hermione asked ending her rants.

"Yeah. Just hungry. Let's hurry up.", he then swung an arm around her shoulder so they can walk side by side and he wouldn't have to be tempted to stare at the sexiest witch with the most perfect arse. The damned list and its lewd comments may have a point after all! Damn it!

After grabbing their sandwiches, they walked together down the halls and Harry volunteered to accompany Hermione in her Arithmancy tutorials.

"You sure Harry?", Hermione asked him.

"Yes, I'm sure. I got nothing better to do anyway.", he shrugged.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you though. You may end up being bored and all.", Hermione told him. I'll be content watching you Hermione besides there may be blokes scattered around here that will use this as an excuse to come onto you.

"Hi! Welcome to your O.W.L. Arithmancy preparations. My name is Hermione and the professor asked me to help you out. With that let's start.", Hermione said in an excited voice and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Knowledge and sharing them with others is such a Hermione thing to do.

"Hermione? Is Harry Potter going to help us with Arithmancy too?", one of the 5 girls in the class asked.

"Um, no. Never took arithmancy. I'm here as support. Something like that.", Harry explained.

"What he means is he is here to watch me and observe my quirks and tease me about it later.", Hermione told everyone and looked at Harry with feigned annoyance.

"You know me so well, 'Mione!", he winked at her. The five girls in the class giggled and sighed. Hermione looked at him and gestured for them to go outside so he followed.

"Harry, I need you to sit at the back or on the sides and not distract my female students. I can't have them giggling and dreaming about you else they wouldn't learn anything from this session.", Hermione reprimanded him.

"Fine babe, whatever you say.", he muttered with a sigh.

"What did you call me?", Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'll be quiet swear." Babe? What's the matter with me? Slip of the tongue. Just a slip of the tongue.

Harry watched Hermione in her element. The way she explained things and answered questions. At least the girls in the class seemed to be getting it since they're all attentive and stuff. Wait a minute? In this class, there are 5 girls and 10 boys and the boys never said anything. He discreetly moved from the back to the side and observed the boys to know why they were so quiet. And then he saw it, the damned boys were too busy ogling Hermione's arse when she turns around and writes those complicated formulae and solutions. How dare these punks take advantage of his Hermione like that? His Hermione? His best friend Hermione then… I have to think of something to stop this.

"Excuse me, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?", he approached her after she handed out parchments with tests for the class to answer. He gestured to the door and Hermione went with him.

"Have you not noticed the male students are rather quiet?", he asked. Subtlety is the name of the game here Harry.

"Well, maybe they understand it faster than the females. After all, according to psychology, males are more inclined to learn numbers better than females.", Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione those boys are ogling your arse and you don't even notice since you're so busy explaining things." So much for subtlety.

"Don't be silly Harry! Of course not!"

"Trust me, Hermione. I know how a guy thinks and I know the look.", he said.

"Fine! What do you suggest then?"

"Here!", he handed her his jacket.

"Harry this is too big for me. My arms are not as long as yours. I can't write with them."

"Wrap it around your waist then. Just cover your you know…", he said slightly blushing.

"Alright. Thanks for looking out for me.", she quickly hugged him after wrapping the jacket around her waist.

Classes then resumed and Harry went to sit in the back. He was happy that the punks were at least occupied with the tests and they can't ogle Hermione's arse anymore. Harry just sat there and observed Hermione as she wrote more formula and saw another problem. Damn! The jacket may hide her arse from view but the jacket now highlights how narrow her waist is and flatters to show her curves more. And the damn curls on her head just keep swaying sexily as she wrote on the board. What time will the class end? I have to get my Hermione - I mean, my best friend Hermione - away from these punks.

After one hour and thirty minutes of the torture that was controlling himself from hexing those punks who ogle at his Hermione, the class finally ended. With a flick of his wand, Harry erased the notes on the board, grabbed Hermione's bag and held her hand dragging her away from those punks.

"Harry Potter is such as sweet boyfriend.", he heard one of the girls' sigh.

"Harry I'll just go to the library quickly and drop off some books I've borrowed. You don't have to come with me.", Hermione said as they walked.

"I'll go with you.", he said and holding her hand. When they got to the library Hermione grabbed two large tomes from the bag and handed it to Madam Pince.

"Hey, Hermione!", Justin Finch-Fletchley called out just before they were about to leave the library.

"Hi, Justin!", Hermione said.

"We're still on for Ancient Runes discussion Thursday night?", Justin said with a shy smile and reaching his hand to lightly scratch his neck.

"Yeah sure. I need to discuss some hieroglyphs that I'm studying for my project.", Hermione said.

"Great! See you then Hermione. I'll meet you in the library at 7 PM on Thursday. Good night!", Justin said with a smile. Harry frowned as he observed the scene. Great! Another Hermione crazed bloke! Just how many are there anyway.

"Let's go, Hermione. I'm really tired.", Harry said faking a yawn.

"Bye Justin. See ya Thursday.", Hermione said.

That night Harry Potter went to bed early feeling tired from the stress of the day. It was so hard to control his temper around the punks surrounding Hermione after all. Why can't things go back to the way it was. Back when Hermione was bushy-haired and he had her all to himself and Ron, of course. No blokes ogling her, no blokes dreaming about dating her, no blokes writing lewd comments on lists about her. Hopefully, without Voldemort in his head, his journey to the land of dreams will be peaceful.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?", a bushy-haired young Hermione looked at a young Harry and Ron as they ride the Hogwarts Express.

Eighteen-year-old Harry observed the scene like a bystander. Ha! Hermione was an annoying little cutie even then. I've never even noticed I just sat there gaping at her in awe as she fixed my glasses.

That's how the dream sequence went on. It showed all their significant memories together with the eighteen-year-old Harry observing the scene and analyzing the situation. The troll, Hermione saving him from the jinxed broom, and then the confrontation with Voldemort in their first year. I'll never be as good as you Hermione. You're the greatest witch I've ever known not just for your brains but for your heart.

I never even remember how sad and broken I looked when I found out you were petrified Hermione. I thought I'll never see you again. And yet even if you weren't with me fighting the basilisk, I know you were with me in spirit. Heck! I guess I even killed the damned thing because it hurt you - my fiercest and most loyal friend. Harry thought as he looked back on the memory of their second year.

I'm very sorry for hurting you by choosing to ignore you because of that broomstick Hermione. I'm sorry I never even helped you researched laws to help Hagrid save Buckbeak. If Hagrid hadn't talk to us about it, we wouldn't have talked to you and continued to ignore you. I never even noticed how tired and stressed you are from taking all those classes and yet I ignored you for the broom and didn't stand up for you when Ron accused Crookshanks for eating Scabbers. I'm sorry Hermione. I just realized I never even bothered to thank you for doing all you can to help me save Sirius. He looked back on their memories of their third year with great shame and regret.

Then, of course, fourth year. The time when everyone was against him and only Hermione believed in him. She saved his life by helping him learn all those spells. The least he could've done was asked her to the Yule Ball as a thank you. But no! He had to go and pine after Cho who is not even on the same caliber as Hermione's beauty during the Yule Ball. He saw her smile at him and then went with Viktor. Now I understand why I never really liked Viktor despite him being the best seeker in the world. Looking back, I guess he was always a competition for him, he was the first guy who managed to steal Hermione's attention away from him. And yet, I can't blame Hermione. I didn't even stand up for her when Ron ruined her Yule Ball moment.

I was a prat for most of their fifth year. Hermione even left her parents during Christmas break just to calm me down after Mr. Weasley was attacked by Nagini. She healed my wounds from Umbitch, set the D.A. for me and even arranged that interview that helped people understand my side. Despite knowing it was a trap, she went with me to save Sirius. She nearly died because of me. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you, Hermione? He thought as tears fell from his face when he looked at her being hit by Dolohov again.

I feel much better knowing that you snapped at me a lot during our sixth year due to the Potions Book and Malfoy, Hermione. That way I can say that I sort of paid for the hurt I caused you for the last 6 years. I'm sorry though that I didn't defend you against Ginny when she humiliated you about not knowing anything about Quidditch. I feel happy that I comforted you when you cried about Ron just like you did for me all these years. Sorry about Cormac McLaggen though, I should've defended you from that lecher. Harry smiled as he observed their memories of their sixth year. Weird that I never noticed before that I was blushing when you said that I've never been more fanciable when many people were waiting at the stands for Quidditch try-outs.

I don't even know what to say, Hermione. The world says I defeated Voldemort. They're wrong though. It's you and I who defeated him. You prepared for everything from that brilliant purse of yours, the wards you erected when we were in hiding, your plans, how you rescued me from Nagini, how you never left me. I could never thank you enough. The wizarding world calls me their savior, but you Hermione Granger are my savior. You are my hero. As I said, I'll never be as good as you. Harry was now sobbing as he looked back on the year of the Horcrux hunt, the trials in the tent, the torture, the death. What would I do without you, Hermione?

And then the dream changed. Standing in a beautiful wedding dress is Hermione her arm around a man who didn't even face him.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, for letting me have your savior.", the man said in a voice that sounded like Voldemort.

"Goodbye, Harry.", Hermione turned around and walked away and the last thing he saw was Hermione and her husband kissing passionately.

"Argh!", Harry woke up from his nightmare. Damn! Hermione married Voldemort. That's the scariest nightmare I've ever had. He sat on the bed and looked back on the dream. It's not about Hermione marrying Voldemort, it's just the voice. Could this mean that Hermione marrying someone is the scariest thing that could happen to me? I should be happy right? Support Hermione's happiness as her best friend. It's the way she said goodbye in the dream though. It's like she'll never see him again and she'll be out of his life forever. That's the scariest part. After all, he can't picture his life without Hermione. Not at all.

Harry went down to their common room early and waited for Hermione to come down. As soon as she was there, he grabbed her in a tight embrace that had Hermione worried.

"What's wrong Harry? Did you have a nightmare again?", she asked.

"I just wanted to thank you, Hermione. For everything. I don't even know what I did to deserve a friend like you. Thank you.", he squeezed her tighter.

"Harry. Can't breathe.", she squeaked.

"Sorry Hermione.", he said pulling away.

"It's alright. Must be some nightmare huh? Did I die or something?", she joked.

Harry didn't say anything and just lead her away. It's worse than you dying Hermione. I just felt the pain of what it would be like if you left me. I never even noticed how much I have taken you for granted. I really don't deserve you, Hermione.

The day went as usual with the routine of breakfast, classes, lunch, hanging out with their friends, classes and then dinner. Harry, however, made sure that he was catering to Hermione's every need. He carried her bag, set up her plate, accompanied her everywhere. The change was so obvious even oblivious Ron noticed.

"What's up with Harry, Hermione? He's been acting like your servant or something.", Ron asked during dinner.

"I don't know Ron. I guess he had a nightmare last night of me dying. He'll come off it, I'm sure.", Hermione explained.

"You know mate, Voldy is dead. Hermione isn't going anywhere. She'll still be Minister of Magic or something.", Ron assured Harry.

"Thanks, Ron, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.", Hermione said with sarcasm and then she stood up.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to meet Justin in the library. Bye!", Hermione said with a wave.

Ron just waved back and Harry stared after Hermione. Damn what if Justin married Hermione? Or Terry? Or one of those punks?

"I'll catch you later Ron.", he said and didn't even wait for Ron to reply. He headed for the library but planned to stay hidden from view. He just wanted to observe Hermione and Justin. He hid behind a shelf away from Hermione's view. She was sitting there, with a huge tome open, biting on the end of her quill when she paused from writing. Annoyed with her hair falling from her face, she pulled a hair scrunchie from her wrist and tied it in a messy bun. She sat with such subtle grace and she didn't even notice the blokes from nearby tables checking her out. She seemed lost in her world as she read from the tome. Her eyes sparkled when she read something interesting, no doubt basking in her new knowledge. Looking at Hermione and recalling his dream and the things he observed about the other blokes when they're around Hermione, he finally understood why some blokes call her a goddess. Damn! Why haven't I seen it before?

And that's when he realized that Harry James Potter - Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, Youngest seeker in the century and whatever stuff they call him these days - is in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

Now how do I get my goddess to fall in love with me if I know that I don't deserve her? Heck! I'm not even sure if there's any bloke alive out there that will ever deserve her.

"I'm screwed.", he left the library and headed to his dormitory. He needed to think and look for advice on how to go about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Prophet and Interviews

Harry decided that the best game plan to making his goddess (he called Hermione that in his head) fall in love with him was by slowly easing her up into the idea. After his big realization that fateful Thursday night in the library, the next day he acted normal again. But he made sure to be a better friend by showing a more gentleman-like behavior. So he still helped Hermione by carrying her bag for her and escorting her to class, but that's about it. Nothing more. He figured subtlety was the name of the game here and in a way he is shaping himself to be a potential husband or boyfriend by treating her better. After all, it would be totally weird to suddenly change the way he acts around her and act like a lovesick fool (which he really was by the way) but he just wants to be discreet about it. I wouldn't want to scare Hermione away after all. Today is a Hogsmeade weekend and he thought that it will be a great opportunity to step up his game. He would treat her like they were on a date even if Ron is going to be with them still keeping the discretion of course. He would offer to pay for her food or whatever it is that she wants to buy and he would play it off like it's a friendly gift or something. Yep! That's a good plan. He thought with a smile as the three of them were seated at the Gryffindor table.

An owl appeared and delivered Hermione's copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione still kept her subscription because she always wants to be in the know of what's going on in their world. Harry sat there and looked at the headline with a look of horror.

Ministry Launches New Policy: Unmarried Women Can No Longer Work in the Ministry

By: Rita Skeeter

Shit! Hermione is definitely going to throw a fit about this one. Fine way to start the Hogsmeade weekend if Hermione would lecture us on Gender Equality and stuff., Harry thought.

To his surprise, Hermione didn't react all. She just calmly read the paper and flipped it on the next page to read on as she continued making dainty bites of her breakfast. Why I haven't I noticed that everything she does is so elegant? Damn! Must be because I'm so whipped or I was blind before but now I see.

"Hermione? Don't you have anything to say about the new ministry policy? I mean I always reckoned you wanted to work in the ministry after we graduated and all. Well, this thing would sort of be a problem in your plans isn't it?", he inquired. This really isn't like Hermione at all. She should be ranting by now. Huh? Maybe she's thinking of a strategy to counter this and is exploring options calmly and rationally.

" What do you want me to say, Harry? It's a law after all. Besides, I reckon it's good to encourage women to get married. That way the population of the wizarding world would hopefully have an increase to cope with the loss of the war.", she told him. "Besides, I have to marry sooner anyway.", she added in a whisper.

"What's that last thing you said, Hermione? I didn't quite catch that.", he asked her to repeat it since he wasn't entirely sure if she said something after her population increase explanation.

"Nothing Harry just muttering to myself, is all.", she said with a slight smile then resumed eating. Luna Lovegood then appeared with a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand and sat beside Ron.

"Morning Ronald, Hermione, Harry.", she greeted each one of them in that dreamy tone that is just so Luna and then she looked at the three of them.

"I see the wrackspurts have finally cleared from you, Harry. I'm happy you finally understood.", Luna told him with a knowing smile as she glanced from him to Hermione. Shit! Does Luna know how I feel about Hermione? It looks like she does.

"What are you talking about Luna?", said Ron glancing at the blonde before stuffing his face again. Just then Neville, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus all sat around the four of them and started on their breakfast as well.

"Great! Neville and Ginny are here. Harry and Hermione as well. I can start my explanation.", Luna announced and they all stopped what they were doing and just stared at her.

"If you all have read your copies of the Daily Prophet I want you all to look at Page 10 there is an interesting finding their by the Department of Mysteries that will surely be good news to Neville and Ginny, as well as Harry and Hermione.", Luna started.

"What are you talking about Luna?", asked Harry.

"Well, the Department of Mysteries has recently found out and have already discovered proof that a baby's magical ability is inherited 60% from its mother. Therefore, if Neville and Ginny reproduce their baby would be powerful indeed since Ginny here is a force to be reckoned with and Neville is a strong wizard so, you see. Stronger lines of witches and wizards for the Longbottom family.", Luna said and then clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well, I guess you have to marry me then Longbottom.", Ginny winked at Neville.

"Anytime, love. Anytime.", Neville smiled at Ginny.

"Okay, I get your point, Luna. But what are you talking about that is good news for me and Harry?", Hermione asked. Neville, Ginny, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Harry, and Luna all stared at Hermione as if she's crazy for missing such a simple point.

"Well Hermione, you dummy. What Luna is saying is that if you and Harry reproduce you would problem give birth to ickle Harrikins and ickle 'Miones that are more powerful than Merlin. Can't you see it already Merlin Potter will be a bushy-haired green-eyed troublemaker like his daddy and Morgana Potter will be a messy-haired brown-eyed know-it-all like its mommy.", Ron said feeling smug that he finally outsmarted Hermione for the first and last time in his life. Everyone in the table just nodded at what Ron was saying except for Harry who was already lost in dreamland. Hermione just stared at them and then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach and trying hard to maintain her balance or else she'll fall from the bench.

"First time I get things right and she's laughing like a nutter!", Ron said with a sigh.

"What's so funny Hermione?", asked Ginny.

"Seriously? While I commend the research findings because I highly agree after all in the muggle world, its also proven that babies inherit most of their intellectual ability from their mother but the point is you guys are crazy!", Hermione laughed again.

"Why are you calling us crazy?", said Ginny as she raised her eyebrow.

"Well, it's highly probable for Harry to have super powerful offspring, he's Harry Potter after all. But the point is, you guys actually think that Harry and I will reproduce the next Morgana and Merlin?", Hermione couldn't help it anymore and bursts into laughter again.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't know you had problems with having a baby. Were you diagnosed to be sterile or something?", said Ginny with a tone of sympathy. Hermione can't be sterile, can she? Well, it doesn't matter, I will still love her. , thought Harry.

"Of course not Ginny. I'm just saying that it's impossible for Harry and me to reproduce because we don't like each other that way. Harry thinks I'm like a sister or something and I feel the same way about him.", Hermione exclaimed. Harry suddenly felt sad. She thinks I think of her as a sister? Damn! This is going to be harder than I thought. Harry then remembered his conversation with Ron after they destroyed the Horcrux locket. I shouldn't have said that. Now, I'm eating my words.

"Don't be so sure about that Hermione. I always have seen greatness in your futures and the most powerful of babies.", Luna said with a knowing smile as she looked at Harry. He then felt himself blushing. Damn Luna!

"Oh crap! I got to change for Hogsmeade. I got to go you guys.", Hermione said and ran for the head's dorm. Harry looked after Hermione and remained to stare at the place he last saw her in and sighed. He was obviously to the knowing smiles shared by Luna, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean.

"Hermione seems to be in hurry for a Hogsmeade weekend. Must be a big date!", Ginny said in a loud voice that had the rest snickering.

"What!", shouted Harry and turning his gaze at the redhead.

"Just saying! I mean why should a girl get ready so early if she doesn't have a date or something.", Ginny subtly winked at the others and they quickly catch on.

"I remember how Hermione looked like at the Yule Ball fourth year, this must be a big date indeed! Damn lucky bloke whoever he is.", said Seamus in exaggeration.

"It's okay Harry. We're just kidding. Merlin Potter and Morgana Potter would surely be born. I'm confident you'll do whatever it takes to make it happen.", said Ron and Harry blushed while the others laughed.

"Don't worry Harry, your secret is safe with us.", said Neville with an understanding smile and the others nodded.

"Now stand up Harry Potter and go get your girl.", said Dean.

"I call dibs on godfather mate!", said Ron shaking his head as they all watched Harry leave the Great Hall following the path Hermione went to.

"Merlin! I've never seen Harry so whipped!", said Ginny.

"True. He's not like that with Cho or even with you Gin.", Ron agreed.

"I disagree.", said Neville and they all turned to look at him.

"Harry's been always in love with Hermione. He practically worships the ground she walks on. Think about it. Fighting a troll, sneaking into the hospital wing every night just to keep her company when she was petrified, teaching us in the D.A, leaving Cho during their date to see Hermione. Don't even get me started on the flaming hands. He's always loved her but he just recently understood that he's IN love with her.", explained Neville.

"Damn Neville! Who never knew you'd be so good at reading people!", said Seamus.

"We're in for an interesting time then. Merlin knows what Harry can do when he puts his mind into it.", Ron said shaking his head at the thought of the things Harry will possibly do just to get Hermione's attention.

"Why don't we make a bet? On when they'll get together as boyfriend and girlfriend?", suggested Ginny. The six of them placed their bets and they all looked at Luna.

"Luna? You joining the bet?", asked Ron.

"Of course. My bet will be they won't be boyfriend and girlfriend. They will directly be engaged and married shortly after graduation.", Luna said with confidence. All of them looked at Luna like she's crazy.

"Damn! Luna is right. Harry never does anything halfway. I'm changing my bet to side with Luna. That bloke is so whipped he'd probably do something grand and stupid!", said Ron. And with that, their bets were all locked in.

Harry headed to the head's dorm and knocked on Hermione's door. She quickly answered it and opened the door. Harry saw Hermione with a thick fluffy bathrobe around her with her wet hair wrapped in a towel. There were three dresses on her bed.

"Hi, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Hermione do you have something important to do? What are the dresses for?" Please say it's not a date. Please say it's not a date.

"I have to meet a lot of people today Harry. So I have to look the part. Help me pick out a dress?", Hermione said and gestured for him to sit on her bed.

"You're not coming with us to Hogsmeade?", he asked with disappointment.

"I am coming to Hogsmeade Harry but I can't hang out with you guys. I'm meeting people.", she said with a sigh.

"Who are you meeting then? You're not in trouble are you?", he asked with worry.

"It's an interview, Harry. A series of interviews actually.", she said with a sad tone.

"For what? Are you looking for a job or something?"

"Something like that. Anyway help me pick out a dress?", she said with a smile. Harry looked at the three dresses and told her to pick the red one.

"Red it is thanks, Harry."

"Well I better go now, I'll wait for you in the common room and we can head to Hogsmeade together before you leave for your interview."

Harry quickly looked for Ron in the Marauder's Map and went to him. He told his best mate that something is up with Hermione so they agreed to follow her around to make sure she's alright. With their plans in place, he went back to the head's dorm to get ready.

"You ready to go Harry?", Hermione called out to him as she descended from the stairs. Harry felt his jaw drop as he turned around and looked at Hermione. She was wearing a three-fourth sleeved little red dress that was above the knees, with a fitted top that emphasized her curves and the dress showcases her slim waist as the skirt flows around her. She looked breath-taking but then he frowned. Bloody hell! This must be no ordinary interview if she took the time and effort like this. Shit!

"Is something wrong, Harry?", Hermione asked when she saw him frown.

"No everything is fine. You look amazing.", he said and smiled.

"Thanks! Let's go then. We still have to get Ron, right?", she said as she lead the way out of their dorm.

"Nah! He'll meet us there."

As they walk towards the carriages, Harry saw the way boys stare after Hermione and he found it hard to concentrate on keeping his face neutral. Why do you have to look so gorgeous Hermione? And the worst part, you don't even know it. You don't even see how these punks look at you.

"So, where is this interview going to be Hermione? I'll go drop you off and I'll roam around the shops, maybe check out some stuff.", he said with feigned nonchalance. He has to find out where she was after all so that he and Ron can find out what this bloody interview is about.

"I booked a private room in the Three Broomsticks so I guess you can drop me there.", she then gave him a mischievous smile. "So… no date today Harry? You must be losing your touch.", she said.

"I planned to just hang out with you and Ron today but since you're busy, I guess I'm stuck with Ron doing bloke stuff.", he said with a pout which made Hermione laugh.

"Bloke stuff? I don't even want to know.", Hermione said with a huff. Trust me, Hermione, you don't want to know how Ron and I plan to stalk you on this blasted interview.

When they arrived and the carriages came to stop, Harry went down first and helped Hermione as she went down.

"You really have grown into a decent bloke Harry.", Hermione playful told with him a nudge to his elbow.

"What are you talking about Hermione?", he said genuinely confused.

"Well, let's see. You carry my bag now when we go around the school. Now you help me go down the carriage. I'm so proud!", she said with a smile that had Harry blushing.

"Ah… well, thanks I guess.", he said.

"Aww! If only I could get Ron to act the same, I might just finally see my boys find decent witches.", Hermione said patting his cheek.

"Right! I guess I'll see you later Hermione.", he said.

"Bye Harry. Thanks for keeping me company.", Hermione said as she went inside. Harry immediately took out his Invisibility Cloak put it on and cast a silencing charm on his shoes and followed Hermione.

"Miss Hermione Granger?", an old man wearing black robes extended his hand for Hermione to shake.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Sir.", Hermione took the man's hand and shook it.

"I'm Lord Stanislav Krum, Viktor Krum's father. Please have a seat.", the man said and Hermione complied.

"I know you, Ms. Granger, even before you being the most sought after witch in this generation after the Voldemort war. My son spoke of you greatly. I would not want to beat around the bush. I want to negotiate a betrothal for you and Viktor.", the man said as he quickly went to business.

"Lord Krum I appreciate the offer but I have to say that yours is not the only offer that has befallen upon me. In fact, I agreed to meet with others bringing the same potential offer as you. To be honest sir, I am still looking at the options before I make my decision.", Hermione said in a formal tone.

Hermione is meeting people offering betrothal agreements? Not just Krum? There were others already and she'll still meet more today? Why didn't she tell us about this? Shit! She said she has to make a decision. I have to move faster than I thought!

"I understand Miss Granger. I do hope you will review this betrothal agreement and hope that you will consider accepting it. I'm sure Viktor and you will be happy together.", Lord Krum handed her a scroll which she quickly took.

"Thank you for coming from Bulgaria Lord Krum. I hope I can give you an answer soon.", Hermione replied and with that Lord Krum just nodded and left.

"Hermione dear, there is a Mr. Finch-Fletchley for you. Should I send him in?", Madam Rosmerta informed Hermione.

"Yes please, Madam Rosmerta."

"Ms. Granger, I am Richard Finch-Fletchley, Earl of Rosslyn. I am Justin's father.", a man in his early 40s dressed in an impeccable three-piece suit.

"Nice to meet you, Sir.", Hemione bowed.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger. Let's get to business."

"Well sir, I I'm surprised about your presence. Not to disrespect but, Justin is a first-generation wizard hence, I expected you to not be interested in making arrangements for him.", Hermione said with honesty.

"You see Ms. Granger, my son will be taking the earldom after me and I figured that should he marry a woman who isn't like him, he may encounter problems. Furthermore, if he married a witch who has no understanding of the mundane world, then the lady wouldn't fit in especially with all the pressures of being a spouse to an earl. Also, Justin seems taken with you and you're very influential in the magical world. I know you are the best match for my son."

"Thank you for the offer, Sir. I appreciate it but I can't give you an answer yet. I have to contemplate on things first."

"Well then, please do peruse this betrothal agreement and I am hoping for your response.", the earl said handing Hermione a contract written in muggle paper.

"Have a nice day Sir.", Hermione ushered the earl outside.

Hermione went back to the private room and took a seat and sighed. After a few minutes, another person entered. This time it was an old lady and Harry could barely control his gasp. It was Neville's grandmother - Lady Augusta Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom, good afternoon.", Hermione greeted.

"Miss Granger I would like to offer you a betrothal agreement with my grandson, Neville. I believe you are the perfect lady to be the spouse of the next Lord Longbottom.", the matriarch said.

"Lady Longbottom, in as much as I like Neville because he's a great friend, I must decline. Neville is in love with my friend, Ginevra Weasley and I believe she will be a better Lady Longbottom.", Hermione said respectfully.

"You think they are serious my dear? I only want what's best for Neville after all. And well, clearly you are the best witch of this generation."

"Neville is a great wizard dear lady and will even be a greater one with the right lady beside him, in this case, that is Ginny."

"I appreciate your honesty, Miss Granger. I will then contact the Weasley family to negotiate an agreement for Neville and Ginny."

"Lady Longbottom thank you for coming to see me. I appreciate that you considered me worthy of your grandson. I'm also grateful that you understand my reasons for declining such offer.", Hermione said with a bow and with that the Lady Longbottom left.

As Hermione waited for the next person to come with an offer Harry decided to leave and look for Ron. I need to tell Ron about this. Maybe he'll have ideas on how to go about these things.

"Harry! I've been looking everywhere for you!", Ron said when they bumped into each other near Zonko's.

"Ron! Hermione is been inside a private room at the Three Broomsticks waiting on people who are offering her betrothal agreements.", Harry said with a hushed voice so that no one would overhear.

"What? Betrothal agreements? With whom?", Ron said with disbelief.

"Well, there was Viktor Krum's father, Justin Finch-Fletchley's dad, and then Neville's gran.", Harry said.

"But Neville is dating my sister!", Ron said angry.

"Yes, Ron that's why Hermione declined Lady Longbottom's offer and suggested Ginny instead.", Harry assured Ron.

"So who is it then? Hermione picked Krum or Justin?", Ron asked.

"She didn't pick yet. She just accepted documents from both dads and said she'll think about it. Apparently, there were already other betrothal offers before the ones that she's meeting today.", Harry told Ron.

"What do you plan to do about this mate?", Ron asked him.

"I don't know Ron.", Harry said with sadness.

"Maybe you can offer a betrothal mate. Hermione would clearly pick you.", Ron said.

"I don't even know how those things work Ron.", he replied.

"Ask help from someone. Don't worry mate, things will work out. Don't let anyone stop you from getting ickle Harrykins and ickle 'Miones with Merlin-like powers.", Ron said cheering him up.

"Thanks, mate. I'll go now if you don't mind. I have to think about whom to ask help from regarding these betrothals.", Harry said and walked back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Advice and Breakdowns

Harry was lying on his bed thinking about his problem - getting Hermione to fall in love with him. Of course, with the main problem comes other hindrances so listed them. Look at me making a list? I'm pulling a Hermione once again.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write.

Main Problem: How to make Hermione fall in love with me

Other Problems:

The DAMNED Betrothal Contracts

The punks who are crazy about Hermione

Hermione thinks I think of her as a sister

I'm crap at Romance.

I'm not good with girls.

With those in mind, he decided to address each problem by looking for a person who he thinks are experts on the subject. Okay, let's see. For the damned contracts, I need a pureblood. Someone who knowd about these things. And then it him, he had the perfect person to ask. So he grabbed another parchment and started writing.

Dear Andromeda,

How are you and Teddy? I promise I'll visit more often once school's out. Anyway, I have a problem. I reckon you'd be the best person to ask about this. What do you know about betrothal contracts? How do you make them? What are usually stated there? If someone has a lot of options how does one know which to pick?

Before I get carried away, let me give you a background first.

I'm in love with Hermione Granger. She doesn't know it yet but I plan to tell her of course. First problem: she thinks I think of her as a sister. Second problem: There are so many blokes who are offering her with betrothal contracts.

So… what's a bloke to do? Do you think I should offer a betrothal contract as well to prevent her from accepting someone else?

I really appreciate any advice and help.

Give Teddy a kiss for me.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

P.S. hope you can keep this a secret.

Harry read the letter and smiled. Okay! That's one problem off the list. Now let's see… my problem with the punks who are crazy about Hermione. Who do I ask about that? Hmmm…

Dear Bill,

I need your help. I reckon you're the best guy to ask help from about this since I'm sure you've had the same problem.

Fleur has Veela blood and I'm sure you had to fight other blokes for her attention especially those lecherous ones. So, how do you control your anger when punks like those ogle Fleur?

The questions may seem weird to you so I'll give you a background.

I'm in love with Hermione Granger.

Problem is with her being the smartest witch of the generation and her being voted by all blokes in Hogwarts as this year's sexiest witch, I don't know what to do. I literally burst into flames (my hand was on fire) when I read the vulgar comments some blokes wrote about Hermione in a list that's called The Top 10 Sexiest Witches in Hogwarts for 1998 (Official Results). I hate how they look at her and I know I can't do anything about it.

Another problem, Hermione gets a lot of betrothal offers from various blokes.

What should I do, Bill? Any advice?

Thanks for taking the time to read this. I would appreciate any advice.

Say hi to Fleur for me!

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

P.S. please keep this a secret. Okay, you can tell Fleur. But only her. Thanks!

Satisfied with his letter for Bill, he then thought of whom to ask about getting thought of as a romantic figure. How do I make Hermione think of me as a potential boyfriend? Hmmm… I need someone who's smooth with girls. Someone really cool.

Dear George,

Hi mate! I need your advice on girls. This is serious so no pranks please.

Okay here it goes.

I'm in love with Hermione Granger.

Problem is:

she thinks I think of her as a sister

Lots of blokes fancy her. Heck all blokes at Hogwarts voted her as the sexiest witch for this year

Hermione is the smartest witch of the generation

She has a lot of betrothal offers and I mean a lot

I'm an idiot when it comes to girls

I have no clue about romance

I need your help mate. You can laugh all you want but I really need help.

Your desperate marauder,

Harry Potter

P.S. don't tell anyone.

He grabbed all three letters and headed for the owlery to send them off. Hopefully, he'd be getting advice as early as tomorrow and he could have concrete plans on wooing the smartest witch of the generation, sexiest witch in Hogwarts, brains of the Golden Trio, his goddess - Hermione Jean Granger. Feeling optimistic after the letters were off, he was whistling a happy tune as he made his way back to the head's dorm. His optimism quickly changed into worry when he saw Hermione in their common room crying her heart out.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are you alright?", he said as he approached her.

She was squatting on the floor surrounded by what he guessed were betrothal contracts. Her cheeks were puffy from crying and her eyes were so full of sadness it was breaking his heart.

"I got a letter from my dad. My mom's getting worse…", she started to explain but she started sobbing again so Harry grabbed her into his arms and just embraced her as he shared her pain.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?", he asked gently.

"I found out that my mother was sick a month after the term started. She has cancer, Leukemia. Apparently it's getting worse. I don't know what to do… I… We're running out of money...I don't -", she could no longer speak as the tears started to fall.

"Hermione, I'm here for you. Whatever you need. I could help out with money if -", he offerer but she cut him off.

"Thanks Harry but I can't accept any money from you. This is my fault after all.", she said as she hugged him tighter.

"How is it your fault?", he asked.

"My parents were always financial comfortable. But then when I obliviated them, I triggered their suppressed carefree natures and well, they spent a lot of money in Australia. Now, we're having problems with the money needed for mom's treatment."

"Hermione, you obliviated your parents to help me. So this is my fault. Let me help you please.", Harry begged.

"No Harry. You can't burden yourself with this. I already have the perfect solution anyway.", she said as she wiped her tears away.

"And what solution is that?", Harry asked despite already knowing the answer. That's what the betrothal contracts are for. Hermione is selling herself to the highest bidder to help save her mother.

"I'm getting married Harry.", Hermione said in a determined tone.

"What? To whom? When? Why?", he said in a despondent tone. It can't be! She couldn't have made a decision to accept a betrothal, can she?

"I don't know to whom yet Harry. But I will marry one of these to help save my mom. I'll do anything for her.", she said in a determined voice as she grabbed a pile of the betrothal contracts.

"So you have to make a decision then?", he asked and she just nodded.

"Help me sort this out Harry. I've already stacked the reject pile. I've also sorted out the potentials pile, and then these are the ones I haven't read yet.", she said as she gestured which pile is which. Leave it to Hermione to still be organized and rational about all this.

"So what's the reject pile? Why are they there?", he asked. Maybe I can an idea on what not to do so that if I make her a betrothal offer I won't be classed a reject.

"Those in the reject pile are either of the following: (1) men who are at least 10 years older than me, (2) men who are at five years younger than me, (3) men who want to have other wives or keep concubines, (4) men who demand to have more than five children, (5) men who demand that I'm not allowed to have a career.", she explained.

"Damn Hermione! Those are really bad.", he said.

"Tell me about it.", she snorted.

"Okay. So, if I may ask, what's your ideal betrothal agreement then?", he inquired.

"Well if I may say so it would be… (1) the bloke must not be ten years older than me or five years younger, (2) I'm allowed to have a career, (3) no demands about the number of children, (4) I'm going to be the only wife, (5) a guarantee that physical intimacy with me should be respected not demanded, (6) a guarantee that I'm allowed to make my own decisions and would be treated like an equal. Those things are for certain.", she said.

"What if I offer you a betrothal contract?", he asked.

"Common Harry, I'm like a sister to you remember? Besides, this is just your saving-people-thing shining through again.", she said with a smile. Harry just looked at her and sighed.

"You should probably get some sleep Hermione. You need to rest. I'll help you sort this out in the morning.", he coaxed her to stand up as he grabbed the contracts and handed them to her.

"Thank you Harry. For just being here.", she kissed him on the cheek and said good night.

"I'll always be here for you Hermione. Good night.", he told her and watched her walk up to her room. I love you Hermione and I'll be damned if I let you sacrifice your happiness and freedom because of those contracts.

Harry was woken up early by the sound of tapping on the windows. He immediately let the owl in excited to read the letter. He gave the owl some water and some treats then untied the letter. It was from Bill.

Dear Harry,

Fleur says she's always known that you and Hermione belong together. Anyway, thank you for the trust you showed us by confiding your dilemma to me.

My first advice is if you want to create a betrothal contract I can help you set one up via Gringotts. Since the goblins are still a bit mad about the break-in when you stole the horcrux, I'll mediate for you.

Second, I know how hard it is to control your anger when other guys ogle at your girl. It still gets me mad when men look at Fleur as if she's a piece of meat. But then she assures me that she's all mine and they can all look but they can't touch. Which brings me to my next point, you'll never feel comfortable with the punks unless you've finally made your claim. So, claim her as soon as you can Harry. Hermione Granger is a great catch after all.

As for the like a sister problem, I guess you have to make a grand gesture. Words will not be enough to convince Hermione. You need to show her that you are in love with her. Do it as soon as you can though.

Fleur says flowers, poetry, and chocolates won't work for Hermione. She thinks that if you tell Hermione you love her she won't believe it since you've been friends for so long. She told me go caveman on her if you must. That way, Hermione won't be able to resist.

I do hope this helps Harry. If you want help with the betrothal contract send me a letter via owl.

Good luck,

Bill

Great! Now I know someone who can help me set up a betrothal contract. Harry thought and he quickly hid the letter in his drawer. Another owl came tapping on his window so he opened it and the owl extended a leg for him to take a note from. This time the note was from Andromeda.

Dear Harry,

Since it's a Sunday tell the Headmistress you have to visit Teddy since he's sick. This is just an excuse for us to talk about betrothal contracts. It's time you know about them as the Lord Black.

Hope you can come before lunch since we have a lot to talk about.

Love,

Andy and Teddy

Harry had a brilliant smile on his face. He's going to see Teddy and today and Andy has offered her help as well. Thinks are finally brightening up for him. Another owl came and he knew this one was from George.

Dear Harrykins,

I'm so happy you're all grown up and in love. Time flies so fast. You were just an ickle firstie fighting a troll to save ickle Hermy and now, you finally realized you're in love with the gorgeous brunette know-it-all.

Harry, you spent seven years with Hermione and your moves seriously stink. You're stuck in the friend zone mate. Trust me, it's not a good place to be in. Girls would never snog blokes in the friend zone. So GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!

You fought a troll for Hermione, killed the basilisk who petrified her, rode a Hippogriff with her, spent a lot of time with her in the TriWiz yet didn't get to ask her to be your date for the Yule Ball, taught defense to the DA since she urged you, comforted her when she's making eyes at ickle Ronniekins snogging Lav-Lav, you spent a lot of months in a tent alone with her. Mate! You're such an idiot. For all the things you've done for her and with her, you've never even kissed her once. Or asked her out to Hogsmeade or anything. Of course, she'll think of you as a brother.

Here's what you got to do. This is serious. Tie her up in a tower and force her to marry you. Kidnap her if you wish or whatever. Trust me telling Hermione you love her won't work. You got to do something crazy and catch her off guard. Remember mate you have to outsmart the brightest witch of the generation. So use your innate caveman instincts for Merlin's sake and get your woman.

If you want bushy haired green eyed know-it-all sprogs in your future, get your act together and claim your damned woman, Potter. After all the things you've done for and with Hermione, there's no other bloke who deserves her mate. It's your job however to make her know that she can't be anyone else's. Claim her as yours once and for all before she gets away.

Your brother in outsmarting THE Hermione Granger,

George Weasley

Harry bursts into laughter after reading George's letter. It was hilarious but it did make a lot of sense. With the input from Bill and George and the promise of a chat with Andromeda, he's certain that he would succeed in this. After all, it isn't just his happiness with Hermione that's on the line. He's doing this to make sure she's free to live her life away from the constraints of those damned contracts using her for selfish reasons.

He quickly got ready for the day. He then wrote a quick note to Hermione saying that he has to go to Andromeda's for the entire day since she needs help with Teddy. He posted the note on the door of the bathroom so she wouldn't miss it. After that he went to see the Headmistress and asked for permission to leave the castle with a promise to return in the evening.

He apparated to Andromeda's yard and knocked on the door.

"Harry! You're so early.", Andy told him as she opened the door, pulled him inside and hugged him.

"Sorry, Andy. Just excited I guess.", he said blushing.

"No worries. Join us for breakfast. It's still 8 AM anyway. I guess you haven't eaten yet.", Andy said as they headed for the dining room.

"Hi Teddy!", Harry said as he hugged his godson.

"Hawwee! Where Minnie?", Teddy asked him as the little tyke opened up his arms indicating he wants to be carried.

"Even you is smitten with Hermione, Teddy. Tsk. Tsk.", he said with a laugh.

"Minnie! Pweetty!", Teddy said turning his hair and eyes to the same colors as Hermione's.

"Yes Teddy. Hermione is very pretty. But she's my Hermione so, you just have to find your own lady someday.", he explained. Andromeda laughs at their antics.

"Looks like you indeed have a lot of competition for Hermione's heart, Harry. Even Teddy is smitten with her.", Andromeda said chuckling.

"I know. You should see the blokes at Hogwarts.", he said with a sigh.

"That bad?", Andromeda asked with a knowing grin. Harry told her about the list, his flaming hands, how boys acted around Hermione, the Arithmancy session, the things he heard boys say about Hermione, and then the betrothal contracts. He also shared about the reason as to why Hermione needs to make a decision regarding her many offers. He also told her about him writing Bill and George Weasley for advice and gave a summary of what each advice was.

"So let me guess this straight. Hermione is desperate to accept any decent betrothal offer to gain access to funds that will hopefully help save her mother, correct?", Andy asked and he only nodded.

"She also told you the specific details of her ideal betrothal offer am I right?", she asked again and he nodded.

"This is perfect. I know how we can turn this around in your favor and help Hermione in the end.", she said with excitement.

"How?", Harry asked with a look of confusion and anxiety.

"Floo call Bill Weasley right now and tell him to come here as soon as possible."

He did as told and after a short conversation with Bill via floo told Andy that they can expect Bill in five minutes.

"Great! This is exciting!", Andy stated and Harry just stared at her since he doesn't know what's going on.

"Hi Harry, Andy, Teddy!", Bill said as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Bill, do you have any idea about Harry's financial status? And any idea on his lordship? He's Lord Black right?", Andy asked.

"Well, Harry is one of the most important client in Gringotts since he owns the biggest deposit. Richest wizard in Britain apparently, at least that's what the Goblins say.", Bill explained.

"Richest wizard in Britain? But how? My vault has a lot in it, but I don't think it contains that much for me to be the richest wizard.", Harry said confused.

"Harry, the vault you saw is just your trust vault. You haven't see the Potter family vault yet. Not to mention the Black family vaults.", Bill told him.

"Oh! That makes sense.", Harry said sheepishly.

"So he's the Lord Black then?", Andromeda said clearly excited.

"Actually he's Lord Potter and Lord Black.", Bill confirmed.

"Well, Lord Potter-Black, let's draft you that betrothal agreement that Hermione Granger surely can't resist.", Andy said with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Plans and Deals

"Alright Harry. Care to share the details of Hermione's ideal betrothal terms to Bill?, Andy said full of excitement. Harry verbatimly quoted the things Hermione had told him last night about her reject pile and her ideal conditions.

"That's certainly easy to meet Harry. You already comply for her ideals. What we need to do is to find a way to sweeten the deal. That way, when she reads your betrothal offer, she wouldn't hesitate and agree. Oh, we have to do this fast as we given the stiff competition as you told me in your letter.", Bill remarked as in her tilted his head to the right indicating that he's deep in thought.

"Well Hermione is really desperate to sign any agreement right now that at least passes her minimum ideals, the ones I told you about. She's doing this to help her mother who is severely sick. She reckons by agreeing to a betrothal, she could get access to some funds to help her mother's treatment.", Harry explained.

"What kind of disease?", Bill asked.

"It's a muggle illness. The worst sort, it's cancer. Hermione says her mother has Leukemia, that's cancer of the blood. I saw her crying last night since she got a note from her dad that her mother's getting worse. Hence, the reason why Hermione's desperate to sign her life to any bloke with a betrothal offer that at least meets her minimum ideals.", Harry said sadly.

"Poor dear. Hermione just can't seem to catch a break.", Andromeda said with sympathy.

"How about we sweeten Harry's offer by adding a huge amount of money for Hermione that will be placed in a vault for her personal use as soon as she signs the betrothal agreement.", Bill suggested.

"Yeah! That's a good idea. That way Harry could help Hermione's financial problems immediately with Hermione feeling ashamed to take the money since the vault will be in her own name.", Andromeda agreed.

"I think we should add in a property too. Some relaxing place would surely help someone with a serious illness to cope. And to sweeten the deal, we find a great property that's close to a muggle hospital. Also we specify that it's connected to the floo network so Hermione can constantly visit.", Bill added.

"Great! That way Hermione can be with her parents more often. Brilliant!", Harry agreed.

"Now comes the hard part. How do we approach Hermione with the offer. From what Harry has shared, Hermione thinks that Harry thinks of her as a sister. So if Harry personally hands in the offer, she's going to say no. The girl is too stubborn after all. She's probably thinking Harry's just doing it to save her from her problems.", Andromeda said.

"And she'll probably think that I'm giving up my chance to find happiness and love by giving her that betrothal contract. She'll be all guilty about it and call it my saving-people-thing again.", Harry said with a sigh.

"You're both right! We have to be sneaky about this.", Bill said tapping his chin with his fingers.

"I got it! How about someone else does the talking for me? When Hermione was in her betrothal interviews, I noticed that it was the dads of the blokes who approached her.", Harry said.

"You were with Hermione during the interview?", Andy raised an eyebrow at Harry looking at him intently.

"Well, I was there. But she didn't know I was there.", Harry admitted nervously as his face turned red.

"You stalked Hermione didn't you?", Andromeda asked him half amused and half accusatory.

"Who would have thought? THE Harry Potter so whipped that he becomes a stalker!", Bill said and laughed causing Harry to blush even more.

"Okay Harry. Who was in the interview then and what did you see?", Andy asked to keep them focused again.

"Well there was Viktor Krum's dad, Lord Krum. He came from Bulgaria just to meet Hermione to arrange his offer for Viktor. And then there was the Earl of Rosslyn, Justin Finch-Fletchley's father. Justin's in my year a Hufflepuff. He's muggleborn but his family is apparently related to the royals. Then I saw Neville's gran but Hermione turned her down immediately saying Nev's better off with Ginny.", he narrated.

"Damn! Serious competition there. Viktor Krum and this muggle royal.", Bill said.

"Those are just the three I've observed since I left to find after Nev's gran left. Then decided to head back to the castle and seek advice from you. But I know there are so much more offers. Hermione's got loads of parchments last night. She has a reject pile that's around 20 I guess. The potential pile I'm not sure how many and there was the unsorted ones that she still has to read."

"Okay. Let's see how do we make your offer stand out. We don't want yours stuck in the unsorted pile. We need yours to be looking all urgent, important, and fancy. Make a good impression to express your serious intent.", Andy said.

"Let's course it through Gringotts. Pass it off as a summon from Director Ragnok, smart lady Hermione is she won't ignore it for sure.", Bill said.

"Isn't that too much Bill?", Andy said.

"Well it could be pegged that Director Ragnok is summoning Hermione to come to Gringotts since a solicitor wants to meet Hermione for a betrothal contract. I'm sure Hermione knows the urgency if it's Ragnok. For sure she'll come at once.", Bill explained.

"Whose going to be solicitor?", Harry asked.

"Andromeda of course. We'll have her as a Countess. After all she is one when you reinstate her into the Black family.", Bill said.

"But Hermione recognizes Andy. She'll probably know at once that its me making the offer and immediately decline.", Harry said.

"Why we'll have Andy disguised of course. Make her drink Polyjuice or something. Dress her all fancy. Trust me, this will work. Ragnok will agree with this. You're the richest wizard in Britain for Merlin's sake. He's bound to agree to do anything to make his top client happy.", Bill assured them.

That's a great idea. Once Hermione signs the agreement though, how do I reveal myself? For sure she'll go nuts when she finds out.", Harry said still slightly worried of Hermione's reaction.

"Harry? Do you want Hermione or not?", Andy asked.

"Or course I do. There's no one else for me but her!", Harry exclaimed.

"Then you've got to trust us. I know how to deal with this.", Andy assured her.

"Alright then. Let's go to Gringotts!", Bill said.

"It's a Sunday. Gringotts is closed.", Harry said.

"Harry! You clueless little Lord you. Yes it's closed but there's a special service door opened for special clients. Clients like Lord Potter-Black.", Bill said with a grin.

"Oh. Okay.", Harry said sheepishly.

"Now Harry you have to remember to act formal, dignified, yet respectful. I'll make the necessary introduction and guide you, but the success of all this largely depends on you. When we go to Gringotts you have to be the confident Lord Harry James Potter-Black, the richest wizard in Britain. Understand?", Andy said.

"I'll do this. Whatever it takes to help Hermione.", Harry said in a determined voice. With that, Andromeda took Teddy in her arms and they all flooed to Diagon Alley.

When they approached Gringotts, Bill lead them to a secret passage on the left side of the building and tapped on a stone with the Gringotts seal. A window opened and an angry looking Goblin stared at them.

"Well met sir. I'm Curse-breaker Bill Weasley and with me are Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Andromeda Black-Tonks, and Teddy Black Tonks Lupin. Lord Potter-Black wishes to formally claim his Lordships, settle his assets, an arrange a betrothal contract for his intended.", Bill explained with formality. The goblin stared at Bill and then glared at Harry.

"Well met Master Goblin. I would like to formally apologize for the destruction I caused Gringotts last May. It wasn't my intention to disturb your nation's peace but I did all I could for efforts in the war that were crucial to Voldemort's downfall. Rest assured I'll be talking to Director Ragnok and I'm prepared to settle for the damages by paying for them once I've claimed my Lordships.", Harry bowed to the goblin.

"Very well Lord Potter-Black.", with that the goblin opened the door for them and escorted them to an elaborate couch.

"Please wait here and I'll inform Director Ragnok of your presence and of course the matters you want to discuss.", the goblin then left them and they took a seat.

"Good job Harry! I'm impressed.", Bill said.

"Well done indeed!", Andy agreed. They waited for ten minutes and then the goblin returned saying that Ragnok agreed to meet them and escorted them to the director's office.

As they entered the opulent office, Harry and company immediately bowed to the goblin chief in respect.

"What can I do for you Lord Potter-Black? I must admit I've been expecting you sooner. But no matter, what can I do for you now?", Ragnok asked them after he bowed to them.

"Well met Director Ragnok. First I would like to express my sincerest apologies for what happened. I do intend to pay for the damage I've caused.", Harry said.

"Very well, please take a seat Lord Potter-Black and company.", the goblin replied.

"Director Ragnok, my name is Curse-breaker Weasley a friend of Lord Potter-Black. Before he makes the settlement can he first get a report on his current financial status? Apparently, he assumed that his wealth is only those contained within his trust vault.", Bill told Ragnok.

"Curious. Very curious. May I inquire as to why the Lord Potter-Black is unaware of his wealth and status?", Ragnok asked.

"Please call me Harry, director. I've only been to Gringotts three times director, the third time was when we stole Voldemort's Horcrux, the Hufflepuff cup in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. I never really cared about money director. I grew up in the first 11 years of my life being an orphan raised by relatives who gave me hand-me-down clothes and items. There's also the struggle of Voldemort. Forgive me for being blunt director.", Harry said.

"Perfectly understandable Harry. Why don't you sit comfortably and I'll have someone bring refreshments and summon your account managers.", Ragnok said and began issuing orders.

As they enjoyed refreshments two goblins walked in and each of them had a thick and old book in hand along with a couple of boxes.

"Harry, allow me to introduce Barchoke, the senior account manager for the Potters. And this is Sharptooth, the senior account manager for the Black estate.", Ragnok gestured to Harry.

"Pleasure to meet you Barchoke and Sharptooth. Thank you for taking care of the Potter and Black finances.", Harry bowed to the two goblins.

"It's our pleasure, my lord.", both goblins bowed in return.

"Oh please, do call me Harry. I'm not comfortable with all this Lord stuff.", Harry said causing the goblins and the rest of the party to chuckle.

"Alright, Harry. Let's start with the Potter holdings first. You currently have 755,939,450 galleons in liquid assets stored in your family vault. That's excluding the sickles and knuts. You also have 300 million pounds stored in a muggle bank, our partner which is Barclays. You also have stocks and shares in companies in both the muggle and wizarding world. You have 13 real properties, 3 in Britain, 5 all over Europe, and the rest scattered all over the globe. Of course, your ancestral home, the seat of House Potter, Potter Manor is in Wales.", Barchoke explained.

"As for the Black accounts, you have 550,954,300 galleons in liquid assets stored in the family vault. That's still excluding the sickles and knuts. You have 5 properties one of them is the ancestral home in Grimmauld Place and of course, the Black Island which is unplottable.", Sharptooth explained.

"May I asked for the exchange rates of galleons to pounds sir?", Harry asked.

"One galleon is 35.7 pounds sterling Harry.", Ragnok answered.

"I told you Harry. You are the richest wizard in Britain.", Bill told him.

"Well, I guess I won't have a problem buying an engagement ring then?", he said when he recovered from the shock.

"Lord Potter-Black, you may want to check your family's jewellery and antiques vault first. There are so many fine pieces to choose from there. Of course, you must use the official Potter or Black betrothal rings for your ladies.", Barchoke said.

"Forgive us for excluding the jewellery and other treasures in the report my Lord. We assumed you only wanted the summary and figured it was better leave out the rest. But since you have mentioned engagement rings, for sure you'll find something suitable for your ladies.", Sharptooth added.

"Ladies? Why ladies?", Harry asked confused.

"We assumed you would at least want two female companions. One lady for each house and of course their is still the option for concubines. It's a common practice to preserve the family lineage especially among the wealthiest families.", Ragnok explained.

Harry turned green as he heard that. Damn! Am I supposed to marry two women? Hermione will never agree with that. And I certainly won't take another wife but her.

"Did I say something wrong Harry?", Ragnok asked with worry.

"Director, Harry can't fathom having more than one wife. He's madly in love with one lady. He'd give up all his wealth if that means being forced to marry more than one lady.", Bill explained and then laughed.

"Forgive us Lord Potter-Black. It's not a rule that you must follow. But it is an option. So I then assume that only one lady will be Lady Potter and Lady Black?", Ragnok said.

"But of course!", Harry exclaimed.

"Alright. Let's carry on with our business. Harry, the total damage caused by your incident at Gringotts is around 750,000 galleons.", Ragnok explained.

"Please have that settled Director. You can have them paid under the Potter account.", Harry replied.

"Thank you Lord Potter-Black. Now then shall we move on to our next agenda?", Ragnok said.

"Yes! I would like to reinstate Andromeda and Teddy back into the Black family.", he replied.

"To do that my Lord, you have to take your Lordships first. So let's start with the Potter lordship and then the Black lordship to follow.", Ragnok said and Barchoke approached Harry and opened a box with the Potter family house ring.

"Place the ring on your left hand's ring finger my Lord and repeat after me.", Barchoke said and handed him the gold ring with a ruby at the center that's engraved with the Potter crest.

"I, Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter, claim the title of Lord Potter as the last surviving member of the most ancient and noble house of Potter. So mote it be!", as Harry finished saying the words, the hand adjusted to fit his ring finger and it glowed.

Sharptooth then approached and opened the box to reveal the Black Family house ring. This time the ring is silver with an emerald at its center also engraved with the house crest. Harry followed Sharptooth's instructions and the ring was placed on Harry's left hand middle finger.

"I, Harry James Potter, legal heir and godson of Sirius Orion Black, claim the title of Lord Black as the delegated head of House Black by its last surviving Lord. With this I shall be the Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Black and from this day on, shall be known as Harry James Potter-Black. So mote it be!", the ring adjusted to fit his finger and it so glowed.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, hereby reinstate Andromeda Cassiopeia Black Tonks and Theodore Black Tonks-Lupin as members of the most ancient and noble house of Black. So mote it be!", as the Black ring glowed, Andy and Teddy were once again made a part of the Black family.

"Congratulations Harry, Andromeda, and little Theodore.", Ragnok said.

"Harry, it's time for our most important order of business.", Andy said with a knowing smile causing Harry to blush which of course didn't escape the goblins notice.

"Right! Well, I would like the assistance of Gringotts in the negotiations as I make a betrothal offer to Ms. Hermione Jean Granger.", Harry said in a formal voice although his cheeks were slightly red.

"I see. Ms. Granger is indeed a popular choice. You're not the first one who consulted are assitance in drafting betroth agreements. In fact, as I recall, the highest betrothal price for Ms. Granger that was made by one of our depositors is one million galleons.", Ragnok said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, Hermione is indeed a popular choice. Anyway, there's not other woman for me. She's my best friend. I can't bear to see her with anyone else especially for the wrong reasons.", Harry admitted.

With that Andromeda explained their ideas on the specifics of the betrothal agreement to the goblins which the goblins consented to help in. Harry stated that the bride price would be ten million galleons from the Potter vault and another ten million from the Black vault. They've also agreed that Gringotts will be the one to seek out the necessary property to be given as part of the bride price.

"Thank you for all your help Director. This is one more favor I would like to ask though. Is it possible for you to summon Hermione to come to Gringotts so that Andromeda, who will be acting as my solicitor, can meet her and discuss the agreement. I also would like for my identity to be concealed until I decide to reveal myself when the time is right. Hermione is stubborn you see, so I do hope you'll agree to help me with this. I hope it's not too much to ask.", Harry requested.

"We would be happy to grant that request Harry. In fact, you may find this an excellent opportunity for when you'll choose to reveal yourself.", Ragnok said and handed him an elaborate looking invitation which Harry perused.

"The Ministry of Magic is holding an auction this easter holiday, the most eligible ladies in the British Wizarding World would be auctioned. All proceeds are to go to Hogwarts for repairs, scholarship grants for children who lost their parents from the war, financial assistance for incapacitated war victims and veterans and St. Mungos. This event is not released to the general public yet but the Ministry asked for Gringotts assistance in contacting the potential bidders, which of course are the men who are looking to spend time with a beautiful witch or even families looking for ideal spouses for their sons. Ms. Granger is one of those to be auctioned and is actually the most sought after and most inquired about by the potential bidders we have already contacted. Assuming she signs your betrothal agreement before the auction, you can reveal your identity then and there.", Ragnok said.

"That's a brilliant idea Director.", Andy said. Harry only smiled and bowed. Things are definitely looking up for him.

"I shall send out a letter to Ms. Granger within the week and will keep contact with your solicitor, Ms. Black - Tonks so that we can plan for the betrothal negotiations better.", Ragnok said. They bowed to the goblins and left Gringotts with Harry bearing a shit-eating grin on his face.

It was a Wednesday morning and Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the gang were enjoying their breakfast in the Great Hall. All of a sudden an elegant eagle owl with a gold sash embossed with the Gringotts seal flew into the Great Hall and everyone stared as it hovered over Hermione and extended its leg. Hermione just looked at the eagle owl with her mouth agape. Since Harry was seating beside her, he saw her reactions and tried to hide his chuckles. Game on for Andy and Ragnok! You'll be mine soon, Hermione.

"Hermione? Aren't you just going to sit there and stare at the owl? It's a Gringotts owl Hermione. You don't want to keep the goblins waiting. Damn scary if you do! Well that's what Bill told me.", Ron said. With a shaking hand, Hermione untied the parchment and the eagle owl left. Hermione broke the Gringotts seal, unrolled the parchment and started to read the letter with slightly shaking fingers.

January 24, 1998

Ms. Hermione J. Granger

Hogwarts

Dear Ms. Granger:

The Countess Cassiopeia would like to formally meet you at Gringotts this weekend to negotiate a betrothal agreement for her nephew and yourself.

She wishes to meet you this Saturday at one 'clock in the afternoon here at Gringotts.

The Countess Cassiopeia is representing her nephew who is the Lord to two ancient and noble houses. Apparently, her nephew has been taken with you from the first moment he laid eyes on you and has expressed an interest to get to know you better via a betrothal arrangement.

I personally vouch for the Countess and her nephew who I have personally been acquainted with and whom I know is a perfectly respectable gentleman. I do hope that you can honor us with your presence.

Sincerely,

Ragnok

Chief of the Goblin Nation

Director, Gringotts

"What does the letter say Hermione?", Harry asked with feigned curiosity. I wonder how Andy and Ragnok phrased their summons?

"Read it Harry, I don't mind. After all you know of my problem.", Hermione whispered and handed him the letter. Harry read the letter and inwardly smiled. Damn! They wrote the letter perfectly. Everything written is all true, they didn't lie, my intentions conveyed, and my identity concealed. Andy and Ragnok got this in the bag. 

"What do you think?", Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Go for it Hermione. Goblins are serious folks. If they vouched for this bloke, he can't be that bad.", Harry said fighting a smile on his face.

"You seem happy about this?", Hermione remarked and stared at him.

"I'm happy for you is all. This seems a lot better than the betrothal agreements I've read with you last time.", he shrugged.

"Guess your right. I'll go talk to Professor McGonagall and ask for permission.", Hermione stood up and went to the head table.

"Mate! What's got you so happy? And what did Gringotts say to Herms?", Ron asked him. Harry grabbed a parchment wrote a note that said "will explain later" and passed it to Ron. I can't wait for Saturday.

The most awaited Saturday came. Harry woke up early, took a shower, got dressed, and left a note for Hermione wishing her luck for today's Gringotts meeting. He wrote a lame excuse that he has a lot of homework to catch up on before Quidditch practice this evening so he had to go early and head for the library. Afterwards, he grabbed a quick breakfast and approached the headmistress at the head table.

"Professor? May I have a quick word?", he asked.

"What is it Potter?", Professor McGonagall said.

"It's personal professor.", he said with a blush. Professor McGonagall sighed, stood up and gestured for him to follow. They went inside the anteroom where the TriWiz champions were ushered into after their names were drawn by the Goblet of Fire.

"What is Harry?", the headmistress said with a slight smile.

"I hope to ask permission to leave the castle to go to Gringotts professor.", he explained.

"Are you accompanying Ms. Granger?", the headmistress seemed suspicious.

"No! I have urgent family business to take care of. I'm sorting out stuff with my lordships and all.", he said as he avoided the headmistress' eyes and tried his hardest to not blush.

"I see.", she replied looking intently at him and he tried his best not to waver in his stance.

"Yes professor. It's very important business for House Potter.", he said.

"Alright. Please be back as soon as you can.", the headmistress gave her consent and he expressed his thanks and rushed outside but before he reached the door, the professor stopped him.

"Potter? I do wish you success in this important business for House Potter. Choosing the lady of the house is crucial after all.", McGonagall said with a knowing smile.

"Wha- I, Uh… no… see….ahh…", he started stammering and he felt his entire body blush. The headmistress actually laughed.

"I do hope you can control your blushing when offering your betrothal agreement Potter. Ms. Granger will surely not be impressed with a stuttering Lord.", McGonagall teased. Shit! I'm so busted. Fine, cat's out of the bag. I'll just come clean.

"Please don't tell Hermione, professor. She won't even know I'm there since I have a solicitor for me. I… well...it's not the right time to tell her yet and um… well you see -", he started stammering again and felt his face even grew redder. This is so embarrassing! Ground, please swallow me already.

"It's alright Potter. I won't tell anyone about this. I wish you luck. Well, your solicitor luck. I hope Andromeda breaks Ms. Granger's stubbornness.", the headmistress smiled.

"I sure hope so to Professor.", he sighed, exited the door and ran to the end of the apparition wards to head to Andromeda's place.

Hermione Granger wore her finest dress robes and apparated to Diagon Alley at exactly 12:45 in the afternoon. Once inside Gringotts she was escorted by a goblin to enter an opulent office where behind an oak desk sat the most intimidating goblin she had ever seen. She bowed to the goblin and greeted him with all due respect.

"Well met, Ms. Granger. Please do take a seat. The Countess will be with us shortly.", Ragnok said and gestured for her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the goblin's desk. A few minutes passed and a statuesque red-headed lady dressed in fancy royal blue robes entered the room. Hermione stood up and curtsyed.

"Good afternoon my lady.", she said.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger. Please call me Cassiopeia. My lady reminds me of my mother and she wasn't exactly pleasant.", the countess smiled and Hermione felt herself relax.

"I want to be direct here, Hermione, if I may call you that.", the Countess said and Hermione nodded.

"Right well, Hermione, long story short, my nephew saw you somewhere and he's smitten. I've never seen him like this before. To be honest there are so many girls after him for his fame and fortune, him being lord of two houses and all, but he's different with you. He has expressed a great desire to get to know you better so I wish you take some time to read this betrothal agreement. We hope you find this favorable.", the countess said and handed her a parchment.

Hermione took her time to read the betrothal agreement and could not believe her eyes. It was everything she wanted and more. There were no demands on the number of children, she is allowed a career, she will be the only wife, and to sweeten the deal the bride price qas 20 million galleons in a vault that's exclusively her own. That was more than enough to help her with her mother's medical needs. Heck! She can even send herself to school in any muggle university and still have so much money left. There is also a property that's perfect to relax in that was very near to a muggle medical facility. The property is also connected to the floo network so she can visit often. This is just to good to be true! There must be a catch somewhere.

"Cassiopeia, this is indeed a very tempting offer. But I have a few questions.", she said after she finished reading.

"Of course dear. Ask away.", came the reply.

"How old is your nephew?"

"He's born in the year 1980." So he's my age then. Great!

"Isn't the bride price a little too much? I can't help but feel that there is a catch here that I'm missing somewhere. I'm sorry but this feels just to good to be true.", Hermione said with complete honesty.

"Well dear, my nephew was the one who specified the terms. He believes that you would appreciate the independence of having freedom to control your own funds. He knows you'd use the money well. He just wants to get to know you better dear. He hopes to explore a friendship with you that he hopes will turn into a fruitful partnership that will shape a happy marriage.", the Countess said.

"Really? That's it? He doesn't want anything else?", Hermione still finding this unbelievable.

"Well, there is one thing. He wants to marry you as soon as you both graduate. But the marriage will just be a ceremony. He wouldn't expect any sort of physical intimacy with you until you are ready. He said that he'll wait until you would be ready. He's also willing to support you with whatever you want to do.", the countess reassured her.

"Why does he want to marry me right away?", she still felt that something was fishy.

"Well, the entire wizarding world knows you're a catch there. He just wants the assurance. The wedding will take place as soon as you graduate. But everything else, he is willing to wait. My nephew is a very patient man."

"When can I meet him?", she asked.

"You'll meet him during the Ministry of Magic's Easter Holiday Auction dear.

He's actually very busy mixing his time to focus on his studies and the family's affairs so he can't meet you right now. But he'll be there for sure. He's actually hoping that he can introduce you as his fiancee by then. The Ministry auction will be his first official event to participate in as he assumed his lordships. It would be a great comfort for him to have a friendly face by his side.", the countess explained and handed her two photos. The first photo was a very good looking man with messy black hair and a chiseled smiling face. The second photo was of a gentleman with striking emerald green eyes and red hair. Both men we're very good-looking indeed.

"One of these is your nephew? And a relative perhaps?", Hermione asked but still keeping her eyes on the picture. Something seems so familiar with these gentlemen. Messy black hair. Emerald green eyes. They remind me of Harry and yet the men in these photos are not Harry. Weird…

"Those are photos of his relatives dear. I just want to assure you that my nephew is quiet good-looking is all.", the countess said with a chuckle.

"The messy haired man is my nephew's relative from his father's side while the redhead is from his mother's side.", the countess added.

Messy hair from the father's side. Red head and emerald green eyes from his mother's. This really reminds me so much of Harry. Coincidence indeed.

As Hermione thought of all her betrothal offers, all 38 of them, excluding the one from this mysterious Lord, there really is no other choice. This is most definitely the best offer there is and she couldn't hope for anything better. Besides, if she signs it now, then she can access the funds for her mother as soon as possible. After all, the mysterious lord seems like a decent bloke and he has good genes. He's good-looking and a gentleman that's for sure. His aunt also seems nice despite being a Countess. Yep! This is as good as it gets. I have made my decision.

"Countess Cassiopeia I have decided to accept your nephew's betrothal offer. It is a great honor to be chosen by someone who is clearly a respectable gentleman. I do hope that when we meet each other, we would come to respect and care for the other.", Hermione said in a formal tone as she sealed her fate.

"Excellent! Please sign the document my dear and I'll be signing as witness. My nephew will sign for his behalf once he comes to visit.", the countess said with a voice that is clearly pleased with the results. After signing the document, Director Ragnok handed her two keys which had Hermione perplexed.

"This golden key is for your vault Ms. Granger. You will find the 20 million galleons there. The other key is for the property. It only has one main key for the main door, and everything else is sealed by muggle technology. Your betrothed knows of your parents being of mundane origin so he figured this property would be best for you and your parents.", Ragnok explained.

"Thank you very much Director Ragnok. Thank you Countess Cassiopeia. Send my regard to your nephew. I look forward to meet him at the auction.", with a bow Hermione left the room.

Harry removed the invisibility cloak over his head thus ending his concealment. He hugged Andromeda who was still Polyjuiced and chanted "thank you" over and over again. He then shook Ragnok's hand and he signed his part on the betrothal agreement. As he wrote Harry James Potter-Black and signed the parchment, the deal was finally sealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Auction

Harry's POV

Ever since Hermione signed the betrothal agreement, I started to feel more relaxed about things. Sure she doesn't know that she's betrothed to me yet but there is a certain comfort in the fact that the deal is sealed. Bill was right after all. It's so much easier to control your emotions when you know where you stand. A lot of blokes in Hogwarts still give Hermione the look every once in a while, but I'm not bothered anymore. She's mine after all. The afternoon she signed our betrothal agreement, I know that Hermione's been sending out her rejection notices to the rest of her offers. I tried getting information out of her, but she just told me that I was right about the Gringotts notice, it indeed was a very good offer and she decided to accept it. So I asked her if she's happy about it and she just told me she's content since the mysterious lord seemed really nice and now she's able to help her parents financially. Of course, I felt really happy to be able to help her. I just hope she won't hex me once she finds out the truth tonight though.

The night of the Ministry auction is the last night before Easter break which is a two week holiday. Right now I'm waiting for Hermione to come down since we're all flooing to the ministry together with the rest of the gang.

I'm sitting in our shared common room staring at my wrist watch and tapping the ring boxes in my pocket. I'll be giving these rings to the future Lady Potter-Black tonight. I also had a bigger jewelry box in my hand, it's a diamond necklace and earring set. It's actually part of the Potter family engagement jewels that I intend to have Hermione wear to the auction. Apparently, it's part of the betrothal tradition.

"Harry? You ready to go? We still have to fetch Ron, Ginny, and Neville.", Hermione said as she came down the stairs. Damn! I'm such a lucky bloke!, he thought at he stared at Hermione. It's like the Yule Ball all over again. Hermione is wearing a long sleeved figure hugging black dress with the skirt flowing down to her ankles. The neckline is very demure just perfect to showcase the necklace in. Hermione had her hair loose and the ringlets of her hair flow elegantly down her back. She had very light make up on. She looks perfect! And the dress is very demure which is the best part.

"Harry? You alright?", Hermione said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wow! You look great Hermione.", he finally said.

"Thanks. So shall we go?", she said with a slight blush.

"Wait a second. I got you something. This will be a perfect match for your dress.", I opened the box containing the diamond necklace and earring set.

"Harry! It's gorgeous. Where did you get this?", Hermione said grazing her fingertips on the necklace. I playfully closed the box to trap her hand and laughed. She gave me a mock glare and a shove.

"Sorry! Can't help it.", I laughed.

"Prat!", she said and chuckled.

"It's from my vault. I reckoned it'll look great on you so, I brought it with me.", he explained extending the other arm and rubbing his neck from the back to control his nerves.

"Harry! I can't wear this. It's too much.", Hermione said.

"Sure you can. Please 'Mione. Wear it for me.", I pouted and gave her my best puppy eyes.

"Only you Harry Potter would use your puppy eyes to get a girl to wear jewelry.", she said and pinched his cheek.

"Come on 'Mione, please.", I pouted some more and she finally relented.

"Alright put it on me then.", Hermione said and she turned around and gather her hair to bring it across her shoulder for me to put the necklace on.

"Hermione! Where's the rest of the cloth on your dress?!", I yelped and she just laughed as she shakes her head. Damn! So much for a demure dress. While Hermione's dress is so demure at thw front, apparently there is nothing at the back. The dress is bare and it shows her flawless skin highlighting the curve of her spine and emphasizing her perfect arse. This witch will be the death of me.

"Harry! There is no missing cloth on my dress. This is how it's supposed to be.", she said shaking her head. I carefully placed the necklace around her and latched the lock. I took her hand and bring her in front of a mirror. We looked at each other through the mirror.

"You look beautiful.", I said and not breaking eye contact in the mirror.

"Thanks.", she blushed.

"Although I still hate the missing cloth part.", I said with a chuckle and she just playfully smacked my arm and rolled her eyes.

"Well nobody will be staring at my back with this diamond stealing the show so you got nothing to worry about Harry.", she said with a smile. Yeah right! You are so bloody clueless Hermione. You don't even know how gorgeous you are.

"Here! You still have to put the earrings on.", I told her and she took each earring and put it on.

"So how do I look?", she said as she slowly spun around.

"You look gorgeous Hermione but keep your hair down.", I glared at her and took her hand as we walked out of the head's dorm. As we walked hand in hand, I saw people's reactions as we head to the Gryffindor common room. As I predicted, all the blokes don't even notice the diamond since they're so busy ogling Hermione's backside. The glares I give them don't even deter them and the witch doesn't even notice. I helped Hermione into the Gryffindor Tower as the potrait of the Fat Lady opened.

"Harry? Why are you wearing rings?", Hermione asked as she looker at the lord rings on my left hand.

"Oh! They're my family rings Hermione. The one with the ruby for the Potter lordship, the emerald one for the Black's.", I explained.

"Oh, so you're Lord Potter-Black now? Should I curtsy or something?", she teased and I stuck my tongue out at her making her laugh.

"Damn Hermione! You look gorgeous!", Parvati exclaimed. The Gryffindor common room became silent and just looked at us. Well, Hermione. The blokes ogling her and the ladies looking at the diamonds on her neck and ears.

"Thank you Parvati. Do you know if Ginny and the gang are ready?", Hermione said trying to divert the attention away from her. Ron and Neville went down looking great with their dress robes. After some time, Ginny came down as well.

"Where did you get the diamonds Hermione?", Ginny said with a squeal.

"Harry made me wear them.", Hermione explained and all of Gryffindor looked at me and I felt nervous.

"You're making the rest of us blokes look bad Harry. You can't just give diamonds like that!", Seamus said breaking the tension. Neville, Ginny and Ron looked at me with knowing smiles. Of course purebloods know the significance of gifts like this!

"Right. I guess we better go then. You all look great. Ginny, you're so getting top bid tonight!", Hermione said breaking the awkwardness and leading us out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Have fun you guys!", Seamus said.

Since Hermione was walking ahead of us, Ginny, Neville and Ron we're all treated to the view of Hermione's back side.

"Damn Hermione! You give a whole new meaning to sexy back!", Ginny teased and Hermione turned around to face us and just gave a glare.

"You better watch Hermione's back, Harry. Literally.", Ron whispered.

"I know mate, I know.", I sighed.

The five of us entered the Headmistress' office since we would be flooing from there to head to the ministry.

"You're all looking great. But best hurry or you'll be late.", Professor McGonagall greeted us. We then went to the fireplace one by one and then we're off.

As we arrived at the Ministry, we were then separated by the ushers. Hermione and Ginny are to go into the room along with the other ladies to be auctioned and the males were escorted into the venue.

It's showtime.

The three of us shared a table and had some dinner. We shared polite conversation with the other attendees but Neville, Ron and I stuck out for each other.

"So? You guys are bidding? Or just going to sit it out?", Ron asked.

"I'm going to do my best to bid for Ginny, Ron but I do have my limit. I just hope I get to be her top bidder. I don't want her spending an entire week with another bloke mate.", Neville admitted.

"True mate, true.", Ron agreed.

"What about you, Harry?", Neville asked.

"I'll just wing it mate.", I said with a shrug.

The lights suddenly dimmed and a spotlight was focused on the stage where the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood.

"Welcome to the first ever charity auction of the Ministry for the benefit of Hogwarts, St. Mungo's, and the victims of the war. Your donations will help send orphans to school, bring financial support to incapacitated victims and heroes, and of course help in repairs for Hogwarts and upgrading St. Mungo's facilities. I would like to thank the twenty ladies who accepted our invitation to participate in this auction. I would also like to thank the gentlemen present for your donations. Let the auction begin.", with a round of applause, the minister left the stage and the master of ceremonies took the stand.

"Alright, rules are simple. We'll call each lady to the stage and the bidding starts. All starting bids are at 500 galleons. The winner of each bid gets to spend the entire week with their chosen lady. With that said, let us start.", the host said.

"The first lady to be auctioned is Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. Ms. Granger is famous for -", the host was interrupted when someone loudly made a bid by raising his wand.

"1,000 galleons!", the voice said.

"Alright gentlemen! Calm down. As soon as Ms. Granger is on stage, let's start the bid.", the host smiled. Hermione entered the stage and the spotlight was on her.

"5,000 galleons!", another gentleman said.

"Harry! Are you not going to do anything?", Neville asked and I just winked at him. I'll just wait when things get interesting before I join this bid war. Nobody is taking my Hermione from me, not even for a week.

"20,000 galleons!", we heard someone said.

"Damn! Who knew Hermione could get so popular!", Ron said.

"50,000 galleons!", another voice called.

"60,000 galleons!", said another.

"100,000 galleons!", I said and I raised my wand. I feel everyone looked at me and I smiled. Watch it boys! There's a new player in your bid war.

"Damn, Harry!", Neville and Ron chorused.

"110,000 galleons!", I turned to the voice and saw Malfoy. This how you want to play ferret? Bring it on!

"120,000!", I saw Justin Finch-Fletchley said.

"150,000!", Viktor Krum said.

"200,000 galleons!", I said and I saw Hermione looked at me with shock. I just winked at her. I got you 'Mione! This blokes won't ever come near you, I promise.

"200,000 going once… going twice…", the host said.

"210,000!", another player this time an old man. Hell no! You disgusting old pervert!

"230,000!", Malfoy again.

"235,000!", Justin said.

"250,000!", the old man said.

"300,000!", Viktor Krum.

The hall went quiet and the host started the count, "300,000 going once…"

"350,000!", Malfoy said. Cute, ferret! Cute!

"400,000 galleons!", the old man said smugly.

"500,000!", I said and Hermione shot me a glare. I chuckled. Sorry 'Mione. I can't let these fools win.

"You're crazy Harry!", Ron shrieked.

"I know Ron. I know.", I said with a laugh.

"500,000 galleons going once… going twice…"

"600,000 galleons!", Malfoy said shooting me a smirk. You asked for it, Ferret!

"650,000!", I glared at Malfoy.

"700,000 galleons!", this time it was the old man. I've had enough of this shit! It's time to bring out the big guns.

"700,000 galleons… going once… going twice…"

"One million galleons!", I stood up and Hermione stared at me open mouthed. I gave Malfoy and the old man a challenging stare. I saw Malfoy gave me a glare and the old man sighed. Yep! I got this. So back off you idiots!

"One millions galleons… going once… going twice… Going thrice… Ms. Hermione Jean Granger sold to Harry James Potter!", and the host pound the gavel to seal the deal. The audience was silent for a few minutes and then started clapping.

"Mr. Potter, step right up and claim your date.", the host said still in awe with the bid war that happened and the final price.

I walked to the stage and saw Hermione glaring at me with a look of confusion on her face. So cute! But damn, I'm gonna get hexed for this I'm sure.

I approached the host first and handed him the check worth one million galleons. I then walked up to Hermione who by now was already fuming with her hands on her hips. I slowly walked to her and trapped her in a hug to prevent her from hexing me. "Hey there, fiancee!", I whispered with a voice filled with amusement and nervousness.

"I'm so going to hex you for this Harry Potter!", Hermione hissed in my ear making me chuckle.

"I know 'Mione. But I still have to do something. After all, I promised to meet you here didn't I?", I said with a wink and I kneeled down on one leg in front of her holding her left hand. I grabbed one of the ring boxes and opened them. By now, the hall was so quiet that you could here a pin drop.

"Oh my! Merlin! Harry! It's you. It's you all along.", Hermione said as realization struck her.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, promise to honor you, Hermione Jean Granger, and forsaking all others as my betrothed. So mote it be!", I said making the words formal for the betrothal to be sealed in magic. I slid the Potter engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot the other one.", I told Hermione as I grabbed the Black ring and slid it on here left middle finger.

"Will you marry me, Hermione?", I asked her as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, promise to honor you, Harry James Potter-Black, and forsaking all others as my betrothed. So mote it be!", Hermione replied as her rings glowed. I stood up and hugged her tight.

"Yes, Harry I'll marry you.", she whispered in my ear. "But I'm still gonna hex you though. You better watch your arse!", she added.

"I know Hermione. I know.", I said as I released her from my embrace, took her left hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles as I looked into her eyes. Finally! The world knows your mine, Hermione. I promise you won't regret this! I'll make you as happy as can be.

"Well, let's give it up for Lord Harry James Potter-Black and the future Lady Potter-Black!", the host said and with that the audience interrupted into cheers as the photographers blinded us with the flashes of their camera.

"Let's get of here, Hermione!", I whispered into her ear and she just nodded. I surprised Hermione by gathering her up into my arms and carrying her bridal style.

"Harry Potter! Put me down!", she squealed.

"Sorry babe, we got to escape the wolves. And your shoes can't make you run fast!", I said as I ran from the venue of the auction and went straight to the hall where the fireplaces of the floo were at. I flooed us into Diagon Alley and we arrive at the Leaky Cauldron shocking Tom and the rest of the diners.

"It's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!", Tom said.

"Hey Tom! Can't talk right now. See ya later!", I said still carrying Hermione.

"Put me down Harry!", Hermione screamed into my ear.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez woman!", I immediately put her down, held her hand and lead her outside.

"What now, Harry?", she asked me.

"Well, I did pay for a one week to spend time with you right and it cost me a million galleons so, you're coming on a vacation with me. We can then visit your parents afterwards.", I replied.

"Where are we going?", I asked.

"It's a surprise!", I winked and pulled a short piece of rope from my breast pocket. I took Hermione's hand making sure she held tight to the rope as well, I grabbed my wand and activated the portkey.

"Welcome to Paris, Hermione!", I said as we arrived in one of the muggle warded parts of the Eiffel tower. Welcome to the city of love, my love.

"You planned everything didn't you?", she asked me and her face was still in awe of everything that's just happened.

"Yes. After all, it's my first vacation ever.", I smiled. She gave me a look of understanding and hugged me.

"Well, let's make sure that this will be your best one then.", she told me. It already is Hermione since I have you with me.

"Let's check in to a hotel Hermione and buy some clothes. We can stay here for 2 or 3 days and then we can visit Black Island. I've never been to the beach before so -", I said filled with excitement and Hermione laughed at me as she pinched my cheeks.

"Alright Harry. Let's do whatever you want. Come on then. I can't wear this diamonds everywhere you know.", she said as she grabbed my hand leading the way.

Hermione's POV

I led Harry away from the Eiffel tower to one of the nearby shops. We need to buy clothes for this impromptu vacation. I really wanted to discuss things with him but it could wait. This is Harry's first vacation after all, and I'm going to make sure that he enjoys himself.

I led him to one of the boutiques and then I remembered that I didn't bring any money and this is a muggle store. "Harry did you bring any money with you?", I asked him sheepishly.

"Of course, money. Don't worry I got this.", he chuckled.

"Well come on then. We need clothes.", I said as we stepped into a store. The saleslady immediately attended to us. It must be the diamonds around my neck.

"What can I do for you miss?", she asked in French.

"We need clothes for an impromptu vacation actually. I'm going to need some sun dresses for me, shorts, and tops. Also some swim wear, pajamas and underwear. Oh and one fancy evening dress and sandals in case we go for a fancy place for dinner. Some sandals, shoes, and a travelling bag too. For him, some pants, shirts, shorts, a three piece suit, leather shoes, sandals, underwear, pajamas, and swim trunks. And a travelling bag. Oh and some sunglasses for both of us and maybe some hats for me and a cap for him.", I replied in French and Harry just looked at me shaking his head.

"Please take a seat Miss and I'll bring you what you need.", she escorted us to a lounge and offered us some drinks before she left with the other sales personnel.

"Where did you learn to speak French?", Harry asked.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me yet Harry.", I winked at him.

The saleslady then came forth and started showing me all the things I asked for. I started picking the sun dresses, tops, and shorts that I liked. Afterwards I picked an evening dress. I also choose some sandals and shoes. Then I had to pick swim wear, underwear, and pajamas which got Harry's attention. Apparently the sales personnel all picked out the flimsy types of underwear and pajamas, you know those types that Victoria's Secret models wear, yep. Those are the ones they got for me which made me blush. Harry stared at the underwear sets and pajamas for me to choose from and then he looked at me and started blushing as well. I smacked him on the head and hurriedly picked out the things I want which the sales personnel took.

"What did you do that for?", Harry said while holding his smacked head.

"Sorry, just it's embarrassing and you were staring.", she blushed again.

"Oh. Sorry Hermione. I just never seen those types of clothes before.", he replied also blushing.

"Well, you still in for a surprise then. I haven't picked out my swimwear yet.", I laughed as I saw hin start to blush again.

The salesperson showed me some bikinis and I quickly made my choices to avoid more awkwardness with Harry. Surprisingly, picking Harry's clothes went so much faster than mine. The only awkward part was when he had to pick underwear and I asked him if he wore briefs or boxers. I had to control my laughter when he quickly picked some boxers from his choices. We each purchase a travelling bag for us to store our purchases in when we arrived at our hotel.

"How much for everything Miss?", I asked again in French.

"12,570 euros.", the cashier said so I translated for Harry and he just took a black credit card from his wallet that was placed in his trouser's back pocket.

"Is he your husband?", one of the saleslady asked as she stored our purchases in shopping bags.

"No. He's my best friend and fiance.", I replied.

"You two make such a cute couple.", she replied and I merely said thanks. We exited the store and Harry was looking for a cab. I then reminded him that we need some cash so we looked for an ATM and Harry handed me his card.

"Harry? You shouldn't let me do this.", I told him.

"What? What's mine is yours 'Mione. Besides, it's just money and I don't know how to work that thing anyway.", he shrugged.

"Alright come here and watch. I'll show you how to work this.", I told him to operate the ATM and before withdrawing any money yet, I checked how much is the current bank balance. To say I was shocked was understatement. This account has around 400 million pounds sterling!

"How much should we get Harry?", I asked.

"I don't know 'Mione. You decide.", he replied and I just sighed. We really need to talk about his money so he can set boundaries with me.

I withdrew 3,000 pounds to be sure. And then we hailed a cab and asked it to drop us off in a place where there are lots of hotels for us to choose from. This is going to be one hell of week indeed!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Front Page Reactions

Harry woke up in the crack of dawn when he heard tapping on the window. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight that he saw. Hermione was sleeping next to him with an arm wrapped around his torso and her face snuggled on his chest. Hermione looked so peaceful as she made cute little snoring noises that made him chuckle. I could get used to this view!

Since the tapping became more insistent he slowly stood up from the bed careful not to wake Hermione. He opened the window and saw a brown barn owl with a roll of parchment and some newspaper on its leg. He took the letter and the paper and gave the owl some water. "Sorry I don't have owl treats or food with me.", he told the owl who he saw devoured the water he offered. After drinking its fill, the owl flew away and Harry closed the window and he started reading the letter.

******************

Dear Harry,

I hope you don't mind what I wrote as a special front page article for the Quibbler. I figured its best to provide another source that explains of what happened at the auction aside from the Daily Prophet.

My daddy was at the auction and he took the pictures. He narrated the events about what he saw and I offered to write the article.

I hope this helps.

Say hello to Hermione for me and congratulations on your engagement.

I'm happy the wrackspurts have finally cleared away from you.

Luna

******************

Harry then opened the paper and saw the front page. There were four pictures there. The largest picture was him carrying Hermione as he ran away from the venue. Beside it was a photo of him kneeling as he took one of the rings and slipped it on Hermione's finger. Below the two larger pictures was him standing up declaring his bid of one million galleons and beside it was a photo of Hermione standing on the stage.

******************

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger: Engaged at last!

By: Luna Lovegood

Last night at the Ministry of Magic's auction, a historic event took place that will shape the wizarding world's future and next generations.

With 20 ladies off to be auctioned with the winning bidders to get a chance to spend one week with the lady of their choice, the night was expected to be a success. Proceeds from the auction will be for the benefit of Hogwarts, war victims and incapacitated heroes, and St. Mungo's. The event gathered a total of one million and nine hundred fifty thousand galleons from the auction. While this indeed is a huge amount, the biggest shocker of the night was that the first lady to be auctioned, Hermione Jean Granger, was sold to her long time best friend, the newly instated Lord Potter-Black, Harry Potter for one million galleons after a crazy bidding war amongst the men present.

After signing off the check and giving it to the organizers, Harry Potter embraced his best friend and got on one knee as he offered her the Lady Potter and Lady Black engagement rings. The formal betrothal vows were said and Harry Potter then asked Hermione to marry him. She replied with the formal betrothal vows and then Harry Potter sealed the deal with a kiss on his lady's hand. To avoid being hogged by the press, Harry Potter carried his lady away from the venue to possibly start their one week worth of dates together.

We at the Quibbler congratulate Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We believe that it's a love story that has been shaped from a long friendship that span more than seven years. A friendship that has finally reached its long awaited conclusion.

Hearts of many gentlemen would surely be crushed by this news, but Hermione Jean Granger is completely off the market. We tip our hats to Harry Potter for his grandiose display of claiming the brightest witch of her generation. It was indeed a proposal that will go down in wizarding history.

******************

Thank you Luna! This will surely contradict whatever speculation and scandalous intrigue that Rita Skeeter will be writing in the Daily Prophet. Harry thought as he promised to buy Luna a good Christmas present and a souvenir from his vacation with Hermione.

******************

All throughout Britain and the rest of the wizarding world, the news of what happened at last night's auction spread like wildfire. Whether you read the Quibbler, the Daily Prophet, or both, the reactions from the front page news is a noteworthy as the event that caused them.

******************

-George Weasley wakes up at 6 AM everyday. It's a routine. Get ready, have breakfast, and open WWW at 8 AM. He may have started to accept his twin's death, but there is still an aching void in his heart. He can't even remember the last time he had a heartfelt laugh. His laughter now had a hollow in it ever since Fred died. He never thought that he would finally laugh - a real and an unfake one - today. While eating breakfast, an owl came in from the window to deliver his copy of the Daily Prophet. When he read the headline, his jaw dropped.

Hermione Granger sold to Harry Potter for one million galleons!

Boy-Who-Lived betrothed to Brightest Witch of the Generation!

By: Rita Skeeter

George read the article and then took a closer at the two photos, the first one with Harry on his knees and the second one with Harry carrying Hermione and running away from the venue. And then laughed! He laughed his first real laugh!

"Oh ickle Harrykins! You dog you! I can't believe you pulled a prank on Hermione and claimed her for the entire wizarding world to see!", he shook his head and laughed once again.

******************

It's going to be a relaxing day for the Hogwarts staff today since majority of the students signed up to leave the school for the two week Easter break. The headmistress could feel the excitement of the students as they eat their breakfast and chat with one another. The arrival of the owls that deliver the daily news increased that excitement to a whole new level. The gossip spread all throughout the four house tables with a buzz. As the headmistress read her copies of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, she know understood the excitement. She herself couldn't help contain her excitement as she hurriedly finished her breakfast and returned to her office. She had to talk to two portraits. Oh, Albus! You so owe me those galleons. Snape would probably be bitter about this.

"Albus! Severus! Wake up.", the current headmistress, Minerva McGonagall called to the two portraits.

"What can I do for you Minerva?", Albus Dumbledore's portrait said his eyes twinkling. Meanwhile Severus Snape's portrait just crossed its arms and looked down at the current headmistress.

"Exciting news. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger got engaged last night!", she informed the portraits.

"Really? You awakened our portraits just to tell us this information?", Snape said with a sneer.

"Come now, Severus. Surely this news is exciting to you as well.", Dumbledore said.

"If I were alive, this news would prove beneficial for me since I would've won the bet. But since I'm dead, I can't see why this news is important to me.", Snape said with a huff.

"Well Albus, it seems you owe me and Severus. After all, we got the bet right. Mr. Potter got together with Ms. Granger. As I recall, your bet was to Ms. Weasley.", McGonagall bragged.

"Please! If I were alive, you'd still have lost Minerva. Your bet was they would get together after Hogwarts. Mine was during their seventh year.", Snape sneered.

"No matter. Isn't it a happy news?", McGonagall said.

"Tell us how it happened, Minerva.", Albus said with excitement.

"Yes tell us how that idiot Potter finally got together with Granger. I expected more from Granger but as it turns out, she'd fallen to that ridiculous Potter charm.", Snape said.

Minerva informed them what she has read in the Prophet and the Quibbler highlighting on the photos in the Ministry auction.

"Curious. It seems Mr. Potter is in love with Ms. Granger but the latter hasn't showed the same sentiments. If I understand correctly from what you've shared Minerva.", Albus said.

"I agree Albus. But still, don't those two remind you of James and Lily don't you think so?", McGonagall said.

"Yes, yes. The Quidditch goofball Potter getting together with the intellectual beauty. What is it with those Potters always getting together with the best girls?", Snape sighed.

"Do you remember Albus, how Harry Potter's grandfather used to send howlers filled with compliments to the lady he ended up marrying? And also how James Potter kept on chasing Lily Evans and how he ended up proposing during the graduation?", McGonagall reminisced.

"You're right Minerva. I've seen four generations of Potter men in my time here at Hogwarts but Harry's proposal to Ms. Granger and how they got together is indeed the most outrageous!", Albus laughed.

"I hope the next Potter sprog with be a female then. I'd rather have a little know-it-all female Potter like Hermione Granger coming here than to endure another male Potter.", Snape said making Dumbledore's portrait laugh.

"Well, I hope I'm retired by the time the next Potter comes to Hogwarts. Can you imagine? Harry Potter's knack for attracting trouble and Hermione Granger's cunning and genius?", McGonagall said with a shiver.

"Yes indeed my dear! Best to have retired by then.", Dumbledore said.

******************

Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, and Seamus shared a compartment in the Hogwarts Express bound for Kings Cross Station. They were chatting, playing exploding snap, and sharing chocolate frog cards.

"Hey! Luna and I won the bet on Harry and Hermione! Pay up you lot.", Ron said in the middle of their game.

"What? You haven't won yet Ron. There are no wedding date details yet. Your bet is only halfway correct.", Seamus said.

"Yeah! The may marry in three years or something.", Ginny added.

"Please! You're just avoiding having to pay up 10 galleons to both Luna and me.", Ron snorted.

"Might as well just pay up now guys. You know how Harry's never gonna settle until he makes Hermione his wife.", Neville agreed.

"You may be right Nev, but I'll only pay up when the wedding date is final.", Seamus said.

"You know I still can't believe the stunt Harry pulled off at that auction!", Dean said.

"True mate. You guys are certain the Prophet never lied and exaggerated right? What's on the paper is what really happened?", Seamus asked Neville, Ron, and Ginny who were present.

"Rita Skeeter didn't lie this time mate. What she wrote was all true.", Ron said and Neville nodded.

"Damn! Who knew Harry would do something like that?", Dean said.

"Who in their right mind would spend one million galleons to bid on a girl!", Seamus said shaking his head with disbelief.

"I know mate. Neville and I were just sitting at the table we shared with Harry and just looked at him like he's crazy.", Ron agreed.

"Who would have thought Harry was rich? He never does seem like the type. The bloke's clothes never seem to fit him right and all.", Dean said.

"I knew Harry had money. I'd seen his vault once. But I never knew he was crazy rich. I mean one million galleons!", Ron said.

"Harry claimed his lordships, Ron. The vault you clearly saw was just his trust vault. The money there is just for his Hogwarts schooling. By wearing his lord rings, it means he know has full access to all Potter and Black vaults.", Neville explained.

"That makes sense Nev.", Dean said.

"Still! The one million galleons, proposing in public, carrying Hermione away… damn! Who ever thought Harry was like that? I mean I know his whipped. I just never thought he was THAT WHIPPED!", Seamus said.

"Harry's just threatened that's why he has to claim his position as the alpha to show the competition he's the one deserves Hermione.", Luna said.

"How did you know that?", Ron asked.

"What? You didn't know about the betrothal offers Hermione got?", Luna said.

"Now that makes more sense. Harry was threatened by the betrothal offers so he snatched Hermione up before any of them other blokes come taking her away.", Ginny said.

"That's right! I'm sure the males here understand. Caveman instincts are instilled in your minds after all. Harry just showed a normal male reaction.", Luna looked at the boys in the compartment.

"Well, with the events clearly documented in the papers, no other bloke would surely get ideas with Hermione now with that stunt Harry pulled.", Seamus said.

"True mate. Who would go against Harry Potter, slayer of Voldemort and a bloody lord too!", Dean agreed.

"Crazy bloke indeed who would go against Harry on this one!", Neville said.

******************

-In a compartment not so far away, six Hogwarts boys were sitting together also discussing what they read on the paper. They weren't feeling happy though. In fact, the news got them so scared they might as well not return to Hogwarts after Easter break. You see, these boys were the infamous group who wrote the comments on the list - The Top 10 Sexiest Witches in Hogwarts for 1998 (official results).

"You guys think we should transfer to Beauxbatons or something?"

"What you talking 'bout mate?"

"Harry Potter got engaged to Hermione Granger! Haven't you read in the paper?"

"So?"

"Are you an idiot! That means he'll go insane when he sees us. The blasted list, remember?"

"He promised not to attack us. He told the Great Hall that!"

"We'll just have to spend the remainder of this school year as far away from Hermione Granger as possible."

"Mate! It's Harry Potter! What if when we're all sitting in the Great Hall he could read our thoughts. He might know legillimency."

"No way! You're still harbouring thoughts about Hermione Granger!"

"I'm sure Potter will understand mate. Hermione Granger is damn fine after all. As long as you don't wank -"

"Shit! You're still wanking to thoughts of Hermione Granger? You crazy? Potter's gonna kill you!"

"You're not telling him are you?"

"Mate! Legillimency. You're probably a dead man walking already."

"I might have to transfer to another school after all. But can you blame me though? Hermione Granger is gorgeous!"

"Dude! No matter how gorgeous, if you want to live longer, never get into Harry Potter's bad side."

"I've stopped wanking to thoughts of Hermione Granger after the threat Potter made. You'd better wisen up and clean your act before Potter reads your thoughts. This may be the only thing that could save you if you wanna remain in Hogwarts."

"I guess my dick better say goodbye to Hermione Granger then."

"Dude! You're dick need not say goodbye since its never actually met Hermione in real life. It's just your fantasy mate."

"Besides, it's Potter's dick that will be spending quality time with Hermione Granger forever."

"True mate! Potter spent one million galleons and carried her away. He might as well get his money's worth."

"Well, it's best to acknowledge we've lost to Harry Potter mate. So let's raise a toast. Here is to Harry Potter, the Lord Potter-Black! The one bloke who finally gets to claim the Hermione Granger. To Harry bloody Potter, the luckiest bastard in the wizarding world!"

"To Harry Potter!", the boys raised their hands as if holding a glass and then clasped their raised hands all together. As they raised their hands, they marked the moment that they finally accepted Hermione Granger will never be theirs both in reality and even their dreams.

******************

In another compartment, Draco Malfoy sat alone and read the Daily Prophet once again. He still couldn't believe the stunt Potter pulled! I guess I now understood why Hermione rejected my betrothal offer. Who could hold a candle against Potter in her eyes?

He still couldn't believe Harry Potter spent one million galleons for just a bloody auction. Potter was never one to display his wealth after all and he obviously hated fame and attention. The stunt at the auction however is a stunt worthy of a Malfoy move. Bloke must love Granger so much to act like that!

He couldn't blame Potter's actions though. Hermione Granger is his generation's fantasy witch, she is or rather was the greatest catch. In the wizarding world, the wizard who gets to marry the most powerful witch is seen as the alpha. The alpha who every other wizard envies. The alpha who will breed the most powerful children to strengthen his bloodline. Hermione Granger is not only powerful but she's also the most brilliant. Never has there been a more popular witch in modern history. She's the greatest catch of them all and would certainly hold that title for centuries. And damn Potter for bagging the ultimate prize in the wizarding world!

He always thought that by showing off his wealth and winning Granger at the auction, he could convince her to rethink her betrothal choice and accept him instead. He thought it all out. But then, Harry Potter, the Lord Potter-Black and apparently the richest wizard in Britain foiled his plans. The Malfoys are very rich but even he knew that spending one million galleons was too much. Well not too much for Potter that's obvious.

Potter then crushed his hopes when he made the betrothal official in front of everyone at the auction. Harry Potter claimed his future Lady Potter-Black, finally declaring to all wizards that he is the alpha. By marrying Hermione Granger, the Potter and Black blood lines will produce the most powerful children of the next generation. Harry Potter just seemed to have everything Draco Malfoy wants! I've always fancied Granger especially after she slapped me in the face. Her intelligence and power always attracted me despite her being a muggleborn. If only I treated her with respect, there might be a chance that she would've picked me. Maybe… Nah! This is just wishful thinking! Hermione Granger will always choose Harry Potter. Even the Weasel never stood a chance. He looked at the photos in the paper once again. Congratulations Harry Potter! You are indeed the true alpha.

******************

Bill and Fleur Weasley were snuggling on their bed just enjoying the quiet of the weekend. It's a time for them to just be lazy around their cottage.

"Bill? Maybe we should arrange a future betrothal for one of our babies to Harry and Hermione's future children?", Fleur said as she caressed her little baby bump.

"What do you mean, my sweet?", Bill asked looking at his wife.

"I was just thinking about how powerful their children could be. It's in my veela heritage to be attracted to the most powerful partner. I guess it's a way to ensure the best for our babies, that's all.", Fleur said.

"Well, let's not think about those things yet. They just got officially engaged last night!", he replied.

"You're right. I'm really happy for 'Arry and 'Ermione! I always thought they would end up with each other.", she said with a smile.

"Me too, my sweet. Although, I don't think they would have children right away though. Hermione would probably want to start a career first.", Bill said.

"Have you seen the way 'Arry looks at 'Ermione in that picture? There's no way she wouldn't get pregnant right away after the wedding.", Fleur said with a knowing smile.

"How could you say that?"

"Veela magic, my love. I've always felt it with the two of them around. She's the reason why he is immune to my veela allure even during the TriWiz. 'Arry always looked at 'Ermione with respect and affection. But the picture in the papers? I've never seen 'Arry look at her like that. 'Ermione is in for a hell of a wedding night. A man who looks at a woman like that is bound to make her pregnant as soon as possible. Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard alive, Bill. His magic would induce him to mate and produce heirs with his wife. 'Ermione doesn't stand a chance. Didn't you know that the most powerful of wizards can break the effects of any form of contraception both magical and muggle?", she asked her husband.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It's the reason why Veela is attracted to power Bill."

"Well considering how Harry reacts around blokes who ogle Hermione, his effort to get her to sign the betrothal agreement, and what happened in the auction, Hermione better be prepared to have as many children as possible. I've never seen a man act like that around a woman before."

"Very true my love. Very true."

"They do make the perfect couple don't they? Best of friends. Most powerful wizard and the brightest witch."

"They're perfect for each other Bill. Just like you and me.", and Fleur kissed her husband on the lips.

******************

-Cho Chang looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet and smiled. As she read the article, she couldn't help but laugh. Finally! Harry admits to himself the reason as to why he left me during our date in his fifth year to meet Hermione Granger. It's about time that boy figured it out!

As she took a closer look at the picture she couldn't help but sigh and think of Cedric wondering if he ever looked at her the way Harry is looking at Hermione in the picture. If Cedric were still alive would we still be together? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have gotten together with Harry if he were. Cho liked Harry when she was at Hogwarts. He's the boy-who-lived after all. Plus, he was really cute. He had this boyish charm and his eyes were beautiful. He also treated girls with respect. There was just a downside to him - Hermione Jean Granger. Harry Potter always had her as the main girl in his life making it hard for any girlfriend to adapt. Back then, she was always jealous of Harry's friendship with Hermione. Harry always put her first - always seeking her opinions, glancing at her to check if she was alright, and catering to her every whim. Who leaves a date to meet with a best friend anyway? And a female best friend at that! After that disastrous date, she realized that she could never compete with Hermione Granger. She is the number one girl in Harry's life. She actually expected that they would get together after that but then Harry dated Ginny Weasley for a short time in his sixth year. When this happened, she was actually confused. It seemed Harry was still going for the popular, pretty, and athletic types after all. During the final battle, she saw Ginny and Harry kiss. At that time she thought maybe Ginny succeeded where she had failed - stealing Hermione Granger's spot as the most important girl in his life. But Ginny obviously failed as well since rumors spread around that Harry is never seen with the same girl during Hogsmeade weekends. And then this article in the paper happened!

"I wonder what made Harry realize his feelings for Hermione?", she thought out loud as she stared at the picture again. Damn! Hermione Granger looks stunning in this picture. Maybe that's the reason! He finally saw how gorgeous she was. As she looked back in her Hogwarts days, she recalled what Hermione Granger used to look like. She once noticed Hermione when she was a fourth year playing against Harry in Quidditch. She saw the girl who hugged him after winning the game. She asked around and learned she was his best friend. Hermione Granger - the smartest witch who ever came to Hogwarts in recent centuries. Back then she was bushy haired with prominent front teeth. When the Yule Ball came, like everyone else she was stunned to see the beautiful know-it-all on the arm of Viktor Krum as the belle of the ball. Since then, Hermione grew even more beautiful. It still does not explain Harry's outrageous behavior though! Harry was a shy boy who can't even talk to girls without blushing before. And now, this display at the auction seems so out of character. Harry must be desperate to resort to such caveman actions. And then it hit her! Of course, for the bid to reach one million galleons, there must be a lot of competition for Hermione not just during the auction but wherever she goes. Now I understand.

Hermione Jean Granger is indeed one lucky girl to capture the heart of Harry Potter, her second boyfriend. But then again, Harry Potter was always Hermione Granger's. Even when Hermione didn't know it yet. After all, why else did I suffer that ridiculous date with Harry just to listen to him talk about his brilliant best friend. She sighed. If only someone could love me like that…

******************

-Meanwhile in a manor in Bulgaria, Viktor Krum sat with his father and mother for dinner and they talked about the events at the auction.

"Well Viktor, it seems that Harry Potter has beaten you again. This time for the ultimate prize in the wizarding world. The opportunity to father the most powerful witches and wizards of the next generation.", Lord Krum said.

"At least we know now who Ms. Granger selected dear and why she rejected our Viktor.", Lady Krum said.

"Please excuse me father, mother.", Viktor left the dining room and grabbed his Firebolt for a fly around the Quidditch pitch. As he was flying and chasing after the snitch, his thoughts were lost to Hermione Granger.

I first saw Hermione Granger in the Hogwarts library. She sat in a corner and was biting the tip of her quill as she read a large tome. Her facial expressions were so adorable. She was a pretty young lady. Hogwarts and Beauxbatons had a lot of pretty girls but only Hermione Granger seemed to ignore his charms. In fact she glared at him since his fangirls are so loud as they try to catch his attentions in the library. So he came to the library frequently to just watch her study. I then observed she was very close to Harry Potter, his competitor. She helped him a lot and she was his number one supporter. She was his best friend. So he kept on observing her. When the Yule Ball was announced, he was more astute in making observations. He wanted to ask her to be his date but decided to see if she got together with Potter. When he heard Hermione advice Potter on how to ask another girl, he waited for the right moment and asked her out. Hermione Granger said yes and they became friends after that. She was also the belle of the ball. She was his hostage for the second task but she fussed on Potter afterwards. He asked Potter of what their relationship was, and Potter assured him they were friends. Harry Potter went to win the Quidditch cup and he left Hogwarts with the knowledge that he met a good friend in Hermione. She apparently became his girlfriend though they never made it official. She admitted he was her first kiss and they casually wrote letters. And then Potter defeated Voldemort with his friends. Potter became even more famous and with him acknowledging Hermione's efforts, she became a legend as well. That was how she became the most sought after witch in the wizarding world. She was the triple threat - Beauty, Brains, and Power. So of course his father wanted him to marry her. He really thought he had a very good chance. And then Potter came in and stole the Golden Snitch right under his nose.

Hermione Granger is like the Golden Snitch in Quidditch. There are many other balls that the audience take their focus on - the quaffle and the bludgers. The audience doesn't really care much about the snitch until the seeker sees it and makes the desperate attempt to catch it. Just like Hermione Granger, the other boys never noticed her. She just blended in and hidden her beauty from the world. But when she shows her glitter, like the golden shimmer of the snitch, all eyes are on her and the chase begins. There were a lot of seekers out to catch Hermione Granger. He always knew that. But of all the seekers, why does it have to be Harry Potter? Harry Potter beat him in the TriWiz tournament that he could accept. But losing Hermione, is a much harder loss to bear.

******************

-Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt woke up feeling a happy. The ministry auction was a huge success and they gathered a lot of money for its intended purposes. He owed the huge success to Harry Potter's very charitable donation - one million galleons! Nah! I actually owe the success to Hermione Granger. Harry would never spend that much on any other girl even for charity. Hell! Harry wouldn't even join the bidding if it weren't for Hermione.

The minister felt happy since they could now progress further in rebuilding the wizarding world from the money raised. Once again Harry Potter has sacrificed a lot for the community. Is it really a sacrifice though or did Harry just lost it and finally made claim on his lady?

"Thank you Hermione Granger for capturing the heart of the richest wizard in Britain!", he said with a laugh as he read the front page headlines. Damn! Who knew Harry Potter could be such a caveman? I pity the blokes who even dare to look at Hermione Granger.

******************

-In a house in Crawley, Dan Granger held a copy of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler with his face all pale. This cannot be happening! My princess is engaged!

"Dan? Are you alright? Is Hermione hurt? What's wrong?", Emma Granger asked. They have subscribed to the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler after they regained their memories to get updates on what's going on in their daughter's world. After all, Hermione gets featured in the paper quite often and proud parents that they are, they keep the articles in a scrapbook.

"Dear, I think I know now where Hermione got the money she gave us in paying for your treatments.", Dan said and handed the paper to his wife.

"Oh my! Hermione is engaged! And to Harry at that!", Emma exclaimed.

"I thought this Harry was just her best friend. And how come this boy is rich? Pulling out a million galleons like that just to win a bid on our girl. Emma, that's a bloody expensive date - almost 40 million pounds sterling!", Dan said in shock.

"Well Dan, apparently Harry is a Lord. He has two lordships in fact. He's now known as Lord Potter-Black.", Emma said as she read the paper.

"That makes sense! Hermione! Just nineteen! Engaged! To a bloody Lord!", Dan said hyperventilating.

"Honey, calm down. Deep breaths. Take a seat.", his wife said.

"How could they be engaged? They are not even dating. Has Hermione said something to you?", Dan said as he regained his composure.

"No honey. She said Harry was her best friend and that he thinks of her like a sister.", she shared to her husband.

"Well, there is no damned way a brother would propose marriage to his sister and look at her like that! Just look at the pictures, Emma! That bloke is going to eat our daughter for breakfast! And he's taken her away from God knows where. My baby!", Dan said clearly upset again.

"Oh hush! Harry is a gentleman. You know that. They've shared a bloody tent alone before for many months and he's never done anything to our daughter."

"But… but… they're engaged now and you know how hormonal teenage blokes are.",

"I'm sure they're alright dear. We'll surely hear from Hermione soon."

"Do you think this Harry loves our daughter? Do you think he'll treat her right?"

"I'm sure Harry loves her dear. And I'm absolutely certain he'll treat her right! Do you remember that he saved her life when he was just eleven?"

"I guess you're right. I just can't believe it though."

"I know dear. Hermione never even said that she fancied Harry or that Harry fancied her or something. It's always 'Harry's the bestest friend anyone could ask for' or 'how can I help Harry' or 'Harry needs advice with girls. What should I tell him?' And know they're engaged!"

"Maybe Harry's always been in love with her and she just didn't know it.", Dan said with a sigh.

"Hermione may be the smartest witch of the age, but she sure is dumb about feelings. This man is so in love with her and she still thinks he's just marrying her to help us.", his wife replied.

"Well dear, it takes a very strong man to marry our Hermione indeed. If Harry didn't use whatever means to 'trap' her, they wouldn't end up being engaged. That daughter of yours is too stubborn for her own good."

"You're right darling.", Emma kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Now all we have to do is wait for news from Hermione and meet this Harry.", Dan said with a huff causing his wife to laugh.

"You've already met him before dear. And we know a lot about Harry from what Hermione told us."

"Well the last time I met him was during the summer before their second year and Harry was just a skinny bespectacled kid with clothes too big for him. And now, he's our daughter's fiance who is a bloody lord!"

******************

-Harry Potter and Hermione Granger enjoyed a wonderful morning just strolling around Paris enjoying the museums and the food.

"Hermione? Do you want to visit the wizarding shops here? I need to buy something.", Harry told Hermione after they had lunch in one of the bistros. I need to buy a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Sure, Harry! Let's go!", Hermione grabbed his hand and lead them to the hidden wizarding shops in Paris. Hermione's been taking the lead since she's visited Paris before and Harry happily followed her around.

"Monsieur Potter! Mademoiselle Granger!", the wizards and witches whispered as they walked around the shops. Harry and Hermione felt awkward being stared at but they carried on. Hermione dragged him to one of the bookshops and he just followed. He needs a copy of the paper anyway.

Harry headed for the newsstands and Hermione walked around the bookstore with excitement.

******************

Hermione Granger sold to Harry Potter for one million galleons!

Boy-Who-Lived betrothed to Brightest Witch of the Generation!

By: Rita Skeeter

At last night's auction held by the Ministry of Magic, Harry James Potter, the newly instated Lord Potter-Black, made his debut into his lordships with a very expensive bang! Harry Potter bought a week's worth of Hermione Jean Granger's time for one million galleons!

Miss Granger one of the twenty ladies auctioned was expected to be a bid favorite with her being the brains of the Golden Trio. What's not expected however is her attending the auction with a show stopping dress that displayed her beauty and backside to perfection. (For details on who's wearing who at the auction see page 6)

The greatest shock of the night was the bid war for Ms. Granger that immediately started even before the lady entered the stage. The first bid was 1,000 galleons and it quickly escalated after that. Prominent males vied for Ms. Granger such as her ex-beau Viktor Krum, Scion Draco Malfoy, muggleborn royal Justin Finch-Fletchley heir to the Earl of Rosslyn, and fifty year old bachelor, Lord Devereaux from Italy. As the bids start to rise, the new Lord Potter-Black entered the bid war as he placed 100,000 galleons which caused everyone in the venue to stare at him in shock. Ms. Granger herself couldn't hide the shock on her face!

The bid war ended when Harry Potter clearly fed up from the excessive display of testosterone and arrogance, stood up and loudly stated, "one million galleons" and giving Draco Malfoy and Lord Devereaux his signature Avada Kedavra glare.

Then the next shock of the night came. Harry Potter went down on his knees, grabbed Ms. Granger's hand and uttered the words to formalize a betrothal for his houses, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. After slipping the rings on his lady's left hand, he then look into her eyes and asked, "Will you marry me Hermione?"

After replying to the formalized betrothal acceptance, Ms. Granger and Lord Potter-Black shared an embrace and the lord kissed the hand of his betrothed. Harry Potter lifted his lady in a bridal carry and left the auction.

Nobody knows where the couple went and their friends gave no comment when asked for details. But one thing is for sure, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are both off the market as they officially ended their status as being the most eligible witch and wizard of this generation with their engagement last night.

******************

"That'll show the world who my goddess belongs to.", Harry said as he finished reading the article. Hermione approached him carrying 5 large tomes.

"Woah! 'Mione! Easy on the books.", he said as he helped her out.

"But...but… these are rare finds.", Hermione defended herself.

"Mione we own lots of books. Both from the Potter and Black libraries. Don't buy too much yet since you have your own library.", he whispered in her ear making her blush.

"Sorry. I didn't know.", she said looking at him.

"It's fine. Let's just get these for now. No more buying for you before we check out the libraries. Okay?", he said as he placed an arm around her waist.

"Is that the Prophet?", Hermione asked him and he nodded. When she looked at the front page she glared at him and Harry gulped.

"Harry Potter! Look at what you did! This is so embarrassing!", Hermione grabbed his left ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Let go Hermione!", he pleaded.

"Will talk about this later.", she glared at him.

"Yes dear.", he said with a pout causing the cashier to laugh.

"You're such a cute couple.", the cashier said as he handed their purchases to Harry.

"Thanks!", he grinned and Hermione elbowed him.

"Jeez woman!", he said as he grabbed her hand and heard her mutter words like Prophet, caveman, crazy men which made him laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured song is entitled, With You I'm Born Again originally sang by Billy Preston and Syreeta Wright. Listen to the song to capture the feeling of the chapter.

Chapter Eight: Harry's First Vacation

"Harry, we need to talk.", Hermione told Harry when they got back to their hotel from the bookstore. Shit! We need to talk is never good, Harry thought as he started to get nervous.

"Alright. So Harry, I just wanted to know. Why did you all this?", she asked in a calm voice as she looked into his eyes. It was a look that penetrates one's very soul.

"I want to be with you Hermione. Always. And I want to help you with your problems. You're my best friend Hermione. I'll always do whatever I can to help you.", Harry replied sincerely. And I love you Hermione, but I won't tell you yet. Not until you feel the same way.

"But why go such extent? Harry! You're giving up your freedom for me. What about the chance to find love Harry? To be with the girl who will make you happy.", she said as her eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm not giving up my freedom Hermione. Besides, you make me happy. I can't imagine a life where I lose you, Hermione. A life where my best friend loses herself to confirm to rules set by a husband you don't want to be with. I want you to live your life the way you want it to. I'll do anything to make you happy.", he said and Hermione grabbed him in a fierce embrace as she buried her face on his shoulder with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had to go to such lengths just to save me Harry.", Hermione whispered.

"You have saved me in the past Hermione. Now let me save your future.", he said looking into her eyes.

"Harry. I want you to know that if you find the right girl who will make you happy someday, I will let you go.", she said in a voice filled with determination and she felt him tighten his arms around her as if he was afraid to lose her.

"No! I'll never let you go. I can't live without you.", he said and Hermione sighed.

"Whatever happens Harry, I'll always be your best friend. I just want you to promise me that when you find the right girl, you'll do whatever you can to ensure that you'll be together, even if that means ending our marriage.", she told him.

"I promise, Hermione. I'll never let the girl I love go.", he looked into her eyes and wiped her tears.

"Good. Now that actually makes me feel better.", she smiled. I'm already keeping my promise, Hermione. I did whatever I could to be with you. And rest assured, I'll never let you go…

"Hermione, since you agreed to marry me, would it be okay if we marry a month after graduation?", he asked her slightly blushing.

"Why are you in a hurry, Harry? Eager to use me as a shield from your fangirls?", she teased him.

"Why yes Hermione. I need the security that only the brightest witch of the generation can provide. Maybe when were married and you glare at them, they'll leave me alone.", he said with a pout and she punched his arm.

"Is that the real reason why you wanted to marry me?", she said with a mock glare.

"Yes, Hermione because fangirls are scarier than Voldemort.", he said with sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

"Haha! Verry funny! Come on then let's get some rest before we get ready for our night cruise in the Seine.", she said as she dragged him from the sofa and lead the way to their bedroom.

"Awww! Do we have to go? We can just stay in bed you know? I'd rather cuddle my fiancee.", Harry said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as they laid down on the bed. Hermione smacked him on the face with a pillow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry!", Hermione huffed.

"What? I'm just saying that I sleep better with you next to me.", he said innocently and she snorted. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Harry? Why did you choose to go to Paris for your first vacation?", Hermione asked.

"I want to see the lights. And taste the food. The Dursleys loved French restaurants but they never took me with them and -", Harry didn't get to finish his sentence since Hermione held him in her signature Hermi-hug.

"We'll eat all the French food we can stomach while we're here Harry. We'll do whatever you want to do and go to whatever place you want to see.", she told him.

"Thanks Hermione. You reckon 3 nights here is enough? And then we can go spend some time in Black Island?", he asked.

"Three nights in Paris is fine Harry. That's a lot of time to see the city."

"Great! And then we can go to the beach. Oh, Black Island is a private area so it's just gonna be us two. We should buy some supplies.", he said.

"Alright. I need to work on my tan anyway.", Hermione said. It's a good thing she was still hugging him because she can't see his face turn red as she mentioned the word tan.

Harry and Hermione had a lot of fun on their night cruise. The next two days were spent seeing the sights, stuffing themselves in French food and wine, and they even get to see an opera. Harry didn't enjoy the opera as much as Hermione did but seeing her in the dress she wore and her smiles as her eyes shone with excitement made it worth it.

The arrived at Black Island in the afternoon. They first standing roaming around the summer manor and looked at the available rooms. Harry and Hermione decided to stay in the adjoining bedrooms and decided to just explore the manor for the rest of the day and tour the island the next morning. Harry cooked their dinner and they had some wine afterwards. They spent the night talking until they decided to head to their bedrooms at midnight.

Harry woke up at dawn since he heard a sound from downstairs. He quickly put on some pajama pants, grabbed his wand and checked Hermione's room. Seeing her room empty, he went down and followed the noise. He heard music playing in a room that looked to be a ballroom. Since the door was open, he just peaked inside. There he saw Hermione in a pink babydoll nightie as she started playing with the keys of the piano as if testing if everything was in tune. Satisfied, with the sound, he saw Hermione took a seat on the piano bench and tapped her chin, clearly thinking of what to play.

He heard Hermione play a mellow tune, a love song of some kind. He closed his eyes and listened. He held his breath when he heard her sing. He'd never heard her sing before. He knew she played piano but she never sang. So he stood outside the ballroom and had his head by the door.

(Come bring me your softness  
Comfort me through all this madness  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again)

Harry saw Hermione closes her eyes and got lose herself in the music. Hermione had a sweet angelic voice that he would never get tired of listening to.

(Come give me your sweetness  
Now there's you, there is no weakness  
Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again)

It seems this song is perfect to describe how I feel with Hermione in my life. Meeting her felt like being reborn. The first eleven years of my life were marked by pain and suffering. Voldemort killed my parents and I grew up without love at the Dursleys. But meeting Hermione, being friends with her, feeling her care for me… it's like being born again. Harry thought as he too closed his eyes and felt the message of the song.

(I was half, not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world  
In need of one)

I grew up looking for something, someone. When I met you Hermione, you slowly made me whole with your friendship and support.

(Come show me your kindness  
In your arms I know I'll find this  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again  
Lying safe with you I'm born again)

Thank you for showing me kindness Hermione. Thank you for everything you do for me.

(Come bring me your softness  
Comfort me through all this madness  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again)

You've been with me all throughout the shit life threw at me. You've never left me, Hermione.

(Come give me your sweetness  
Now there's you, there is no weakness  
Lying safe within your arms, I'm born again  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again)

(I was half, not whole  
In step with none  
Reaching through this world  
In need of one)

(Come show me your kindness  
In your arms I know I'll find this  
Woman, don't you know, with you I'm born again  
Lying safe with you I'm born again)

When Hermione finished her song, Harry stepped inside the ballroom and clapped his hands. Hermione gave a shriek!

"Harry! You scared me! Wha - what are you - did you hear? How long have you been listenin", Hermione stuttered and then flushed scarlet which made him chuckle.

"I heard a sound which woke me up. I checked your room you weren't there. I got worried and went down. Good thing though or I wouldn't have heard you sing.", he said which caused Hermione ti blush even more.

"You can't tell anyone about this! Or I'll hex you!", Hermione threatened.

"What? You're a great singer Hermione. Why do you want to keep this a secret?", he asked confused.

"It's embarrassing Harry.", she said looking at the piano keys to avoid his eyes.

"Tell me please.", he whispered and she sighed.

"When I was six years old, I was asked to be the lead vocalist for a big event in church. I got so scared, I threw up on the stage. End of singing career. I never sing in front of anyone. Except my parents.", she admitted.

"Well, you sing really well. What song was that by the way?"

"It's my parent's wedding song. The song reminds them of the time they first got together. The song is called With You I'm Born Again. It's the theme song to a movie they watched on a date. After that date, they kissed and became a couple. And poof married and had me!", she said with a smile.

"Who would have thought Hermione Granger to be a romantic?", he teased.

"Shut up, Harry!", she glared.

"It's a beautiful song, Hermione.", he admitted.

"Yes! It is.", she sighed.

"Sing it again.", he requested.

"What? No! I can't.", she stood up from the bench.

"Hermione, it's just me. Please. Sing for me.", he looked at her with sincerity.

"Alright. Any requests?", she said and scooted to make room on the piano bench to make room for him. He took a seat beside her and pressed a few keys making her chuckle.

"Sing your parent's song again.", he asked her and she nodded. Then she started singing again. He sat there looking at her as she expertly moved her fingers on the keys and closed her eyes to sing her parent's song, which coincidentally is the perfect song for them as well.

They spent the rest of the week at the Black Lake following a routine - cooking breakfast together, eating their meal, exploring the island, swimming, riding a boat to just relax and then eat their lunch. Hermione would then spend time to work on her tan while Harry flew around the island. They take turns in cooking dinner and just lounge in the common room talking. On some nights, Harry was able to convince Hermione to sing for him. It was the best week of Harry's life. Finally, I'm reborn into a happy future with the woman who has been with me from the start...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Hermione's Dilemma

It was their last day at Black Island, Hermione is lounging around lying on a beach mat applying sunscreen on her arms and legs when saw Harry approach from the manor wearing board shorts with a towel draped on his shoulder. Harry sure did fill up nicely. He's no longer the skinny kid I grew up with. Now Harry is a six foot tall fine specimen of masculine beauty. The war and Quidditch shaped him nicely - rippling pectorals, broad shoulders, strong arms and legs, and washboard abs. His face with the chiseled jawline and defined cheekbones complements his messy raven hair and emerald green eyes to perfection. If he was fanciable in sixth year, then he's like an Adonis by now. Damn Harry! Why did you have to be so gorgeous! Hermione thought as she looked him over.

"See something you like Ms. Granger?", said Harry with a mischievous smile as he sat down on her beach mat. Two can play this game, she thought.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do see something I like, Mr. Potter.", she said with a wink which caused Harry to turn bright red making her laugh.

"Awww! You're so cute Harry. You have to get used to compliments by now what with you looking like that.", she then leaned closer and pinched both his cheeks. Since their faces were too close to one another, she could feel herself shiver from the intensity of his emerald eyes that seemed to see right through her soul. Something about the way he was looking at her made her weak in the knees. She's never seen Harry with his eyes darkened with affection, sensuality, and lust. She quickly let go of his cheeks and turned around. Was it really lust that I saw in his eyes? No… no. That's impossible! It's Harry we're talking about. He's a gentleman. Besides, I'm like a sister to him. It must be the heat of the sun.

"Well, get to it Harry. You know our routine.", she said as she lay on the mat on her stomach with her arms crossed for her to set her face in. When she noticed that Harry was just sitting there instead of automatically applying sunscreen on her back, she turned her face to him.

"Harry? You alright?", she asked since his face was still red. She heard him clear his throat and grabbed the sunscreen.

"Turn around then fiancee. I have an important task to do.", Harry said with a playful tone as he gained his composure. What's gotten into him a while ago?, she thought but then she just complied. She felt Harry cradle her hair away from her back and settled them across her shoulders. He then untied her bikini top from the back and let them fall to her sides. Harry started rubbing sunscreen on her back with his strong yet gentle hands. His slightly rough palms felt amazing on her skin. Damn! I could get used to this.

"There you're all done.", Harry said as he tied her bikini top.

"Thanks.", she sat down and looked at her chest to make sure that the bikini stop was secure.

"Now do me.", Harry said suggestively and she punched him on the arm.

"It's times like these that I remember you're such a guy.", she snorted as she she started applying sunscreen on his back.

"Hey, you can't blame a bloke. What with you wearing well, whatever it is that you're wearing.", he said.

"Harry, you must not get bothered seeing girls in bikinis. In some beaches, women even tan with only their bottoms on.", she explained as she spread sunscreen on his back.

"Really? Women do that?", Harry asked and then he turned his face to her, "Even you?"

The last question caught her off guard and she could only stare at him as she flustered bright red making Harry laugh.

"Score one for Potter. Now it's you who is blushing.", Harry chuckled.

"Well, if you really must know, I've never sunbathed topless before since my parents won't allow it. But I might try it sometime when they're not around.", she retorted once she regained her composure.

"Wha - really? You'd do that?", it was Harry's turn to be flustered.

"Oh Harry, you'll never know.", she said playfully and she walked away from him since she was done putting lotion on his back. She saw Harry face her still with his face all red.

"Granger - two. Potter - one.", Hermione teaser with her hands on both hips as she taunted him on the score of their blushing game.

"I'll get you for that Granger!", Harry stood up and ran after her. When he caught up with her, he carried her on his back like a potato sack and then unceremoniously dumped her in the water.

"I guess that's two for two, Granger.", Harry laughed as he saw her coughing out the water that she accidentally swallowed.

"Oh it's so on, Potter. You asked for it!"

"I'm so scared Granger.", Harry mocked. She lunged towards him and dunked his head into the water. Harry too came up coughing water out.

"Jeez woman! Fine! Let's call it a truce. You amazon!", Harry said with his hands up to surrender.

"Little Harry is scared with little Hermione.", she taunted.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever.", he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Let's ride a boat the sandbar and swim around there. That area's the best place to watch the fish.", she told him.

"Sure Hermione. Let's go!", Harry took her hand and lead the way.

After spending the day out on the beach, Harry and Hermione went back to the manor tired but happy. They cooked dinner together and got lost in the easy going manner that flows when they're working together. They just seemed to fit since they understood what the other needs.

"Hermione? What time do you want to see your parents tomorrow?", Harry asked during dinner.

"What time do we get back to Britain?", she asked.

"Well our portkey leaves Black Island for London at 10 AM tomorrow. We would then land at Grimmauld Place."

"We can go to my parents for lunch then. I'm sure they're just lounging around the house since it's Sunday tomorrow.", she suggested.

"That would be great.", he said.

"Thank you for bringing me here Harry. And to Paris. It's been a fun week.", Hermione said as she held his hand.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being with me in my first vacation as well.", he smiled at her.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place and Hermione sent a patronus to her parents saying that she'll visit them for lunch. She then noticed Harry seemed to be agitated.

"You alright Harry?", she asked.

"It's just, I'm meeting your parents in an hour Hermione. What if they don't approve me? What should I wear? Should I -", Harry's concern were interrupted by Hermione's giggles.

"Hey! A bloke could use some support around here!"

"Really Harry, everything's going to be fine. My parents already met you remember?"

"Well this time it's different. I was just a skinny runt then. And now I'm meeting them as your fiance.", he explained.

"Yes, you're no longer a skinny runt. You're now a very fanciable bloke. My mum would love you.", she teased.

"It's not funny Hermione. What if they don't like me? We got betrothed and I didn't even ask their permission and -"

"Harry, they'll love you. We'll explain things to them. We'll be honest. Besides, how could you be scared of two muggle dentists when you walked up to Voldemort's killing curse in the forest?", she reassured him.

"You don't understand Hermione. It's a bloke thing."

"Yes well, you best get ready then. And before you panic on what to wear, jeans and sweater would do or whatever you feel like wearing. I'll be at the library.", she went to the direction of the Black library and enjoy some light reading. Harry's just too adorable sometimes, she thought as he recalled his reactions to his fear of meeting her parents.

After forty-five minutes, Harry entered the library wearing black jeans, a dark green long sleeved dress shirt that he rolled up to his elbows, with brown leather shoes. She wolf-whistled at him making him glare at her.

"Come off it Hermione. I'm nervous here.", he said fidgeting.

"You'll be fine Harry. Relax.", she reassured him as she took his hand to lead the way outside the library.

"You sure? The clothes look okay right?", he said clearly worried.

"You look mighty damn fine Harry.", she winked at him which made him laugh.

"If I didn't know any better, Ms. Granger, I might think you're flirting with me.", he said.

"Well as long as it keeps you relaxed, you may think whatever you like.", she teased. She apparated both of them to her parent's backyard.

Hermione lead Harry into the house and called out for her parents. When she saw her mum and dad, she immediately ran towards them and hugged them both.

"It's good to you see too sweetie.", her mum said as they let go of each other.

"You must be Harry. Nice to see you again.", her mother walked towards Harry and shook ok his hand.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Granger. I do hope you're feeling much better.", he replied.

"Call me Emma dear or Mrs. Granger. There are two Dr. Grangers in this house. And it'll be confusing."

"Okay, Mrs. Granger. Thanks for having me.", he said.

"Nice to see you again, Harry. I'm Dan.", her father said.

"Nice to see you Mr. Granger.", Harry shook his hand.

"Now that we're done with the pleasantries, let's head to the dining room. I'm hungry.", Hermione said making everyone laugh.

"So… Hermione. It seems to me that you have news to tell us. We saw in the papers that you and Harry are engaged. How did it happen?", her mother asked once they were eating dessert.

"Mother! I…I…", she stuttered and Harry held her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't blame Hermione, Mrs. Granger. It's my fault. I take the blame for this.", Harry told her parents and Hermione looked at him with shock.

Harry then told her parents the story on how they became engaged. He started with seeing her cry surrounded by betrothal offers. And then narrated on Hermione's motivation to accept any of the offers and her ideal conditions. Harry confessed about going to Gringotts for help to arrange a betrothal agreement for them as well as having Andromeda disguised as his solicitor. His story ended with the events in the auction and how he brought her to Paris for 3 days and then 4 days at Black Island to get away from the press. Hermione just sat there looking at Harry with her mouth opened in shock. She can't believe he arranged all of that just to help her!

"Thank you for explaining the details Harry. Thank you so much for saving Hermione and helping us.", her mother said sincerely.

"Thank you Harry. For everything you do for Hermione.", her father said.

"No need to thank me sir. Hermione is my best friend. I'll do anything for her.", Harry replied.

"Why don't the ladies clean up and you and I could talk over some beers. What do you say Harry?", her father asked and Harry only nodded. Clearly, he's nervous again. What's dad up to now? She could only give Harry a reassuring smile as the men left the dining room for her father's study.

"Harry sure grew up into a very handsome young man, Hermione.", her mother started making small talk while she's doing the dishes.

"You're right mum. Harry is the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world for his fame, wealth, and looks.", she stated the facts.

"You're a lucky lady then since you're marrying him"

"I'm lucky to have him as my best friend mum. But this whole getting married thing, is not that simple.", she sighed.

"What's wrong Hermione?", her mother asked with concern.

"It's just, Harry's lead a very difficult life mum. With Voldemort dead and the wizarding world at peace, I just thought that he'll be finally happy you know. His chance to be a normal teenager and all that. But then, he had to sacrifice himself again just to help me and this time it's at the cost of his own freedom.", she confided.

"What do you mean dear? I don't understand."

"Mum, Harry is marrying me to save me from accepting other betrothal offers that either treat me as either a prized breeding mare or as a trophy to show at parties. He's doing this so I could live the future I want mum. But it saddens me that he's sacrificing his happiness for my own. I feel guilty mum. It's like I'm robbing him of the chance to meet a girl, fall in love. It's like I'm forcing him to give it all up just so he could help me. He can have any witch in the wizarding world mum, heck even muggle girls could be all over him for his looks and money, and he's sacrificing all that just to be stuck with plain old me. Mum, he's my best friend but what he's sacrificing for me, it's too much. I don't deserve this.", she confessed and tears fell down her face. Her mother hugged her and then guided her to sit down in one of the kitchen's island counter stools.

"Before I give my opinion dear, I have a few questions.", her mother told her and she nodded her agreement.

"First, did Harry offer the agreement freely? Did you force him to help you out or not?"

"Well when I was crying he offered to help me with some money and I said no. Then he asked me what if he marry me instead which I also said no. And then came this summons from Gringotts from a Countess who wanted to meet me for an arrangement for her nephew. Turns out the Countess was Andromeda Tonks in disguise and the mysterious Lord was Harry which I only found out was him after he bid a million galleons on me.", she narrated.

"So that's a no then. Alright, next question. How much money was on the offer? What are the terms that you signed up for?", her mother again asked.

"The offer made was 20 million galleons placed in my own personal vault and a muggle property in a relaxing suburb near a few resorts which is also very close to a muggle hospital. The terms were basically everything I could ever want - freedom. No demands on my career, children, and assurance that I'll be the only wife. Also there was a promise of friendship in the relationship and that any intimacy would not be demanded. The agreement states that my betrothed will wait."

"Okay. So let's see. When Harry came up front to offer to help you refused him. And then you accepted the terms of a mysterious lord which turned out to be Harry. He went through all that just to be with you. There must be a catch?"

"Well, the agreement states that I have to marry him right after graduation. Harry wants to marry a month after Hogwarts. That's about it.", she admitted.

"Think, Hermione. Any man who does all that effort just to help a friend out clearly just doesn't have friendship on his mind. As you said, he could have any girl he wants so why would have to go through all that trouble if he specifically didn't want you.", her mother said with a knowing smile.

"What are you saying mum?", she asked confused.

"Harry wants to help you yes. But he gets more out of this arrangement than you could ever think of. With this arrangement, he gets what he wants and that's you. Don't you see it? It's his opportunity to be with you so he took it. He's not doing this since he pities you dear. He's doing this because he wants you.", her mother explained.

"What? No! You can't be serious. Harry doesn't like me like that! No, mum. You're wrong!", she insisted as she looked at her mother as if the woman was crazy.

"How can you say that, dear? Did you ask him?"

"I heard him tell Ron that I'm like his sister mum. He said so during the war. Besides, his exes were all pretty, popular, and athletic types. I mean you know Ginny right? That's his type. There's no way he could like me like that. It's impossible!", she explained.

"I may not know him like you do, dear. But trust me on this. I know the look of a man who sincerely cares about someone. And Harry looks at you like that."

"Of course he cares. He's my best friend. That doesn't mean he fancies me though. He's never been attracted to me or anything. He's never awkward around me like he was with Cho. Or staring at me with a wishful gaze like he used to do to Ginny. He's just there, mum. My best friend Harry. Like he always was. So, I'm sure your wrong.", she stated with conviction.

"Let's say you're right dear. But didn't you see anything suspicious? Like has he ever acted jealous around other men before? Showed a possessive streak? Or given you a look that made you feel weak?", her mother challenged. Deciding to indulge her mother, she thought of her interactions with Harry from the time she met him up until recently.

"Well, he did get really mad when there was a vulgar list, his hands bursts into flames. I don't know if that's jealousy but he was angry that's for sure. As for the possessive streak, maybe his caveman antics at the auction could be counted. As for the look…", she started mumbling and then stopped when she remembered how he looked at her on their last day at Black Island. She didn't even notice that her face turned red from the memory.

"Hold up! What list are we talking about?", asked her mother.

"Um, well… Harry saw this list. The official results of a poll where blokes from first year to seventh voted on who are the top 10 sexiest witches in Hogwarts for this year. And the list had really vulgar comments and I was the top of the list. He never even read the entire list. He just saw my name and read the comments and he burned the list as his hand was on fire.", she explained.

"I thought so.", her mother said with a smug smile.

"Okay, you may have a point there mum but that's not enough evidence.", she said with a huff.

"Why are you so determined that he doesn't fancy you Hermione? Is it a self esteem issue 'cause trust me dear, if they say in the papers that you're the most eligibile witch and with you topping that list, you don't need any more proof that your gorgeous."

"Harry just doesn't fancy me, mum. I'm sure of it. We were friends for years and he doesn't like me like that. So you're wrong."

"You keep telling yourself that Hermione. Sooner or later you'll realize the truth. Word of advice, instead of denying and telling yourself he doesn't fancy you, why not think of how you feel about him. Maybe that's the real problem.", her mother's last words before the men joined them in the kitchen.

"So? How are you ladies doing?", her father asked them.

"Just doing the dishes honey.", her mother replied.

"Let's head to the living room then. I had a good talk with Harry. And well, we finalized the date for the wedding. How does July 31st sound to you Hermione?", her father asked as he lead them to the living room.

"Well? What do you say?", her father asked once they were seated.

"It's Harry's birthday!", she said.

"I know sweetie. He says it's convenient to have his birthday and your anniversary on the same day. He joked about in case he forgets your anniversary, you'll have to forgive him since it's his birthday after all.", he dad said and her mum and Harry laughed. She just sat there, slack jawed.

"What do you say Hermione? The 31st of July works for you?", Harry asked her and she just nodded making mer mum squeal in excitement. And the rest of the day was spent listening to her mother talk about wedding details. What is it with mother's and weddings?

They left her parents house at nine in the evening after they had dinner and some wine. She hugged her mother who whispered to her, "Think about what I said Hermione. You might be surprised with what you'll realize."

She then hugged her father who also whispered in her ear, "I couldn't have parted with you Hermione to anyone less worthy. Take care of each other."

Harry held her hand and apparated them to 12 Grimmauld Place and she was still confused. What did her father mean?

"Harry? What did you and daddy talk about?", she asked.

"It's a bloke thing Hermione. So I can't tell you. It's between your father and me.", he answered with an apologetic smile.

"I'll be in the library for some light reading okay?", she told him since she needed a place to think.

"Good night, Hermione. Don't stay up too late.", Harry kissed her forehead and headed up the stairs to go to sleep. She was left standing there with heart pumping wildly in her chest.

I can't be falling in love with Harry, can I?, with that thought she went to the library, sat on the couch with her heart still beating so fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: His and Her List

"Harry? You do know that weddings are cumbersome to organize right? There are so many things to consider?", she told him as they were at breakfast the day after they visited her parents.

"I didn't know that Hermione. I've only been to one wedding. Bill and Fleur's.", he admitted sheepishly.

"I thought so. I reckon we should have a list of what we want. Then have someone do everything else for us.", she said.

"Alright. Let's hear it.", he sighed bracing himself for a long list.

"I want a small intimate wedding. No more than 100 guests. Just close family and friends. I want Ginny as maid of honor and Luna as the bridesmaid. I want lilies as my bouquet and scattered petals of red and white roses on the aisle. For the music, just a piano, saxophone, and violin combo. I couldn't care less for the food and cake and those other trivial things.", she said.

"What that's a really short list!", Harry exclaimed.

"You thought I'd be seem bridezilla didn't you?", she smirked and he nodded.

"I guess your list is very doable. I agree with what you said. I'll have Ron as best man and Neville as the other groom's man. No reporters at the ceremony. That's all I want.", he told her.

"Really? That's all you want?", she looked at him for confirmation.

"Yes, that's all I want. I don't really care much for the wedding. Knowing I'll marry you is more than enough for me. If you were to ask me, my list for the honeymoon would be longer.", he confessed.

"Why is that?", she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, there's so many places I want to visit with you and things to try out.", he admitted.

"Alright. You plan the honeymoon. I'll coordinate the wedding. You reckon Mrs. Weasley can take care of everything else? Food and other stuff? My mum can help of course but I don't want to tire her very much. She's still on treatments."

"Mrs. Weasley would be happy to do it for sure.", he smiled.

"Where do you want to get married?", she asked.

"Well, we met at Hogwarts and it's a special place for both of us. You think that's doable?", he suggested.

"Harry, that's brilliant! We can ask Professor McGonagall if she agrees. We can get married in the Great Hall and have the reception there. That way, we don't have to do much effort.", she agreed.

"Great! So let's ask her when we get back and I'll owl Mrs. Weasley.", he said.

"You're good at this wedding planning stuff.", she teased.

"Hmmm. Don't know. I'm more of a honeymoon kind of guy. Seems more exciting to me.", he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever helps you sleep at night, Potter.", she retorted with a slight blush on her face.

"Hermione? Your list didn't mention a dress? Don't all brides think that's most important?", he asked.

"Don't worry about that Harry. I already know what I'm going to wear. You just do you and your menfolk. And I'll take care of Ginny and Luna's dresses. I'm going on red and gold themes for their dresses as well as other wedding accents. It's best you keep that in mind in choosing robes.", she told him.

"I guess we're settled then.", he told her and she nodded.

They came back to Hogwarts with only three remaining items left on their to do list for the wedding: (1) talk to Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna; (2) talk to Prof. McGonagall; and (3) buy their wedding party's attire except Hermione's wedding dress. Hermione assured Harry that her wedding outfit is already a crossed-out item on their rather short list. Everything is all set since Mrs. Weasley agreed to do everything for them. They just have to confirm the three remaining items on their list and they're all set for July 31st.

They gathered Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna in the Room of Requirements for their big news as soon as they arrived back. It's best to talk about it at once to make things easier.

"Thanks for coming you guys.", Harry said.

"Gin, Lu, can I talk to you for a sec?", Hermione approached the girls and they sat on the opposite corner of the room.

"Gin, Harry and I decided to have the wedding on July 31st this year. I want you to be maid of honor and Lu, will you be my other bridesmaid?", Hermione told the girls and they squealed as they embraced her. The squeals of course attracted the attention of the men sitting at the opposite corner.

"I reckon this is about the wedding then? Girls only squeal about weddings and babies. So I'm sure it's the wedding.", Ron commented.

"Well, be my best man will ya mate? And Nev, be my groomsman?", he went straight to point and both men clapped him on the back indicating their acceptance.

"When's the wedding, Harry?", Neville asked.

"July 31st.", he said.

"On your birthday? Isn't that weird mate? That means getting only one present for your birthday and anniversary.", Ron said.

"Mate, I'm getting the best birthday present this year. What more could I want?", he said with a smile.

"You're so whipped mate. W-H-I-P-P-E-D!", Ron said.

"Nice to know you can spell Ron.", he remarked with sarcasm earning him a punch to the arm.

"You blokes free this Hogsmeade weekend to buy dress robes?", he asked and both men grimaced but complied to the request.

"Hermione! Us blokes are done. What about you?", he called out to the ladies who stood up and joined the men.

"We have one request though. You can't tell anyone about this. It's a secret we intend to keep from the public. We want a private wedding and only those who are invited should be in the know. We hope you understand that.", Harry said and the wedding party nodded.

"How do you make sure this news doesn't spread though? This is like the wedding of the century!", Ginny asked.

"Oh, leave it to me Ginny. It'll stay a secret I'm sure.", Hermione said a smirk making the rest shiver. Apparently they all remember what happend to Marietta Edgecombe after she betrayed the DA.

"You sure you can handle marrying Hermione, Harry? She's brilliant. But scary.", Ron said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Ron.", Harry said with a wink to his best mate.

The next day, they asked for an audience with the headmistress which she immediately granted. Hermione told her favorite professor of their plans which the headmistress gladly granted. They were also assured of her secrecy. And with that everything was all set. They just need to buy their wedding party's attire and send the invitations.

On the next Hogsmeade weekend, the wedding party apparated to muggle London to buy their outfits. They decided to go to muggle stores since their presence in wizarding shops would spill their secret. Hermione lead her bridesmaids to a shop that sold gowns. Harry lead his party to a shop that sold suits.

"I'm thinking ruby red with gold accents fir your dresses how's that sound?", Hermione informed them.

"That sounds awesome!", Ginny agreed and Luna smiled.

"Brilliant! Let's get shopping then.", she opened the door to the shop.

"Hi! How may I help you?", a sales lady said.

"I need dresses for my bridesmaids. The wedding theme is red and gold. So maybe a red dress with gold accents?", she told the sales lady.

"I've got just the thing. Please take a seat.", and with that she left. They were then offered light snacks and champagne.

"Here we are!", the sales lady came back with a ruby red flowy dress with a golden accent on the waist. The dress reminded Hermione of what the greek goddesses wore. It was simple and elegant. It's perfect!

"I love it but the girls should try it on first.", Hermione said and the girls stood up to be fitted.

"Miss? What about you? Aren't you buying a wedding dress? You may see something you like in our store.", the sales lady told her.

"No one actually knows what I'm going to wear. I'm having it custom made to fit my fiance's taste. I already have a seamstress and it shall be ready soon. I do need something for my veil though. Do you have cute hats? I need a small white hat or red hat just to pin to my hair as an accent where the short veil that's just enough to cover my face will be set at. If you have something like that, then I'll take it.", Hermione smiled. My dress should be ready in two weeks. I'm sure Harry's going to laugh at my choice of dress when he sees it. Hermione decided to wear a custom made dress for the wedding. The dress she'll be wearing will be an exact replica of Marilyn Monroe's famous dress in The Seven Year Itch, the only difference is that her wedding dress will be made of white silk and she requested for the back to be bare to showcase her figure spectacularly, just like at the auction.

"Follow me, I think I have what you need.", and then she was showed to a display of hats. She decided on getting the small beautiful white hat that she could pin to the side of her hair along with the veil. Now I'll just need to find shoes and jewelry and my look is complete.

Ginny and Luna were very happy with her choice of dress and Hermione gladly paid for it along with her hat. She then lead the girls to some shops that sold shoes.

"Now girls, you get to decide what shoe to wear so have fun looking around. Let me know once you're decided so that I can pay for it and we'll go find the gentlemen.", she instructed. Hermione found what she was looking for the moment she saw it. It was a four inch white stiletto pumps by Manolo Blahnik. The perfect shoe to complete my wedding look. After some time, Luna and Ginny approached her with choices and she gladly paid for them. She lead the group in the direction of the shops selling men's clothes. They entered the store they saw Neville in. Apparently he was already fitted and he's just waiting for Ron. Harry also made his choice already and was just at the changing rooms.

"Hey ladies!", Harry greeted them. Harry looked at her shopping bag.

"Can I see?", he asked her.

"No!", she stuck her tongue out.

"You're no fun. It's just a shoe anyway.", he pouted.

"Fine then.", she relented and he kissed her cheek and opened the shoebox in the bag.

"I seriously can't understand why you women wear such uncomfortable shoes.", Harry asked as he perused the high heels.

"Well they're very pretty shoes.", she defended crossing her arms.

"If you say so. But I figure you won't be able to walk by the end of the ceremony.", he told her.

"Please! I wore something like this at the Yule Ball.", she huffed.

"Really? Wow! I can't believe women can endure this stuff. I'm so glad to be a bloke.", he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Women ensure shoes like these since it helps make our legs look nice and our bums smaller.", she explained.

"Really? Go on then. Show me?", he said as his eyes shone with mischief.

"Now you're just being a prat!", she playfully smacked him on the head.

"For the record, your legs always look great with or without these types of shoes and your bum -", she cut of whatever he was going to say as she covered his mouth with her hand and glared at him. He retorted by tickling her sides making her hand on his mouth drop as she fought to control her laughter.

"Oi! Love birds! What do you think?", Ron called out to them as he interrupted their moment.

"You look nice Ron.", Hermione said still blushing.

"That's the one mate.", Harry agreed. Ron smiled and went back to changing rooms. Harry stood up from the couch to pay for their purchases. They enjoyed some time in muggle London and had dinner in one of the many restaurants before they returned to Hogwarts.

All the items on their wedding list are accomplished. They just have to wait for the 31st.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Hermione's Realizations

The days flew by so fast. It seems like only yesterday when she was an eleven going on twelve bushy-haired bucktoothed know-it-all who rode the Hogwarts Express for the first time to enter an unknown world. And now, she's a nineteen year old full-fledged witch who's taken all her N.E.W.T exams last week and now waiting for her graduation day tomorrow and the ball at night. Her Hogwarts journey is finally over. It's been eight wonderful and bittersweet years filled with hardship and friendship. Tears and laughter. Eight years of being with Ron and Harry, the two boys who changed her life for the better. And in a few months, she will be Mrs. Harry James Potter, the Lady Potter-Black. Hermione Granger has come a long way. And it all started from the first time she saw him, her best friend, her fiance, Harry… Just thinking about him brings a smile on my face.

Hermione sat at her corner in the library contemplating about everything that's happened in her life here at Hogwarts and it's most prominent figure - Harry. She remembered the first time she saw him. How she can't believe that the Harry Potter she read about in books is very different from the scared little boy with the broken glasses. She remembered how she felt an instant connection to him. She saw something in him that made her want to be friends with him, that's the reason why she fixed his glasses. He's also the reason why she convinced the Sorting Hat to place her in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. She remembered how she cried because of Ron's hurtful words and how she decided to leave the wizarding world right then. But the troll happened and when she thought she was going to die, Harry jumped on the back of the troll to save her. Ron and Harry became his best friends ever since. Yes she had many fights with Ron and they bickered a lot, but she knew his heart was in the right place underneath all that. With Harry, it's different. They always just understood each other at a different level. They could tell each other anything.

When the hormones kicked in, she had to admit that both her boys were cute. Harry with his messy raven hair, emerald green eyes, and spectacles was the perfect poster boy for the nerdy athlete boy-next-door. Ron on the other hand with his tall frame, red hair and freckles, comedic chops and could care less attitude carried his own brand of charm. She always fancied both boys on some level but they were never interested in her which she accepted. When the Yule Ball happened and Viktor Krum asked her out, things changed. She now understood the difference between boys who were your friends and boyfriends. So when Ron started showing outrageous signs of being jealous, she was drawn to him. For her a best friend would make a great boyfriend, plus Ron is really cute. She never had any illusions for Harry. He was way out of her league after all.

She then looked back on all the trouble they surpassed together. All the pain they've been through and the sacrifices they made to survive the war. Ron left them but he came back stronger than ever and destroyed a horcrux after saving Harry. She broke a lot of rules, broke into a Gringotts vault, endured the cruciatus. Harry literally faced Voldemort's Avada Kedavra and died. It was the saddest moment of her life seeing him on Hagrid's arms with no life. It was only next to letting him go to face Voldemort knowing that she can't be with him. They all survived that, came out stronger individuals, and are friends for life. I got all I wanted from Hogwarts. Friends and experiences. Knowledge of spells and wisdom about life.

When they came back to Hogwarts after the hunt, everything was weird. With no Voldemort after them, they got to be normal. Ron was Quidditch captain. She got her dream to be head girl and Harry was able to relax and enjoy the perks of being a good-looking teenage boy with lots of fangirls. She was happy with where their lives were going. It was an easy normal so much better than the trying seven years before. Reality came knocking on her door once again with her mother's failing health and she was desperate to do whatever she can to help. And so the betrothal offers came as the perfect answer to her troubles. She was prepared to face her fate and was determine to keep her secret from her boys, they deserved to be happy after all. Then Harry caught her at a bad time and she was forced to tell him the truth. He offered to help and she refused to accept it. Harry being Harry refused to take no for an answer and orchestrated an elaborate scheme just to make her accept his help. Now, they were just a couple of months short to their wedding day.

Harry changed ever since he read the list. She noticed ever since then that he became wary of all the boys who came near her except for Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus. It's an odd behavior that she's never seen on him before. The list may have triggered his protective nature to an extreme.

Harry started to act more like a gentleman around her too. He carried her bag escorted her to classes and watched her like a hawk during her tutorial sessions. She appreciated the gesture of course but sometimes she felt that he's being territorial even before they got engaged.

Ever since their engagement, they grew closer what with planning their wedding, ensuring it kept a secret, studying for N.E.W.T., and head's duties. They also had something new in their friendship - the playful flirting that was never there before. And then there was the way he looked at her. He looked at her like she was the center of his universe. It was something that unnerved her and every time she catches him do that, she'd immediately look away and blush. Sometimes, she'd do something to end the staring - throw a pillow at him, punch his shoulder, anything. It's the type of stare that penetrates her very soul. It made her feel like a desirable woman. It made her heart pound so fast. It made her feel things that she's never felt with Viktor and Ron, the two blokes who caught her fancy. It's a look that scared her yet it also excited her.

The most confusing thing of all, Harry never told her anything. He didn't say he fancied her. Heck they never even kissed on the lips yet. Why is this so bloody confusing?

"There you are Hermione! I've been looking for you.", Harry said as he sat on the bench across from her. She didn't even notice him coming.

"What? Oh, hi Harry!", she greeted him when her head cleared.

"Are you alright? You're not crying because you're gonna miss the library are you?", he said genuinely concerned.

"Of course not silly. I'm just reminiscing and thinking is all.", she smiled at him.

"That must have been interesting. What with you shedding tears you didn't know were falling and all.", he said as he leaned over and wiped her tears.

"Thank you.", she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now that your reminiscing is done, let's work on our graduation speech.", he said.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot.", she started to panic. Shit! What am I going to do! I hate speaking in public. And then she had a brilliant idea! Time to pull the big guns. She stood up from her bench, walked over to Harry knelt in front of him and made the cutest possible puppy dog eyes and pout combo she could possibly do. Merlin! I've never done this since I was a little girl.

"Hermione! What are you doing?", Harry said.

"Harry, please do the speech. I'll write it for you. Help you practice. But you're doing it on your own.", she told him and pouted. Harry gulped. Hehe! It's already working I can tell.

"No, Hermione! We're doing it together. Now get up.", he replied.

"I'm not getting up until you agree.", she said and landed her elbows on both his thighs as she looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes on full blast. Harry looked at her and she saw his resolve crumbling. So she leaned closer. Come on Harry! Give in…

"Alright! Alright!", Harry said as he helped her up. Yes! Yes! Yes!, she thought as she made happy dances in her mind.

Harry pulled her to seat beside him and handed her the parchment. She happily started to write his speech. When she was halfway through, she noticed him leaning over her shoulder to read what she wrote.

"That's really great Hermione.", he whispered in her ear. She felt herself get flustered and she murmured her thanks. She tried to cover her blushing as she continued writing.

"Hermione?", he whispered again.

"Hmmm?"

"I agreed to do the speech right?", he leaned closer into her. Why does he have to smell so good? It's not fair. What's a girl to do to concentrate around here.

Finding it hard to speak, she just nodded. Less talk, less mistake.

"Since I agreed to do the speech for you, you have to do something for me in exchange.", he whispered again in that sexy husky voice of his that made her heart beat fast.

"Fine. What do I have to do?", she whispered her agreement still not looking at him.

"You have to sing and play the piano at our wedding.", he whispered.

"What?", she yelped and stood up.

Harry rested his chin on both hands and looked at her with mischief in his eyes.

"You heard me Hermione. I want you to sing for me. At our wedding. Sing the song I first heard you sang.", he told her as he seemed to enjoy watching her facial expressions.

"Harry! I'll do anything but that! There must be something else I can do?", she pleaded. She saw him stand up and walk towards her and she felt herself backing against the wall. Something changed in his eyes. The mischievous Harry was gone. This Harry was different, he was predatory and powerful. Harry had her trapped between the wall and his body with both arms on each side of her hand. The look he was giving her, made her shiver. This time there was no trick of the light. Their faces were merely inches apart so she could see him clearly. Harry wanted her. It was written in his eyes and the way his emerald orbs darkened. When Harry was about to close the gap between their lips, he turned his head and whispered in her ear, she noticed him closing both fists as if holding on to his last thread of control.

"Hermione the other things I want you to do for me and with me is not something you're ready for. So, there's nothing else I could want in exchange except you singing for me. So what's it gonna be?", she heard him whisper and feel his breath on her skin.

"Alright. I'll sing for you.", Hermione whispered back.

"Good.", he told her and he kissed her forehead. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Hermione? Don't do that again.", he said.

"Don't do what, Harry?", she asked confused. Did he hate speeches that much?

"Kneeling in front of me with your elbows on my lap.", he told her. When the implications of what he said dawned on her, she blushed and the only she could do was nod her head.

"I'll see you later Hermione.", Harry walked away and she was left their still standing with her back pressed against the wall and her heart pounding like she ran a marathon. Note to self, never provoke Harry again. Damn! Who knew Harry could be that sexy? She shivered and willed herself to focus. She had a speech to finish.

When she returned to their dorm, she showed Harry the finished speech and helped him practice. Everything was back to normal and they didn't discuss what happened at the library. She was just too happy to avoid that awkward discussion. She still gets all flustered every time she remembered what happened, the look in his eyes, the words he told her, and the way it made her feel. Focus Hermione! Get sexy Harry out of your head.

They went to sleep at eleven, both confident of the message of the speech and Harry's delivery. The woke up early, got ready, and walked to Gryffindor tower to meet their friends. It was their second to the last breakfast as Hogwarts students and they want to savor the moment.

Their graduation ceremony ended at noon. Harry's speech was successfully applauded. All students who fought in the war each got an award for special services to the school. And as expected, Hermione Jean Granger graduated as the top student with the highest marks achieved in the century and with the most number of Outstandings for her N.E.W.T. exams.

Hermione went down to the head's common room wearing an emerald green spaghetti strap dress that fit her body perfectly. It had a modest neckline and it ended just a few inches above the knee. She finished the look with some eyeshadow and mascara to highlight her eyes and strawberry lip gloss. She let her hair flow in curls behind her back. She wore three inch sandals perfect for dancing. The look was so simple and so her. The only thing that adds sparkle to the outfit was the diamond necklace and earring she wore, the same ones she wore during the auction.

Harry saw her and stood up from the couch. Before saying anything he turned her around and lifted her hair from her back which made her confused. When she turned to face him, he was smiling at her.

"You look beautiful. And the dress is perfect with no missing cloth this time.", he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Honestly! That's why you checked the back first?", she laughed.

"Hey! I was just making sure. You seem to like catching pneumonia with having your back exposed.", he retorted.

"Good luck at the wedding then. The dress might have missing cloth too!", she told him as she walked to the portrait hole.

"Hermione! You wouldn't do that to me? Would you? Not on our wedding!", he said as he followed her as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"You'll find out during the wedding Harry.", she said as she laced her arm in his.

"You're such an evil woman.", he sighed.

"You should have listened to Ron, Harry. Don't you remember? I'm brilliant but scary.", she laughed as she saw the look on his face.

"I'll so get you for this Granger. You little minx.", he growled.

"Well, innocent until proven guilty right? You can't argue with me since you haven't even seen the dress so, calm down.", she said in a patronising voice as she playful pat his arm as if to say, "there there".

They arrived at the Great Hall and quickly joined their friends. The food was excellent and the mood was festive. They all made it despite everything that has happened. Hermione enjoyed dancing with Harry. She also danced a few with Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

During the last dance of the night, Harry had her arms around her waist and she rested her head on his chest as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thanks for being with me all throughout the years. I can't imagine my life in Hogwarts without you.", he whispered.

"Likewise, Harry.", she lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him.

"I can't wait to start a new adventure with you.", he whispered again and he kissed her forehead.

It was at this moment, at the very end of their long Hogwarts journey that changed Hermione's view of Harry. They were off to another journey together - as husband and wife. As she danced thad to the beat of the song, hearing his heart beat as she pressed her face on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, it dawned on her that Hogwarts prepared her for her next adventure with Harry. It was at Hogwarts that she met him, and became friends with him. Ironically, her last night at Hogwarts is also the night that she had her biggest realization. Hermione Jean Granger is completely, irrevocably, and ardently in love with Harry James Potter!

Damn! Should I tell him before or after the wedding?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin phrase used in the wedding ceremony means: "what is bound by magic let no man sever."

Chapter Twelve: The Wedding

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up at six in the morning inside the Room of Requirements that looked like a replica of a luxurious hotel suite. She stayed in the room for two nights already, and this was because Mrs. Weasley and her mother believed that the bride and groom shouldn't see each other at least 24 hours before the wedding. She has never gone out of the room since they wouldn't allow her. It's a good thing that the room can change into whatever she wants so she wasn't exactly bored. Ginny, Luna and their other friends visited her too. Of course, her mother and Mrs. Weasley checked-in occasionally for updates on wedding details.

"Good morning Hermione!", Luna greeted as she went out of her bedroom. Luna and Ginny were sharing a room, and the other one contained her parents.

"Good morning, Luna. Where's Ginny?", she asked.

"Is the bride looking for me?", Ginny asked before greeting both of them.

"Hermione, before we eat breakfast and start to fuss on the preparations. Luna and I have to talk to you. As your best female friends, it's our duty to do this.", Ginny told her taking her hand and she was dragged into the bedroom the girls shared. Ginny casted silencing charms and a locking charm on their bedroom. I wonder what this is all about.

"Hermione, we're not sure if your a virgin or not but as your friends, we have to tell you this.", Luna said.

"So?", Ginny proded.

"Yes! I'm a virgin. What's that got to do with anything?", she said blushing.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us Lu.", Ginny sais looking at Luna.

"Hermione, I'm not sure if you know this but wizards and muggle men are different. You see, a wizard's seed is affected by his powers. Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard alive, he's immune to the imperius curse and veela allure.", Luna started.

"Where are you going with this Luna?", she asked.

"Hermione, what Lu is saying is that given the amazing feats of display of power Harry has, when you first have sex with him, he will immediately make you pregnant!", Ginny said.

"That's crazy. There's always the contraception spell and muggle methods of birth control.", she said blushing.

"Hermione, trust us. Even Fleur agrees with us and we consulted her on this, her being part-veela she can sense these things. Harry's seed can make you pregnant anytime he wants and no form of contraception both magical and muggle can stop it.", Ginny explained in a serious tone.

"Well, thank you for the concern you guys. But that's not bound to happen soon. Harry's never even kissed me on the lips yet so that's not a problem.", she confided.

"Really? You never kissed yet?", Luna said surprised and she only nodded.

"Wow! Got to hand it to Harry for his control.", Ginny said.

"What do you mean by that?", she asked.

"Don't you see it Hermione? Harry's crazy about you. The fact that he didn't kiss you yet just shows how much control he is exerting and the respect he has for you.", Luna explained.

"Though, you should be prepared for tonight though. His control is bound to explode somehow and what perfect time to release it all, after the wedding.", Ginny said.

"Seriously! Harry's not like that.", she defended her fiance.

"Hermione! Don't you even notice the way he looks at you? Damn! When that boy looks at you it's like seeing a tiger waiting for the right time to pounce on prey.", Luna said.

"True there, Lu. I dated Harry and kissed him, but he's never like that with me. You should see it Hermione, when he looks at you and you're not looking. Damn! Any observer would find themselves blushing. The way his eyes look at you like he's memorizing every detail of you. Surely you noticed why no other blokes aside from our friends come near you now? It's because of the way Harry looks at you. It's like he's gonna kill any one who even looks at you the wrong way.", Ginny said.

"He's never slipped on his control? Not once?", Luna asked. Hermione blushed remembering the incident in the library about the speech and shared the details to her friends.

"Damn!", Luna said.

"Good luck for tonight Hermione.", Ginny said clearly scared for her.

"Yes, you might need stamina potions too. Powerful wizards can go on and on without feeling tired. And well, best to carry potions to alleviate pain too. You might be finding it hard to walk after, you know…", Luna advised.

"What? You gotta be kidding me.", Hermione said. Harry wouldn't do that? Would he?

"Better safe than sorry Hermione.", Ginny said.

"So what are you wearing for tonight?", Luna said.

"Well, pajamas of course.", she replied

"Hell no! This is your wedding night. You must wear something special!", Ginny said.

"I thought you were warning me with your talk of pain and stamina potions. Now you actually want me to wear something provocative?", my friends are seriously crazy and bloody confusing.

"Well you owe that to Harry, Hermione. It's your job as his wife to make this night memorable.", Luna gently suggested.

"Fine. So what should I wear?", she acquiesced.

"Don't worry Hermione, we got that covered.", Luna said.

"Yes! We got everything right in this bag right here.", Ginny said pointing to a black leather backpack.

"It has a charm on it. Just like your magic purse. It's not as amazing as yours. But this backpack can store one month worth of clothes.", Luna said.

"All the clothes inside the bag are my gifts to you. While Luna's gift is the bag.", Ginny said.

"Don't forget to add in the stamina and pain potions Ginny. Hermione needs it more than I expected.", Luna reminded the redhead. Hermione just shook her head and hugged her friends in thanks.

Since the wedding starts at three in the afternoon, Hermione started to get ready after lunch. Since she knew that her dress was very easy to wear, she took her time.

"Hermione! You should be getting ready hours ago!", her mother admonished as she saw her lounging in bed leisurely reading a book.

"There is plenty of time mum! Trust me!", she reassured her mother.

One and half hour before the wedding Hermione started to get ready, she had a quick shower since she already bathed this morning, charmed her hair dry, and wore her wedding dress. Afterwards, she put on a thick robe to prevent her dress from getting dirty and she started fixing her hair. She decided to have her hair in an elegant updo with a french chignon. She wore a dangling ruby earring with a matching necklace with a ruby pendant on a gold chain. Her something borrowed from her mother.

She wore her something old which is a gold chain bracelet with ruby charms - it's from Harry's vault. Her something blue is the sexy pair of lace thong knickers she's currently wearing since she can't think of anything else. Of course her something new was her wedding dress, shoes, and hat. She slipped a garter on her right foot and dragged it up and had it settled a few inches above her knee.

She applied light makeup on her face. She settled for a smoky eyeshadow and some eyeliner to give her eyes depth and emphasized her long lashes with mascara. She applied light blush to add color to her cheeks and defined her eyebrows with a pencil as well. She opted for a blood red lipstick to complete her look and to match her bridesmaids dresses. She carefully placed her little hat on the side of her head along with her white lace fishnet veil that just covers up to her chin. It's just there to give her wedding outfit more mystique and class. Once that's done, she wore her Manolo Blahnik pumps. She looked at herself in the mirror still with her robe on. Here comes the bride.

"Hermione! Merlin! The wedding starts in thirty minutes and you're still not ready!", Ginny said clearly panicking.

"Relax, Gin. I'm ready.", she said as she removed her robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Damn Hermione! You're the sexiest bride the wizarding world has ever seen. You're dress is so simple yet it's so classy. And it's so you. Harry's gonna love it!", Ginny squealed.

"Don't be so sure Ginny. He'd definitely go mad when he sees the dress.", she said as she showed Ginny the back.

"You really do love showing that sexy back and highlighting that arse of yours don't you?", Ginny said shaking her head.

"Hermione! You're getting married dressed like Marilyn Monroe from the Seven Year Itch?", her mother stared at her with mouth hanging open.

"Yes mum! It's a Marilyn inspired dress with the sexier back.", she winked at her mother.

"But why? There are so many dresses you could have chosen. Some more extravagant and wedding appropriate. You're marrying a lord Hermione. Surely this dreams is not appropriate.", her mother told her.

"Oh, mum! Harry thinks Marilyn Monroe is the hottest woman on the planet. He argued with Ron when we were in fifth year since Ron was saying that witches were better looking than muggle girls. Harry then argued and described Marilyn. When we were in sixth year, Harry showed Ron a photo of Marilyn from the movie. And well, he won that argument. Harry would probably laugh his head off when he sees me. It's like a rebellion against pureblood prejudice against muggles. Trust me mum, this is the dress I'm getting married in.", she explained.

"Well, you look beautiful dear. Even more than Marilyn.", her mother hugged her but remaining careful not to cause a crease in her dress.

"You're going to need the stamina and pain potions Hermione. Harry's gonna drag you to bed with that dress.", Luna told her and Hermione just laughed. Ginny handed her the bouquet of lilies and now they're headed to the Great Hall.

Harry's POV

"You ready, Harry?", Ron asked as they waited in the anteroom of the Great Hall.

"I'm ready, mate. Can't wait for my life to start with Hermione.", he said with a smile.

"For tonight you dolt!", Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Come off it, Ron!", he elbowed his best mate.

"Whatever mate. I see the way you look at Hermione. Hell, no bloke doesn't even go near her anymore because we all see how you look at her.", Ron said.

"Well, it's not like that. I'll wait for her no matter how long it takes for her to be ready.", he said in all seriousness.

"I know mate. I know. Bloody whipped you are!", Ron teased.

"So Harry. How does it feel to get married to the sexiest witch in Hogwarts?", Neville asked.

"It feels brilliant mate. Absolutely brilliant!", he said.

"Boys, time to go. Wedding starts in five minutes.", Mr. Weasley called to them and Ron and Neville headed out.

"Well, good luck Harry. Congratulations! You and Hermione take care of each other.", Mr. Weasley said and shook his hand which Harry accepted with a smile.

Harry stood at the end of the Great Hall in the area where the head table used to be in. The Great Hall was set up elegantly. There was a long black carpet at the center of the aisle that started from the door of the Great Hall until the area where the Head Table used to be at. Petals of red and white roses are scattered on the carpet and the flower arrangements of red and white roses on a three foot high white marble doric stone column are strategically placed at both sides of the carpet. Each column was a meter apart from the next one. The center aisle was like a bridge of red and white roses. Rows of crystal chairs were arranged at both sides of the aisle to seat their 100 guests.

The wedding procession started first with Neville and Luna. Ron and Ginny then followed sometime later. Neville and Ron stood behind Harry and Ginny and Luna waited on the other side, the bride's corner.

Instead of the traditional wedding theme, Harry heard the instrumental version of their song - With You I'm Born Again. It was played on a beautiful symphony of the piano, saxophone, and violin. The door to the Great Hall opened and in walked Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione in awe and disbelief. Marilyn Monroe got nothing on my Hermione! Can't believe she remembers that one time in fifth year and the photo in sixth year. Now I'm marrying the wizarding world's Marilyn. After all, Hermione is the most sought after witch in his generation.

As their eyes met they smiled at each other. She looks beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I am to get her to agree to marry me.

Halfway down the aisle Mr. Granger met Hermione and she slipped her arm around her father's. Harry noticed the look of awe in the audience. For sure they've never seen a bride wearing that kind of dress in a wizarding wedding.

Harry watched Hermione glide towards him on those pointy shoes that looked very uncomfortable to him and he remembered their conversation. Those killer shoes sure does wonderful things to her long legs.

"Harry? Isn't Hermione dressed like that hot chick in the photo you should me? Marilyn?", Ron elbowed him.

"Yes, Ron. That's exactly like Marilyn Monroe's dress.", he answered but still keeping his gaze on his bride.

"Damn lucky bloke you are Harry! Marrying your own Marilyn.", Ron said.

Harry stepped forward to meet Hermione and her father. He shook her father's hand and Hermione turned around to embrace her father. Harry saw the back of the dress which is just that - her bare back and then the skirt flows down starting at around six inches above her perfect arse. This witch will kill me with her antics.

"Merlin Hermione!", he heard Ron yelp at the sight of Hermione's back side.

Harry took Hermione's hand and he whispered to her ear as they walked to meet the Minister of Magic, their wedding officiator. "I seem to remember Marilyn's dress doesn't look like yours from the back."

"Well, I figured my version's better.", she winked.

"Are you even wearing a bra or something? You're giving the purebloods a heart attack!", he glared at her.

"Just the purebloods?", she said innocently.

"You minx!"

"Granger - one. Potter - zero.", she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, if you're just gonna argue, maybe we should just cancel the wedding.", the Minister of Magic said. They didn't notice that they were already in front of the officiator.

"Hell no!", Harry vehemently disagreed.

"Sorry, Kingsley. He's just being a caveman again.", Hermione apologized.

"Well you can't blame me what with you wearing something with missing cloth again.", he argued back as he placed his arm around her back in an attempt to cover it. This of course was noticed by the audience and made them laugh.

"Well are you going to marry me or not? 'Cause I like this dress and I'm not going to go change just to appease your caveman antics.", Hermione said with a huff. Shit! She might seriously back out now.

"Sorry, babe. Carry on Minister.", he sighed and this made the audience laugh even more.

"See! Now our guests are laughing at us.", Hermione glared at him which made him laugh as well. My life will never be dull with you by my side, Hermione.

"Dearly beloved, we gathered here today to witness the merging of two souls, two lives, and two powers. I'm most especially honored to officiate the wedding of this generation's most brilliant witch and most powerful wizard. If for any reason, any one present here today has an objection to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace.", the Minister said in a voice magnified by a Sonorus charm.

Harry glared at the audience especially at the direction of Viktor Krum and some blokes who he knew sent out betrothal offers to Hermione. As she saw this, she slapped his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?", he protested.

"It's impolite to glare at our guests, Harry.", she glared back making the Minister and the audience laugh.

"Since no one has dared to raise an objection what with the groom glaring, let us proceed.", the Minister said and the audience laughed again.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger wish to express their vows in their own words as they pledge their lives and magic to one another. Hermione?", the Minister said and Hermione nodded.

"Harry. I would have died at eleven if you didn't rescue me from the troll. Ever since then, I promised to do my best to be the bestest friend I could be to you. You were the first person other than my parents to accept me as I am, bushy-haired, bossy, know-it-all with an addiction for books. You changed my life from living it in adventures I read in books, to a real live action one. Every year with you is an adventure, death-defying and exciting. I promise to always be by your side. I promise to endure your moods and brooding. I promise to heal your wounds since you constantly get them. I promise to support all your weird activities like your crazy flying. I promise to help you in any way I can be it research, managing your schedule and finances, or fixing your broken glasses. I promise to tolerate your hatred for missing cloth in my dresses even though there are none. I promise to be your family. And I promise that you will never be alone again.", Hermione said laughing and crying at the same time.

"Harry?", the Minister proded.

"Hermione, I stand here still disbelieving my luck that not only am I alive, but I actually outsmarted you into marrying me.", he chuckled as she him give her a mock glare.

"You are my savior Hermione. I couldn't have done all that I've done and be who I am today without you. Through the years of our friendship, I relied on you for everything. You are the person I trust the most in this world. I thank the heavens for making you magical. You bring magic into my life from the first moment I saw you. I don't know what to promise you Hermione. But I can assure you that I would do my very best to make you happy. I will support your career and whatever endeavor you wish to pursue with that brilliant mind of yours. I will always respect your decisions, your mind, your opinions, and your body. I will cherish you every single day of my life. I will never abandon you or put anyone else before you. You are the most important person in my life. I promise that will never change. You're stuck with me Hermione Jean Granger Potter-Black. And if need be, I promise to lay down my life for you just to make sure that you get to live more years in yours. I will spend every single moment of my life thanking you for all that you did for me. For all that you are, for all that you do, Hermione, there's no one else quite like you. I'll spend the rest of my life showing you just how special you are. I'll be by your side forever as your best friend and partner.", Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Most of the audience was in tears from their exchange of vows. The sincerity in their promises was felt by everyone in the room. Ron handed Harry the wedding rings and Hermione handed Ginny her bouquet.

"Harry, please repeat after me as you slip the ring on Hermione's finger.", the Minister said.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, take you Hermione Jean Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife. I pledge my soul and magic to be bound to yours from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, 'til death do us part. So mote it be!", Harry said as he slipper the Potter and Black wedding rings on her fingers.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you Harry James Potter-Black to be my lawfully wedded husband. I pledge my soul and magic to be bound to yours from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, 'til death do us part. So mote it be!", Hermione said as she slipped a ring on Harry's finger.

"Please raise your wands and touch the tips.", the Minister said and they complied.

"Quid magia nata sit, non per commixtionem malorum homo semper", the Minister said and a golden thread bound Harry and Hermione's hands and their wands and wedding rings glowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter-Black, the lord and lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black.", the Minister pronounced.

"Harry, you may now kiss the bride.", the Minister said.

"Finally.", Harry said making Hermione chuckle. Harry lifted her veil from her face and leaned in to capture her lips for the very first time. She circled her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. They heard the catcalls and cheers from the audience but they didn't care. It was a kiss that took eight long years to happen and they want to savor every moment of it.

As they let go of one another's lips, Harry whispered as he gazed into her eyes, "We should really discuss how to formally call you. Hermione Jean Granger Potter-Black is quite a mouthful.", he chuckled.

"Well how does Hermione Potter sound?", she asked.

"Hermione Potter sounds brilliant.", he said and kissed her again. I can't believe it took me eight years to do this. All good things come to those who wait, I suppose. And well, Hermione is bloody worth the wait.

Professor McGonagall waved her wand and the crystal chairs disappeared. The Great Hall was now surrounded by ten round tables that seat ten people each. The tables were covered in a red tablecloth with a gold trim. Red and white flowers were at the center piece inside lavish porcelain vases. The carpet was expanded to cover the entire hall and the flowers on the stone columns were moved to the sides.

Harry and Hermione took the time for some pictures and to greet their guests. Harry had his arm around Hermione's back which she found irritating so she kept on elbowing him but he didn't budge.

He found it quite funny so he kept on doing it. She looked cute when she was annoyed!

The food and wine served at the wedding was delicious. Then the time for toasts came and Ron stood up.

"I would like to salute my best mate, Harry Potter for actually getting one over Hermione Granger and tricked her into changing her last name to Potter", Ron started as he raised his glass to Harry's direction which made the audience laugh.

"I got to say mate, you really are the Man-Who-Conquered. This time Hermione Granger. Underneath that gorgeousness, is her brilliant mind that is scary. Best be careful.", Ron advised and making the audience laugh harder.

"Harry you deserve to be happy after all the crap that you've been through. I got to say I'm happy for you. You got the smartest witch of her generation and the sexiest witch in Hogwarts. You're indeed a living legend!", Ron continued and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm complimenting you Herms. Don't roll your eyes at me.", Ron said.

"Honestly! I'm not some sort of prize you know.", she said with a huff.

"Well, you really are, Hermione. And as Harry's best mate and your best friend, I couldn't be happier to know that the only guy who could ever deserve you got you in the end. You make Harry happy. And Harry tones down your know-it-allness. See? You're perfect for each other.", Ron said.

"Man! I suck at this speech thing. Well, whatever. I'm happy to be here. Food's great. My best friends are happy. So, let's give it up for Harry and Hermione! Hey, you guys can sign your letters as HJP2 now. Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter. HJP times two. Damn convenient sure is! Well, to the bride and groom. HJP2!", Ron raised his glass and the rest shared in the toast.

"Now that my idiot brother's done with his toast, if you could call it that, my turn. I've fancied Harry ever since I was a child because like any other girl, I grew up with the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived. Coming to meet Harry, I realized he's more than that. He's an even better catch in real life. But then, he already has a special girl in his life, Hermione Granger. Hermione who saw Harry for who he is. She saw the boy not the legend. Many girls tried to take her place, but no one could take her place in Harry's life. Hermione is Harry's anchor and as he said in his vows, his savior. I would like to thank Hermione Granger, the Lady Potter-Black for saving the savior of the wizarding world. Her genius helpef him save us all. And her brilliance will carry on to the next Potter-Black sprogs. I can't wait to have Merlin and Morgana like sprogs from these two. I call dibs on godmother. Here's to Hermione Granger. The hero of Harry Potter's life. The woman who saved us all. Let's give it up for Hermione and Harry!", Ginny toasted to the couple.

"I could say I introduced Harry to Hermione. She entered their compartment looking for Trevor, my toad after all.", Neville started making everyone laugh.

"Like Harry, I got first hand experience of Hermione's helpful nature. She helped me alot in my schoolwork. I even asked her to the Yule Ball 'cause I used to fancy her. Sorry Harry, just being honest.", Neville said and Harry raised his glass.

"I always knew that Hermione is the most important girl in Harry's life. Bloke practically worships the ground she walks on. Whatever Hermione says, Harry does. Saving her from the troll, heading the DA, leaving a date to meet her and Rita Skeeter. I honestly am confused that he never asked her out. But then, Harry's never been normal and well, it worked out in the end. Take care of Hermione, mate. You know how special she is. Besides, if you don't, just remember that there are a lot of wizards out there who might steal your lady. Oh and I'm willing to be godfather too! To Harry and Hermione!", Neville winked at Harry.

"Hermione Granger is a legend in Ravenclaw. We 'claws know how smart she is and yet she's in Gryffindor. That shows how special she is. I mean where can you find a girl who looks like that, with brains and courage to boot?", Luna said making Hermione blush.

"Harry Potter has always been a living legend but he is very nice and accepted me as a friend. The nargles always told me that these two belong together but Harry has always had wrackspurt infestation and Hermione just cared about keeping him alive. I can't see two people more suitably matched than these two. And I'm very happy for them. They both deserve one another. Harry take care of Hermione. And Hermione, may you keep the Potter and Black lines powerful and strong for many generations. To the bride and groom! Cheers!", Luna said.

"I would like to thank each and every one for gracing us with your presence at our wedding. I know it was hard to keep things a secret especially with the implications from the invitations, thanks to my brilliant wife.", Harry said and the rest laughed. They all knew that if they spilled details about the wedding to uninvited people, they would be hexed and banned from attending. Hermione Granger was brilliantly scary like that.

"But since I am making the speeches here, I would like to share that my graduation speech for those who attended was the result of a wager of sorts. Hermione didn't want to do the speech with me so she agreed to write it and have me say it in public alone. I agreed but demanded an exchange. Which we will be revealed right now.", Harry said as he guided Hermione to the grand piano. She casted a sonorus on herself and started to tap the keys to their song.

Just like the first time he heard he sing, the audience was enthralled with the beauty of her voice which she didn't notice because her eyes were closed. He stared at her in awe. I still can't believe she's finally mine!

When the song ended, Hermione looked at him obviously nervous when the audience stood up and uploaded. He hugged her and whispered, "Told you that you're a great singer.", he said proud of her for facing her stage fright.

"Thank you for making me do this.", she whispered back.

They danced their first dance as a couple and had the traditionally slicing of the cake. Then the part that he didn't know existed, the garter removal.

"You expect me to do what?", he asked Ginny and looking at her like she was crazy.

"You have to remove the garter under Hermione's dress with your mouth. It's a wedding game. It's tradition.", Ginny said and he sighed as he held Hermione's hand and guided her to take a seat in the middle. The crowd cheered and the males in the audience wolf whistled. Hermione gestured which thigh the garter was on and he removed her shoe. He felt himself slightly shake from nerves. Focus Potter! You can do this.

He looked at Hermione for permission and she nodded. He lifted the hem of her dress and covered it on top of his head to make sure that he didn't expose her legs or worse. Damn! Her skin looks so soft. And her skin smells so good. He saw a glimpse of her very sexy lacy blue knickers and gulped. Just bite the damn garter and roll it down! That's all I got to do! Since he was slightly shaking, he accidentally bit Hermione's thigh along with the garter making her yelp a bit. "Shorry.", he mumbled underneath her dress as he continued to drag the garter down with his teeth. When he looked at Hermione she was blushing.

"Now, it's time for the bouquet toss. You ready Hermione?", Ginny asked and Hermione stood up turned around and counted to three then tossed the bouquet which Luna caught.

"Looks like Luna is the next one to get married.", Ginny announced and then called all single blokes to gather round. She then asked me to toss the garter and so I did. Surprisingly, it was Ron who caught it. Harry then had a good laugh watching Ron drag the garter up Luna's thigh.

After all the games and dancing, it was time to go. Harry and Hermione thanked all their guests and they hugged their wedding party, Andromeda and Teddy, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, the Weasleys, and Hermione's parents good bye. He saw Ginny hand Hermione a black leather backpack which she gratefully took. Ron also handed a duffel bag with his things for their honeymoon.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Potter?", he told her.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Mr. Potter.", she smiled at him.

"You're gonna enjoy this. I took a lot of time planning our honeymoon after all.", he told her as he held her hand and guided her outside of the Hogwarts wards as they apparated to muggle London.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Fighting Temptation

Harry apparated them to a hidden corner in muggle London where there were lot of people scattered around.

"Harry what are we doing here?", Hermione asked him as she saw that they were near the area of Buckingham Palace.

"I reckon we can stay in London for two or three nights max before we go out of the country. Potter Manor is not ready yet, it's still has needs some renovating. So, I booked a room at The Goring. Besides, never been around here before.", he told her.

Harry held Hermione's hand as they walked to the hotel since it was just close to the area where he apparated them.

"Hi! Reservation for Potter.", Harry said he approached the front desk.

"Lord Potter-Black? For the Royal Suite?", the receptionist asked clearly disbelieving that a couple of teenager made a reservation in one most luxurious accommodations in England.

"I usually go by Harry Potter. But Lord Potter-Black is also me.", he tried to joke feeling awkward.

"Yes, thank you my Lord. Can I have some identification and may I get your card for confirmation?", the receptionist replied and Harry handed his ID and his credit card.

"Just to confirm this is for a honeymoon stay isn't it my Lord?", the receptionist asked to make sure.

"Yes, actually. We just got married around four hours ago. We just came from the reception. This is Hermione, my wife. And please call me Harry.", he explained and the reception greeted Hermione addressing her as my lady which Hermione immediately corrected.

"Your room will be ready in ten minutes, Harry. May we offer you some welcome drinks. And may I inquire if there is anything else that you may need?", the receptionist asked.

"Ten minutes fine, thanks. I reckon it's best to have drinks in our room. And oh, maybe you could help me get tickets for New York. Will let you know the final details as soon as we decide where we would actually want to go.", he replied.

"Anton, may I introduce Lord and Lady Potter-Black our guests in the Royal Suite. My Lord, My Lady, may I introduce Anton Rousseau, he will be your butler at The Goring. If you need anything, he'll be there to assist.", the reception introduced them and the butler bowed and escorted them to the elevators to show them their suite.

"May I help you with your bags my lord and lady?", Anton said.

"No thank you, Anton. And please call us Harry and Hermione. We feel awkward about the lord and lady stuff. Not out style.", he chuckled. They reached the top floor and Anton opened the door for them. The room was beautiful with exquisite furniture and delicate art pieces. It also had a fantastic view of the gardens.

"Harry! You got this room for the piano didn't you?", Hermione told him.

"Yes, well this is the only room available that has a private piano. The one bedroom suite doesn't have one. And you know who much I love watching you play.", he admitted.

"Fine. Might as well make use of the piano then.", she said shaking her head.

"Is everything in the room to your liking Harry, Hermione?", Anton asked.

"It's great thanks. It has a piano so we're good.", Harry replied.

"These are compliments of the hotel to celebrate your wedding. Congratulations!", he gestured to the champagne, slices of cake, and strawberries.

"Brilliant! Thanks.", Harry replied.

"Please call me when you need anything. Just dial one on the phone or press the button below the main switch.", Anton said and then left.

"Well, do you want to shower first or roam around?", Harry broke the ice with small talk. It just dawned on him that they were really married now that they're alone. He could feel the tension in the room making the space seem smaller despite its opulent size.

"Well, I can shower first and you can follow afterwards. Then maybe we could lounge around watch the telly. I'm not really up to roam tonight. My feet are killing me, it turns out you were about the shoes.", she smiled and she grabbed her bag and entered one of the bathrooms. Having nothing else to do, he decided to go shower as well.

After ten minutes, he exited the shower feeling refreshed. He wore lounge pants and a plain sleeveless black t-shirt that emphasized his broad shoulders and strong arms. He waited for Hermione on one of the couches in the living room.

After an hour, Hermione joined him in the living room wearing the hotel's thick fluffy bath robes and slippers. She looked refreshed but annoyed.

"What's wrong 'Mione?", he asked.

"Ginny and Luna! That's what. They charmed my bag. I am not allowed to pick what I wear. It's charmed so I can only see their outfit of choice at a particular time.", she crossed her arms and sat beside him.

"You could always borrow my clothes for the night and we can buy stuff for you tomorrow.", he offered.

"That's the problem. The bag is also charmed that if I wear other night clothes, it would just disappear and I'll be naked. There was a note inside the bag saying that this rule only applies to night clothes though. But seriously! I should've packed my own bags.", she ranted.

"Since your not naked right now, I assume you're wearing their choice then?", he inquired and she nodded. What kind of clothes would make her this upset anyway?

"Let's just go to our room and watch the telly there. I'll get back at them when we return.", she told him as she took the tray with their champagne and walked towards the larger of the two bedrooms. Harry just followed her lead. Best not to upset Hermione when Mt. Granger is showing danger signs of erupting.

He saw Hermione place the tray on the table near the king sized four poster bed. She then removed her robe, took the remote and turned on the telly. She walked around to the bathroom she used and grabbed a hairbrush. Harry just stood their like a statue looking at her and following her with his eyes. Damn Ginny and Luna! How am I supposed to control my urges if Hermione walks around the room dressed like a Victoria's Secret Angel. The bloody witch doesn't even notice her effect on him and just continues walking around like she were in her school robes. How am I surviving the night without jumping Hermione? She was wearing a translucent red spaghetti strap night gown that stopped a few inches below her matching red lace knickers. He could perfectly see the outline of her body since the gown hardly concealed anything. He could see her breasts bouncing as she walked and he could see the outline of her nipples. Damn! The bloody list came to the forefront of his mind and he could now confirm that whatever was written there was absolutely true. Hermione Granger had the longest pair of legs, the perfect arse, the perkiest breast and the sexiest hair he'd ever seen. And here I was thinking seeing Hermione in bikinis at Black Island was a temptation that's hard to resist! The sight he saw at Black Island was nothing compared to the torture that was Hermione Potter wearing the sexiest excuse for pajamas walking around in their honeymoon suite on their wedding night. Maybe I could sleep in the bath tub!

"Harry? Are you alright?", Hermione asked him and he didn't even notice her come near since he was too busy fighting temptation. Shit! I've never seen real live breasts and nipples before. He groaned as he tried his best to look anymore but at her.

"Harry?", she proded.

"I'm fine Hermione. Let's just watch the telly.", he said as he was finally able to regain the ability to move and sat on the bed as far away from Hermione as possible.

Hermione browsed the channel for an interesting movie to watch until she saw an Asian channel showing what's the next feature. A movie called Ringu was scheduled to start in five minutes.

"Harry? You good with watching Ringu. I read about it. It's one of the most popular Asian films last year. It's from Japan.", she told him.

"That's alright Hermione.", he told her and he opened the champagne bottle and poured some on the two flutes. He handed one to Hermione and she thanked him. Things went downhill as soon as Ringu started. Hermione didn't tell him that Ringu is the scariest horror movie of 1998.

In the first fifteen minutes of the movie, Hermione was doing alright. Sipping champagne and her focus was on the screen. Harry on the other hand was focused on Hermione. It seems like she was attending a lecture in class than watching a movie. She was that focused. And a focused Hermione was always an attractive Hermione since she would unconsciously bite her lower lip which amused him a lot. But focused Hermione wearing lingerie is pure torture.

"Hermione? Do you understand Japanese?", he asked and she nodded. No wonder she's so focused. She actually does understand it. The movie was pretty good but subtitles we're not really his thing. Besides, Hermione's more interesting.

"Arrggghh!", Hermione screamed and hugged him tight when the scene showed a long black haired pale ghost exit the TV screen from a well. Hermione buried her face in his neck and would occasionally glance at the screen. Since the movie got scarier and scarier, Hermione ended up sitting in his lap as he held her in his arms as she continued watching the movie. He gave up on watching the movie and just held her. When the movie finished, Hermione looked at him and she realized that she was actually sitting on his lap. She quickly got off him and apologized.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't even know I was sitting on your lap. I guess I was really scared.", she explained blushing.

"It's alright Hermione.", he reasurred her.

"If you got scared though, why continue to watch?", he asked confused.

"Well, I always liked horror movies. They have very intriguing stories. But they do scare me a lot. My dad and I used to watch a lot of horror movies. It's like our bonding time. My mum never joined us because it scared her so much. The best thing about horror movies though, is that when I was a little girl and get really scared, my dad would allow me to sleep with him and mum and cuddled with me to sleep. I've never felt safer.", she reminisced with a smile.

"It's a great you had that memory of your parents, 'Mione.", he smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I -", but he cut of her apologies by holding her hand.

"It's alright Hermione. I'm just happy for you that's all.", he reassured her and she hugged him tight. Oh no! He panicked as he felt her scantily clad curves draped all over him. Think disgusting thoughts. A naked Umbridge chased by Voldemort! Dementors! Luckily, Hermione let go of him before his body could fully react to her being so close.

"Your turn to pick a movie then.", Hermione told him as she handed the remote. Harry settled on the animated movie, the Lion King. He saw some resemblance of his life with Simba's. Losing a parent knowing they sacrificed their lives to save you, facing an evil villain, challenging said villain for your right to live, and falling in love with your best friend. Half way through the movie, Hermione fell asleep so arranged the covers to keep her warm and draped an arm across his torso and snuggled her face to his chest which made him smile. "Sweet dreams, Mrs. Potter. I love you.", he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Harry woke up the next day to the scent of vanilla and Jasmine along with curly brown hair covering his face. Hermione! He smiled despite not opening his eyes. He felt one of his hands on something round and soft that perfectly fit in his hand so he squeezed it. I wonder what could be that soft and perfect to touch! Round and soft! Hermione! Oh shit, I must be fondling her tits! He opened his eyes and indeed, one of his hands when on her breast the other wrapped around her waist. He was spooning with Hermione his chest pressed on her back with his crotch perfectly touching her lace covered bum. He removed his hand from her breast and wrapped it around safer areas. But as he remembered the feel of them in his hand, his morning wood sprang to its full glory. Oh shit! He heard Hermione groan in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Harry?", she said in a sleepy voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Hermione.", he tried to act nonchalant. Please don't notice! Please don't notice!

"Harry as much as I feel safe with your arms around me, ummm… well, I can feel your you know… it's poking me. Feels weird.", she whispered as she blushed. Harry was mortified. Oh shit!

"I… ummm… sorry…", he stuttered and he heard her giggle. Hermione rolled to turn around and face him.

"It's alright, Harry. Just not used to it is all.", she told him and she grabbed a pillow and place it between their bodies.

"There! No we can snuggle and I wouldn't feel it. Flattering as it is, the thing poking me is kinda intimidating you know. It's just difficult to ignore with it being so hard and big. It will surely take more time for me to get used to what with males having this reaction in the morning and all.", she explained. Really? Big and hard? Hermione, you're killing me. He felt himself get even harder. Thank Merlin for the pillow!

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I feel so terrible! It's your birthday yesterday and I didn't even greeted you or got you a present or -", her apologies were interrupted when he slowly lifted her chin up so he could look at her.

"It's alright 'Mione. We were all busy with the wedding. I didn't even remember my birthday. I just thought of it as our wedding day. Come to think about it, no one else noticed as well.", he chuckled.

"That's still not a valid excuse. I'm your best friend and I should've remembered.", she admonished herself.

"Hermione there were times when Ron and I forgot your birthday and when we remember later, you don't get mad us. You just say we're busy in school and accept the belated gifts and greetings.", he countered.

"Alright. So let's celebrate your birthday today. What do you want to do? Any present you want? I'll do whatever you want.", she told him with sincerity.

"Hermione you really should be careful with what you say.", he sighed. Hermione there's nothing else I could ever want but you doing naughty things with me. But you're clearly not ready and the things you say are definitely not helping.

"What do you mean?", she asked as her face shown confusion and she was biting her lower lip. Arrghhh! I need to get a cold shower!

"Hermione, we're in a bed. You're wearing clothes that really don't cover much. There's a pillow between us to cover you know. And you tell me to do anything I want?", he explained looking into her eyes and when realization dawned on her she blushed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry!", she said and giggled. Damn even her giggles are perfect!

"Hey, you can't blame a bloke. Have you seen yourself and how gorgeous you are?", he replied.

"Well, what do you want to do that's not R-rated?", she asked.

"There! Now that's a better question.", he told her.

"So, what is it?", she asked again.

"Well, let's get some breakfast first and I'll tell you.", he replied.

"Alright, I'll make the call and you go shower.", she told him as she stood up from the bed and stretched. Shit! I need to get to the shower and fast!

"Anything you want to eat for breakfast?", she asked.

"Well, since I can't eat you, anything else would have to do.", he mumbled.

"Harry! Mind out of the gutter!", she exclaimed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Normal hormonal teenage bloke with a hot wife. What do you expect?", he confessed.

"Just go shower and I'll have food delivered.", she told him and he too stood up from the bed. He saw Hermione looking at his crotch which was still tenting.

"Really Harry?", she told him as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! I tried thinking of Umbitch, Voldemort, dementors and it didn't help. Besides, you're still standing there in front of me.", he explained.

"I just can't understand men and hormones. Fine! Just go shower.", she told him.

"Hey! Be glad I could still control it and didn't jump you.", he winked at her and she threw a pillow at him which he dodged.

"Harry Potter! I swear! One more word about your hormones and I'll hex you!", she yelled clearly flustered at the topic of their conversation.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll stop babe. You go get the food now and I'll shower.", he walked into the bathroom still laughing. Teasing Hermione is just so fun! She looks so cute when she gets cranky and flustered.

After some time in the shower, he exited the bathroom and the sight he saw made him want to get another cold shower. Hermione was bending near their bed as she rummaged for something in her backpack. He got a perfect view of her lace covered arse with the lace emphasizing its perfection and her long shapely legs.

"What's up 'Mione?", he tried to act nonchalant despite his raging hard on that's just covered by a towel that's wrapped around his waist.

"They didn't pack me any clothes. It's just all swimwear and lingerie. I can't go around walking in town looking like this.", she said clearly angry as she gestured to herself.

"Trust me, Hermione. You're gonna cause an accident if you go around walking and dressed like that.", he didn't realize he thought out loud.

"Harry! You're poking again!", she said scandalized.

"You were bending over Hermione! Dressed like that!", he defended himself.

"Well, you got to help me. How am I supposed to go out and buy clothes?", she told him.

"You're a witch 'Mione. You can wear my clothes for today and we buy you decent clothes."

"Right! That's brilliant!", she then moved to hug him but he stopped her.

"If you don't want this to poke you, don't hug me. Just go shower first then wear a robe. I'll have clothes for you on the bed afterwards.", he said as he gestured to his crotch.

"Right! Okay. Thanks Harry.", she said and she went to the bathroom. Harry sighed and tried to think of disgusting thoughts again and rummaged his bag for clothes she could wear. He left a white long sleeved dress shirt and jeans on the bed after he got changed and went to the living room just in time for breakfast to be delivered. Thirty minutes later, Hermione joined him in the living room wearing his clothes that she transfigured. His dress shirt became a dress of some sorts, she elongated the back of the shirt for it to end a few inches below her knees but kept the front as is and tucked in the jeans. His jeans were transfigured into a mini figure hugging shorts and she wore the shoes she wore at the wedding. She left her hair to fall in her waves on her back and she wore no makeup. On her left wrist were his grandmother's ruby charm bracelet, and on her left hand were the four rings, the Potter and Black engagement and wedding rings.

"You look great Hermione. But why didn't you transfigure the shoes?", he asked.

"You don't alter a Manolo, Harry. Never.", she told him which made him laugh. "Do you have a belt? I need to borrow some to complete my outfit.", she asked.

"Yeah, I have one. I'll give it to you later. For now, let's eat.", he held her hand and escorted her to the dining room. After eating their luxurious meal, Harry went to their bedroom to grab a belt which she handed to her and she accepted with thanks. He saw her shorten the belt and changed the color to white to match her shoes and slipped it on the belt loops in the jeans she wore.

"There! I'm all set. Let's go buy me decent clothes!", she grabbed his hand and lead him out of their suite.

When they reached the lobby, the receptionist greeted them.

"Is there anything I could do for you today, Harry, Hermione?", he asked.

"We need to shop for clothes. Are there any nearby stores around here?", Hermione answered.

"I'll have a car ready for you in five minutes. Anton shall be with you to help you around town and show you the shops. He would also help you with your bags."

"Thanks! That would be great.", Hermione said. And with that they were out of the hotel to head off and buy decent clothes for Hermione which would hopefully help in controlling his hormones, end the torture, and help him fight the temptation of jumping the gorgeous and oblivious - Hermione Jean Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured song in this chapter is Angel of Mine by Monica. This is one of my favorite songs. I figured this song captures how Hermione feels about Harry.
> 
> Also, beware of a horny Harry James Potter in this chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: Honeymoon Bliss

Harry enjoyed spending time with Hermione as they shopped for her clothes and some shoes. It turns out that the Goring has exclusive partnerships with a few luxury brands and they made good use of the discounts. He found it quite amusing that sales people stare at them in awe as Anton introduces them to a store manager in each shop they visit as the Lord and Lady Potter-Black. Apparently, they find it hard to believe that they were so young, married, and staying at the most luxurious suite in Britain. Of course they were treated very well after all, they did purchase a lot and each store they entered definitely made a sale.

The thing that placed a damper in Harry's mood was the stares that men receive as they walked around the stores and visit the sights. Hermione was right that her shoes made wonders for her long legs and bum - problem was he's not just the only bloke that notices. Hermione of course was oblivious to all this as she spent her time enjoying the sights, talking to him about random facts she knew about the places they visited, and contemplated her choices as they shopped. So Harry did the only thing he could - be by her side at all times. He always made sure that he either holds her hand or has an arm around her shoulder or her waist all throughout the day.

"Harry, since its your belated birthday celebration, I can cook dinner for us at our suite and then we can lounge around watching the telly again. How's that sound?", she asked him as they were riding the limo back to their hotel.

"That sounds great 'Mione. But you really didn't have to do anything. I celebrated my birthday yesterday with our friends and family at the wedding. Besides, I got you and that's the best present ever!", he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Smooth, Potter. Who knew you could be such a charmer? What ever happened to the stuttering Harry who gets so nervous around girls?", she teased.

"Well Potter, I got to up the charms since a lot of blokes are still hovering around my wife.", he teased back.

"Honestly! What blokes are you talking about? You're such a caveman!", she huffed.

"Trust me Hermione. I know what those blokes thing when they see you. So, I can't help it if I go all caveman on you!", he sighed.

"Well, you shouldn't worry about them. Besides, you already have your rings on my fingers.", she told him.

"I just, it's hard controlling my temper when they look at you like a piece of meat.", he admitted.

"Harry, they can look but they can't touch. Besides, I can take care of myself.", she reassured him.

"I guess you're right.", he conceded.

"Hey, what are we doing next after London? When are we going to New York?", she changed the topic.

"We can leave The Goring for the airport in two more days if you want. By then, we would have been rested well and ready to official start our honeymoon vacation. I will finalize the tickets if that works for you?", he inquired.

"That sounds great! But why New York?", she asked.

"I reckon you would love it there. Broadway, museums, libraries, food, and shopping. Then we can tour around the US. I want go visit Disneyworld and then we could go to California for some sun.", he informed her of his initial plans.

"Sounds brilliant! Can we go to Greece next after we explore the US? I've always wanted to go. After Greece, you get to pick the next destination.", she smiled at him.

"Greece it is then. Afterwards, can we go to Singapore? From there we could go an asian tour or something. Asia seems exciting and exotic.", he told her.

"We can go wherever you want. But we have to buy a phone so I could keep in touch with my parents."

"Let's get you a phone tomorrow.", he told her and then they continued discussing the places they would like to visit and things they want to do together.

Hermione prepared a sumptuous dinner for them. She cooked steak, mashed potatoes, and some salad. She bought a little cake for him from the hotel's bakery so he could blow his birthday candles. Her wine selection was brilliant as well.

"Thanks for the dinner, Hermione. Food was great!", he complimented her cooking.

"Grab the wine and our glasses and set them on the table near our bed. Then come back here, I have one last surprise for you.", she told him and he gladly accepted to her condition.

Hermione held his hand and lead him to the room where Grand Piano was. She gestured for him to sit on the bench with her.

"Well, since you selected this room for the piano, might as well use it. Happy birthday, Harry. This song is for you.", Hermione smiled at him and she started playing the piano to a tune he's never heard before.

(When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine)

Hermione started to sing as she looked into his eyes. Could I even fall deeper in love you, Hermione?

(I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine)

As Hermione let herself loose with the music, she closed her eyes and Harry stared at her, mesmerized by her every moment and her angelic voice. You're my angel, Hermione.

(How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine)

(Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine)

(What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine)

(I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine)

(You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine)

(How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow)

It's you who changed my world Hermione. You play the most significant part in my life and you shaped me to be the man I have become.

(I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine)

Hermione ended the song and smiled at him. Harry held her face with both his hands and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. "You are my angel, Hermione.", he whispered as he kissed her lips. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her close to his body. He licked her lower lip asking for entry and she parted her lips for him. As he savored the feel of her mouth with his tongue, he didn't notice that she ended up straddling him. As the kiss grew more passionate, they didn't notice that the piano bench wasn't able to balance their weight anymore, and they fell on the floor. Harry on his back with Hermione on top of him.

"Harry! Are you alright?", Hermione broke their kiss and looked at him with worry. Damn bench! Just when things are starting to get interesting.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Now come back here!", he said as he pulled her closer again. When their lips were only inches apart, Hermione pulled back and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Are you sure you're alright? No back pain? Or doesn't your head hurt? What about your neck -", he interrupted her rant as he playfully but one of her fingers.

"Harry!", she yelped and pulled her hand away.

"What? You talk too much. Less talking more snogging.", he said mischievously.

"That's such a bloke thing to say.", she snorted.

"Hey, if you want to make me feel better, you should kiss the pain away.", he said with a wink.

"Now you're just using any excuse to get me to snog you.", she crossed her arms. Damn this woman really talks to much!

"Hermione! What's that?", he asked pointing to a direction on his right. When she followed to the direction he pointed, he grabbed her with both arms and kissed her again. Can't believe she fell for that! To make sure that she wouldn't get away this time, he kept his arms securely around her waist. As their kisses grew more heated, he slowly rose from the floor and ended up sitting on the floor with Hermione straddling him. He started kissing her cheek and dragged his lips to her ear and he bit it gently. He heard her moan and felt her shiver.

"Harry?", she whispered in a breathless voice.

"Hmmm?", he asked now trailing kisses down her jawline all the way to her neck.

"You're aroused again.", she told him.

"I know.", he replied as he started giving open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Well… ummm. How far do you want this to go?", she said in a whisper.

"As far as you want me to. I'll stop when you ask.", he informed her as he gently bit her neck.

"Harry?", she asked and moaned at the same time. "Can we continue this on the bed?", she breathed.

"You sure?", he looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"Promise me you'll stop when I say so?", she confirmed.

"I promise. You know I'll never hurt you right?", he said seriously and sincerely.

"I know.", she smiled at him. And with that Harry securely wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to their bedroom.

Harry gently laid Hermione at the center of their bed as he looked into the chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.

"Hermione? You have no idea how long I've fantasized about this. So you have to let me know as soon as you reach your limits and say stop, okay?", he informed her in a husky voice.

"I trust you Harry.", she replied as she looked into his eyes and smiled.

Harry once again captured her lips in a gentle kiss showing her how much he loved, cherished, and adored her without words being said. He looked into her eyes and gently cupped her breasts asking for permission which she consented with a nod.

"Clothes on or off?", he asked just to be sure.

"Clothes off. But the knickers stay.", she said with a blush.

"What about me?", he asked after all she didn't set clothing limits for him.

"It's your body Harry. You decide. Feel free to set your own limits too.", she said turning even redder.

"As you wish, Mrs. Potter.", he said as he kissed her once again this time full of passion and need. As his tongue probed her mouth he's right hand slowly caressed down her neck and grazed along the swell of her breast making her moan.

He let go of her lips and placed kisses on her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair and skin. "You smell so good Hermione.", he whispered and he felt her shiver. When he let go of her neck, he gently took hold of both her hands and pulled her up.

"Undress for me, Hermione.", he commanded in a husky voice.

"But...but… ummm…", she stuttered so he pulled her into his arms and he whispered in his ear, "Fulfill my fantasy Hermione. Undress for me.", he said as he bit her earlobe.

"Alright, Harry.", she whispered. So he released her from his embrace and sat back as he waited for his fantasies to be fulfilled. With shaking fingers, Hermione unbuttoned his shirt (the one she transfigured) and as each button unfastened, he saw more and more of her glorious soft skin. After all the buttons were unfastened, he saw a glimpse of Hermione's tantalizing lacy white bra, his pants (which she turned into shorts), and as she let the shirt fall of her shoulders and sat on the bed wearing a bra and his pants, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, his breath caught, and his manhood harder than it ever was before. Watching Hermione unbutton his own shirt covering her body is the sexiest thing he's ever seen!

"Am I okay?", she asked blushing and her voice betrayed her self-consciousness.

"You're more than okay. You're gorgeous.", he whispered.

"Thanks.", she murmured and she stood up from the bed and he saw her unbutton his pants and slide the zipper down. Hermione slowly pulled the shorts down her legs and let it fall to the floor. He saw that she was blushing all over her body. Sexiest witch indeed! Damn!

Hermione was fidgeting as she sat back on the bed and Harry stared at her a tiger that's about to pounce on his prey.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen Hermione.", he whispered as he looked into her eyes. Hermione reached around to unclasp her bra from the back and slowly shed them off her. Now she was sitting their wearing nothing but very tiny white lace knickers.

"Lie down on the bed, 'Mione.", he told her and she complied but as she reached for the covers, he pulled them away.

"There's no need to be shy and feel self conscious.", he told her as he started to remove his clothes while never breaking his stare from Hermione's luscious body. He decided to leave his boxers on to not scare her and he rejoined her on the bed as he sat on the other side. He slightly parted her legs and held her thighs to pull her closer to him. He wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her lips in the hottest and most demanding kiss they've ever shared. Not wasting any time, he kissed his down, bit her neck and licked to soothen the bite, and lowered his mouth to place open mouthed kisses on her left breast while he toyed with the other one with his hand.

"Harry!", she moaned as he felt one of her hands press his face closer to her breast and the other on his waist to draw him closer.

He licked the area surrounding her nipple and gently bit a nipple and blew on it. He smirked when she felt him shiver and moan. He switched his focus on her right breast and squeezed and fondled the left one.

"You feel so good Hermione.", he whispered as he had both his hands on each of ther breast and kissed his way down to her belly button. He flicked his tongue on her belly button and squeezed her breasts and pinching her nipples.

"Harry!", she screamed as she writhed in pleasure.

"We're not yet done, Hermione. Not even close.", he said in a husky voice as he looked at up her. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and parted her legs wide so he could kneel in between. He pressed his raging erection concealed in his boxers against her moist knickers.

"Feel that, Hermione! Feel what you do to me!", he whispered in her ear as she pressed his erection up and down her knickers.

"Harry!", she moaned again.

"Are you scared Hermione?", he asked looking into her eyes and she shook her head no.

"Good.", and with that he pulled away from her to remove his boxer's for her to see him in all his naked and aroused glory. He felt Hermione stare at his erection which excited him even more. I could come just looking at her looking at my cock.

"Now, I'm scared Harry.", Hermione confessed still looking at his erection. Damn! I feel like a god!, he felt masculine pride swell at the way continued she looked at his erection.

"Don't be scared, Hermione. I won't hurt you.", he reasurred her.

"But it's so big and hard. How will it fit?", she said out loud and he chuckled. He pecked her on the lips and smirked at her.

"You do wonders for my ego, Hermione.", he winked.

"Very funny! It's not you who is going to be impaled by that… That..that…", Hermione blushed as she can't say the words and he laughed. Only Hermione could make me laugh and aroused at the same time!

"That… That… What Hermione?", he teased.

"You know what I mean!", she said with a huff.

"Ah you mean, this?", he said as he took her right hand and placed it on his erection.

"Harry!", she protested but he wrapped his hand around hers and trapped her hand to keep its hold on his cock. Fuck! Her hand feels so good!

"It won't hurt you Hermione. Besides, I promised remember. I'm not going to impale you with this tonight. I'll wait until you're ready.", he guided her hand to move up and down his shaft. Her fingers felt so gentle and smooth in contrast to his own fingers and it felt divine!

"Hermione! Tonight is about your pleasure so don't get scared.", he told her as he released his hold on her hand on his dick.

And she also let go.

"Now, where were we?", and with that he kissed her again and this time one of his hands grazed on her damp knickers. He lightly teased her pussy by running his fingers in lazy lines up and down her moist center and she moaned again.

"Touch me Harry.", she whispered as he was licking one of her nipples and his hand continued to do its gentle teasing of her damp knickers.

"Touch you where, Hermione?", he asked and she took of her hands and pressed the hand on her crotch closer to her aching center.

"Touch me there Harry. Do what you want but just stop teasing me!", she moaned.

"Your wish is my command babe.", he winked and he kissed his way down to her belly button. He heard her gasp as he forced her legs to spread wider for him. As he took a closer look at her pussy that's only barely covered by her damp lace knickers, he licked his lips in anticipation. He bent down and licked her lace covered pussy slowly from the bottom to top.

"Harry? What are you doing?", she whispered as his tongue did its slow teasing lick this time from the top to the bottom.

"Hermione, if I promise to not impale you with my aching dick will you let me remove this?", he looked up her and he lightly pulled on her knickers.

"Do what you want but don't put that thing inside me. I'm not ready for that yet. And promise to put my knickers back on once you're done down there.", she said her conditions and blushed.

"Thanks for the birthday present babe. Now, just lay back there and let me enjoy my treat.", and with that he dragged her knickers down and place it on the side of the bed. He held each of her thighs with his hands and pulled her to lay on the edge. He sat on the floor, spread her apart and with a strong grip on her legs devoured his treat. He licked her entrance and rubbed her clit with one hand and breathed deep to inhale her scent. Sensing her increased arousal, he inserted one finger into her sopping entrance and licked her clit. Hearing her scream, he added another finger inside and slowly pumped and out. When she felt him bucking her hips, he pumped harder and faster. This time Hermione was writhing as she orgasmed. He pulled at his fingers and licked them clean of her juices and without warning stuck his tongue deep into her as devoured her juices and eat her out.

"Harry! Too much pleasure!", she screamed.

"Ghud.", he replied with his face still on her pussy and his tongue inside her. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders and she shouted his name as another orgasm came. Harry alternated his movements, with his tongue and fingers. When she was shivering out-of-control, he sucked her clit and buried two fingers inside her.

"Harry!", she came the third time that night and with her last amount of strength, pulled his face from her pussy by grabbing his hair.

"No more Harry. Can't take no more pleasure.", she whispered.

"Alright babe. I'll just clean up here then I'm done.", he winked at her and he licked her pussy clean. After licking her, Hermione lay there still catching her breath, and her legs still spread but she was about to pass out from the pleasure she just experienced.

"Where did you learn to do that?", she whispered as she tried to regain her breath.

"That's the first time I did that. Though the licking I kinda learned from the way I used to speak Parseltongue.", he admitted. He saw her knickers and muttered a wandless scourgify and rolled them back up to her hips again. He sat on the beside her and looked at her post-orgasmic glow. Damn! I feel like a god! I'm the only bloke that made Hermione loose control with my tongue.

"Hermione?", he asked her.

"Hmmm?", she replied.

"You sure you couldn't take anymore?", he asked.

"There's more?", she asked clearly disbelieving that there's still more to come.

"Well, I'm a hormonal teenage bloke so of course there's more but only if you want to.", he told her.

"Harry! I came three times already. You didn't even you know…", she said as she gestured to his still erect manhood.

"I can take care of this if you don't mind.", he shrugged.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?", she asked.

"Just lie there Hermione. I'll do all the work. Besides you're tired. I'll come just be looking at you laying there.", he told her.

"Can I watch?", she asked. I can't believe Hermione could still seem so innocent and I already eat her out and she came on my tongue three times!

"Of course.", he smiled at her.

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what to do to please you.", she said avoiding his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything Hermione. Pleasing you pleases me. I'm happy just being with you."

"Really?", she looked at him smiled.

"Yes, really.", he smiled back. Merlin! How I love this woman!

"Well, carry on then.", Hermione told him just like she's waiting for him to finish his homework and not waiting for him to wank in front of her. He chuckled and shook his head, somethings never change! And with that, he feasted his eyes on her luscious body and the memory of her taste on his tongue. He grabbed a firm on hold on his cock and a few minutes later he came hard shouting her name and his load spouting on the pillow.

"That was weird. You get pleasure just by looking at me and I just lay still here.", Hermione said.

"Well, I could even come just by thinking of you so, you did some work tonight by being here in front of me.", he winked.

"You masturbate while thinking of me?", she asked.

"Yes.", he admitted as he felt his face flush.

"Like after the library?", she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes.", he flushed even more.

"Just then?", she proded.

"No."

"Since when?", she insisted.

"I don't remember.", he flushed and she snorted.

"Whatever Harry.", she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hermione, you don't mind me sleeping naked would you? I'm to tired to change.", he asked.

"Well, considering what we did, I don't mind."

"Thanks."

"On second thought, maybe you should wear boxers. I don't want to yelp out of bed in shock when you poke me all nakes tomorrow. Sorry.", she changed her mind.

"Fine.", he sighed and wandlessly summoned his boxer's and put them on.

"Harry? Since do you do wandless magic?", she asked as he pulled her closer to snuggle.

"I don't remember actually. It just sorta discovered it after Voldemort died. Just the easy spells though.", he shrugged.

"You really are a very powerful wizard, you know?", she told him.

"Well, I'm not as good as you."

"Me? There are more important things.", they looked at each other and laughed as they remembered the same conversation from first year.

"Good night Hermione. Thanks for the birthday present.", he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you're gonna be a prat about this, I won't let you do this again.", she threatened.

"Sorry babe. I just feel like a sex god right now!", he puffed his chest out.

"You're such a caveman Harry Potter!", she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm your caveman so you have no choice.", he retorted.

"Good night Harry.", she pecked him on the lips and closed her eyes. When her breathing evened to indicate that she was asleep, he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Potter.", he whispered and closed his eyes as he snuggled his sleeping wife.

Harry woke up the next day with a half naked Hermione snuggling into him. He had a goofy smile on his face as he remembered what happened last night! Best birthday celebration ever!

Feeling playful, he decided to wake her up by biting her neck which caused her to jump in suprise and his gaze immediately to her bare chest that bounced from her sudden movement. Hermione followed his line of sight and she grabbed the covers to wrap it around her chest blocking his view.

"Awww you're no fun, babe!", he pouted. Hermione crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Seriously! My eyes are up here.", she huffed.

"I know you're eyes are up there and they're very lovely. But I see them all the time since I met you. But I just met your breast last night so I'm still addicted to them.", he said still looking at her blanket covered breasts. Hermione smacked a pillow in his face which he wasn't able to dodge and he laughed.

"Stop. Being. So. Horny.", Hermione continued to smack him after every word she said.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stop, jeez!", he relented and she stopped hitting him.

"What is with you men and breasts?", she said rhetorically and she glared at him when she saw him open his mouth to reply.

"I'll stop ogling your breasts but I could still get a morning snog right?", he said hopefully.

"Merlin! Who knew Harry Potter could be such a horny bastard!", she said with disbelief.

"You're so mean Mrs. Potter.", he pouted and gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"One kiss. Not a snog and your hands can't touch anything below the neck.", she demanded.

"You heartless woman! Fine, babe. One kiss. That's it.", he relented. Hey at least I get a kiss right? Note to self, eyes off breasts. Maybe if I looked at her face, I could get a repeat of last night.

"Where's your wand?", she asked. Is she gonna bind my hands or something?

"Under my pillow. Why?", he asked confused.

"Breath-freshening charms before we kiss. It's a dentist daughter thing.", she shrugged. He grabbed his wand and cast the charms for both of them.

"Now, that's done, good morning Mrs. Potter!", Harry said his eyes filled with mischief as he tackled her on their bed and kissed her on the lips. The kissed lasted for around two minutes and he reluctantly let her lips go and lied down on his back pulling her close.

"I thought you promised just one kiss and no snogging.", she said half amused and half scolding.

"Hey I followed the rules. It was one long kiss and it wasn't snogging.", he defended himself.

"What? That doesn't count as snogging for you?", she asked with an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Come on babe! Don't tell me we have to define terms around here.", he pouted.

"Fine.", she said and gave him a smack on the lips which made him smile.

"What's that for?", he asked with a goofy grin.

"That was me saying good morning. O expected something like that but well, apparently we have different interpretations.", she said smiling at him.

"Well, it's not just a good morning is it? It's a GREAT morning!", he said suggestively as he winked at her.

"What am I going to do with you Harry?", she said shaking her head.

"Kiss me.", he teased.

"Come on! Let's get up before you get more horny thoughts in your head.", she said as she pulled him up.

"But I'm always horny because of you, Hermione.", he said still teasing.

"Harry Potter! If you don't stop this instant, I'll hex you and won't let you sleep on the bed with me for a week.", she threatened. Oh shit! This is now a serious threat.

"I'll stop Mrs. Potter. So no need for threats.", he promised.

"Good. Now go shower. Maybe that will get your mind off the gutter. And I'll order breakfast.", she ordered and he could only reply with, "Yes, dear". Not letting me sleep on the bed with her is a scarier threat than the hexing. Damn! Hermione is indeed brilliant but scary. I should've taken Ron's warning more seriously.

After making sure that they have the necessary things needed for their long honeymoon vacation, Harry and Hermione left The Goring and rode a first class flight on the way to New York.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More horny Harry moments HAHA

On their plane ride to New York, Harry Potter was super excited.

"Hermione? Do all airplanes look like this? Are they all this fancy?", he asked as they were seated in their first class cabins.

"Well Harry, this is the first class section so therefore it's pretty luxurious. The ordinary seats are not like this. ", she explained.

"Airplanes may become my most favorite form of flying then if it's this fancy and fun.", Harry grinned as he explored the fancy buttons and checked out the free stuff they were getting.

"Harry! Calm down.", she laughed at his antics.

"Hey! I've never been on a plane before.", he pouted.

"I know that but the cabin crew doesn't. Besides, the fancy and posh people out here, may complain about us if you make a lot of noise.", she told him.

"Hermione! I got an idea! Let's buy an airplane.", he said with excitement.

"Harry, I know you could afford it. I saw how much liquid money you have after all. But, you can't just buy an airplane. You need a runway, a place to park it, a pilot, crew, and a whole lot of other things.", she explained.

"Oh! Well, let's go on trips more often then so that we could ride more planes. This is so fun!", he said still clearly excited.

"That we can do Harry! I'd even researched the longest commercial flight and take it with you.", she smiled at him.

"Brilliant! So, how long is this trip going to be?", he asked.

"Around eight hours Harry."

"Great! I got plenty of time to chill out here."

As midnight came, the lights were dimmed as the passengers rested. Harry was still awake looking at the in-flight entertainment options and Hermione was reading a book with her cabin desk light on. Harry then got a crazy idea!

"Hermione, you would never fly with me on a broomstick right?", he asked.

"Yes, Harry. You're right.", she replied not even glancing at him as she carried on reading.

"You wanted to make my first plane ride memorable right?", he asked.

"Yes, of course Harry.", she replied.

"Brilliant! I have an idea!", he said as he pressed the button that made his seat fully recline like a mattress.

"What are you doing Harry?", Hermione stopped reading her book and looked at him.

"Well, you wouldn't fly with me on my broom and you wanted to make this memorable for me right?", she nodded to this and he made a gesture that beckoned him to come closer.

"Where are you going with this?", she whispered as she leaned in.

"I have a sexual fantasy with you and me on a broomstick. But you wouldn't fly with me. So, if we do it here on the plane while were flying, is the closest thing. This will surely make it memorable.", he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harry! Are you out of your mind? This is a public place. We'd get fined for indecency.", she explained her disagreement.

"Hermione, everyone is asleep besides we could also cast a notice-me-not charm. I could make it look like were sleeping when someone passes our cabin. Plus silencing and privacy charms could be cast. Nobody will ever know.", he tried to convince her with his plan.

"Fine! But don't do anything so outrageous.", she acquiesced with a sigh. Harry immediately removed his wand from its invisible holster on his left arm and performed a strong notice-me-not, silencing, and privacy charm.

"So what do I do?", Hermione asked as the charms were in place.

"Recline your seat just like mine.", he commanded in a husky voice and she relented. Once her seat was fully reclined like his, he pulled her from her side of the mattress to his side and she ended up straddling him and she gasped as she felt his throbbing erection.

"Now Hermione, undress me.", he whispered in her ear and she shivered. Hermione slid his black leather jacket off then pulled his white t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the side of his seat. Hermione looked at his pectorals and abs and caressed his chest with her fingers. She languidly dragged her fingers down to his abs and she loosened his belt buckle, popped the button of his dark blue denims and slide down the zipper. She dragged her pants down along with his belt and set them aside. She also removed his shoes. Now he was sitting there in his black boxers with a huge tent at the front and Hermione looked him over with her eyes darkening in lust. She crawled to move closer to him and she was about to drag his boxers down but she stopped her.

"Not yet! It's my turn first.", he whispered as he sensuously lowered the zipper of her denim jacket and dragged them off her shoulders. She was wearing her wedding dress, the Marilyn Monroe Seven Year Itch inspired white silk dress with the bare back. He unfastened the clasp at the back of her neck and the dress fell bearing her breasts with her hardened nipples from her arousal. The top of the dress pooled around her waist. Harry slowly lay her down on the reclined seat and hovered over her with his emerald green eyes dark with lust.

"So you married me in this dress with a bear back and no bra?", he growled as he pressed his arousal to her thigh and rested both his elbows at her sides so he could look at her. She nodded her answer and he lost it.

"You naughty witch!", he said as he bit her neck hard making her moan his name.

"Kiss me Harry.", she begged.

"No. You need to be punished first. You have no idea how you've been driving me crazy with your clothing. First at the auction with those blokes bidding over you, and then at the wedding.", he growled into her ear and pinch one of her nipples and squeezed her breast.

"Harry, please.", she tried again.

"This time is for my pleasure, Hermione. Tonight I'll come first and you will only come when I tell you to. Consider this your punishment for being a naughty little witch.", he growled again and he ground his erection to her. Feeling irritated with the silkiness of the dress, he gathered the end of her skirt in his hands and ripped the dress into two exposing her pink lace thong.

"Harry! How could you ruin my dress? What will I wear?", she shouted.

"You're a naughty little witch. Cast a reparo on it later.", he said as he bent his head and attacked her right breast with his mouth and sucked on like a hungry baby as he fondled the left one. Hermione could only moan his name as she parted her legs wide and ground her hips back to meet his. She could feel her wetness as he ground his tented boxers and continued to feast on her breasts. Wanting to taste her wetness again, he pushed her thong to the side and slowly inserted his middle finger into her pussy. He groaned as he felt her inner walls clasp his finger and when he removed it from her entrance, he wasn't surprised to see it coated with her juices. He made a sensual show of licking his coated middle finger as he looked into her eyes. He licked his finger from bottom to top and then placed it in his mouth careful not to miss any drop of the delicate nectar that was purely Hermione. His finger left her mouth with a pop and he smirked at her since he saw her gaze at her with blazing lust.

"Sorry, Hermione. Did you want some?", he teased and she glared at him which made him laugh.

"No need to be jealous. There's more where that came from.", he winked at her as he bit one of her breast and licked to ease the sting. He then blew on it and he felt her shake with want.

"Please Harry. No more teasing. Just kiss me.", she pleaded.

"Alright, babe. If you insist.", and with that he ripped her knickers and dove his nose near her clit to smell her arousal and without preamble, stuck his tongue deep into her.

"Harry!", she screamed. He rubbed her clit with a thumb and fucked her with his tongue. Hermione bucked her hips to bring her pussy closer to his face and fisted his hair to encourage him to stay in place. He licked her outer walls sensually and pushed one finger into her entrance and he made a circling motion.

"Harder Harry! Harder!", she begged and he relented by adding a second finger and he pumped his fingers in and out of her fast. When he felt that she was about to come he pulled out his fingers and stopped all his attentions and sat there crossing his arms around his chest and he smirked.

"Harry! Why did you stop?", she protested in a breathless voice.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I don't think you deserve to come yet.", he said with feigned nonchalance and he pretended to inspect the hand he used to pleasure her. Her juices were dripping on the two fingers and he placed them in his mouth savoring her taste as he closed his eyes.

"Harry!"

"Sorry babe, I didn't remember you were still there.", he pretended to not notice her.

"You stick your tongue back in her now!", she screamed at him clearly annoyed that she was left hanging.

"Babe! My tongue my rules. If you want to come, on your belly right now.", he commanded and he chuckled when she immediately complied.

"Good girl. Now, on your knees and raise your bum.", she complied immediately.

"Now I'll explore your perfect round arse and you can wait and enjoy the ride or you can make yourself come by playing with yourself.", he whispered and re started running his hands on her arse and he squeezed both cheeks with both his hands. He then started placing gentle kisses on both her arse cheeks as he alternated between squeezing and fondling them.

"Harry!", she moaned.

"Like that didn't you?", he asked.

"Yes!", she prolonged her reply.

He licked the top of her butt crack and playfully nipped it making her scream.

"Harry! Please!", she begged.

"What do you want Hermione?", he demanded.

"Make me come.", she pleaded.

"As you wish, my lady.", and he flipped her to lie on her back and he buried two fingers deep into her entrance.

"Harry! Move!", she demanded when he just buried his fingers and didn't do anything else. She even bucked her hips upward to increase the friction but he still didn't move his fingers. Let's see the Hermione Potter beg for her release!, he thought looking smug.

"Tell me your mine, Hermione! Tell me!", he demanded.

"I'm yours Harry.", she moaned.

"Tell me your mine forever.", he demanded.

"Forever, Harry. I'm yours", she moaned again.

"You're mine, mind, body, and soul?", he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Always, Harry. I'm yours.", she replied and locked eyes with him.

"Good.", he replied and pumped his fingers in and out of her fast and hard as he sucked her clit. Hermione was shaking as she screamed his name as she rode her orgasm. Harry pulled his fingers out and greedily stuck his tongue inside to drink in her juices. He made slow sensual licks to keep her clean and smirked at her.

"How was that babe?", he said with a wink.

"Awesome.", she breathed her reply as she was still shaking.

"Say Harry Potter is a sex god.", he demanded and to his surprise she actually said it. Damn! Am I good or what? I rendered Hermione Potter mindless like a pile of goo. She probably doesn't know what she's saying. He licked his fingers clean and then wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her. She moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue. He continued to kiss her and grope her breasts as he ground his boxers up and down her pussy until he came. He rolled off of her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull him close as he relaxed and tried to catch his breath.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really hate my dress that much?"

"I don't hate it Hermione. I love it. But I hate that other blokes see you wearing out."

"Oh."

"You're mine Hermione."

"I know."

"I don't like it when other blokes want what's mine. It drives me crazy."

"I can see that.", she chuckled.

"So, no more missing cloth then?", he demanded.

"What am I supposed to wear then?"

"You'll wear whatever I allow and only that."

"No. I'll wear whatever I want.", she argued.

"Fine! But no excessive display of your back, arse, cleavage, and legs.", he negotiated.

"Define excessive."

"Too much skin.", he declared.

"Fine.", she relented and sighed.

"Brilliant."

"Does it really bother you that much? That you felt like you had to punish me?", she asked.

"I didn't really punish you, I was just teasing. Be all dominant and all. It feels good to be in-charge and have you writhing under my cool like a pile of goo.", he said with a smug grin.

"So, you just had to go all caveman on me then?", she snorted.

"Hey, I put up with your bossiness in all other things. Let me be in-charge for once.", he pouted.

"Awww! You're being such a baby Harry.", she teased.

"I don't know about that. I'm not the one who said Harry Potter is a sex god!", he replied with a smirk.

"Shut up Potter!", she huffed.

"You know Potter, calling me Potter don't scare me anymore.", he snorted.

"Why did I ever marry you, Harry?", she asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Because I'm a sex god!", he replied clearly pleased with himself.

"You're not gonna let that go, will you?", she sighed.

"Of course, not! It's not every day that Hermione Potter, sexiest witch in Hogwarts, brightest witch of her generation, calls a bloke a sex god! That's like an Order of Merlin for a bloke's manhood!", he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and she laughed.

"You're so silly, Harry.", she smiled shaking her head.

"Yes well, I am a silly sex god!", he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Right. Now, you owe me a reparo for my dress and knickers.", she reminded him.

"Can I just fixed the dress and throw your knickers? I could sneak around easier if you don't wear knickers you know.", he said with a wink.

"Right! Brilliant! And if the wind causes my dresses to show my privates, it's not my fault.", she said with sarcasm.

"Hell no! Only me gets to see this!", he said as he cupped her pussy and he grabbed his wand summoned her ripped knickers and cast a reparo.

"I thought you could do wandless magic now?"

"I wouldn't want to risk it with your knickers. Need to be sure you're all covered.", he explained and she laughed.

"You're such a caveman."

"Hey! I'm only protecting your modesty.", which made her snort.

"Harry, my modesty's only in danger because of you.", she huffed.

"Well, you don't need to be modest with me anyway.", he retorted wittily.

"You know I'm yours right?"

"Of course. Like I am yours."

"Then stop getting crazy about the other blokes."

"Fine.", he said pecking her lips.

"Now fix my dress", she ordered and he followed. I'm only in command in the sexual department but in everything else, Hermione bosses around. I wouldn't have her in any other way.

As they were dressed and all remnants of their passionate activity were gone, Harry ended the notice-me-not, silencing, and privacy charms. They each went back to their own reclined seats and laid down.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for fulfilling my aerial fantasy."

"I'm still not flying a broomstick with you."

"I know. But you could ride my other broomstick.", he said suggestively.

"Merlin! We just had you know, and you're being all horny again."

"Sorry. Can't help it with the teasing. Getting you all flustered is fun to watch."

"Just for that, I'm making us take a portkey to Greece."

"What? You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Come on, Hermione. I'd stop those horny jokes, I swear. I hate portkeys.", he pouted.

"Oh Harry! You're so easy to tease!", she laughed at him.

"Witch!"

"Since eleven!", she winked at him. I really stand no chance against Hermione in a battle of wits.

"You're such a smart arse, Mrs. Potter."

"I know right? Isn't that one of the reasons you married me though?", she winked.

"Good night Hermione.", he sighed as he gave up on this battle of wits.

"Good night, Harry Potter, my sex god.", she told him.

"I can't believe you're saying that now without lust clouding your brain."

"Well it is true isn't it?", she winked.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But if you tell anyone else, I'll hex your balls.", she threatened.

"Hey, I'm not a kiss and tell type. Besides, if I tell other people about our escapades, they'll just desire you more."

"Good. It'll be our little secret."

"Good night, Mrs. Potter.", he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Harry.", she whispered before falling asleep.

Hermione is my goddess and I'm her sex god! Perfect pair we are!, he chuckled at the thought and fell asleep dreaming of the naughty little witch that was his wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured song for the strip tease is Red Light Special by TLC. Feel free to listen to the beat to feel the mood of the scene.

Hermione's POV

It's our last night in New York before we go to Florida to visit Disneyworld. To say that I am enjoying myself is an understatement. During the mornings and afternoons, Harry and I spend our time exploring the many museums and art galleries in the city. Then, we treat ourselves to the many cuisines scattered all over and just lounge around at the vast shopping choices. The nights are my favorite though since we spend each night enjoying the delights of Broadway. I have been married to Harry for ten days and I have to say that being married to him is awesome. We understand each other, have fun together, and the mutual respect is stronger than ever. Of course, I'm still not used to seeing the other side of Harry that I never even thought I would ever get to see. The secret side of Harry that I just recently discovered - his dark, sexy, and passionate side.

"Are you ready to leave for Florida, Hermione?", Harry asked they entered their hotel room after watching Miss Saigon.

"Well, I do enjoy our time here in New York, but I know how excited you are for Disneyworld. So, of course I am ready to go.", She smiled at him.

"We could always extend you know. I reckon you still have a lot of shows to watch.", he offered.

"Harry, New York is a Hermione trip. Florida is something you want to do. So since you went with me to all the shows and museums, it's my turn to spend a Harry trip. Besides, I'm sure I'd enjoy Disneyworld anyway since theme parks are actually very exciting.", she told him.

"Just so you know, I enjoyed the Broadway shows and the museums too. I learned a lot and well, the musicals have great songs.", he admitted.

"You know, you have been a very good husband for the past ten days.", she said with a smile.

"I made a promise didn't I? Besides, I have to make you happy everyday or you might leave me for some other bloke.", he winked at her.

"Seriously! What other blokes?", she said with a laugh.

"Hey, don't the betrothal contracts ring a bell?", he challenged.

"You're so silly, Harry. Those 38 other contracts don't matter anymore.", she reminded him.

"Well, I'm sure if I don't do my best to keep you around; those 38 blokes would come chasing after you again. Hence, I got to be the best husband ever.", he explained.

"You know, you have been the best husband ever lately.", she hugged him.

"Don't I get reward then?", he said suggestively.

"Well, sure. But it depends on what you are asking.", she winked at him.

"You know what I want, Hermione.", he huskily whispered in her ear as he pulled her body close to his and pressed his arousal against her stomach.

"Merlin, Harry! What got you aroused this time?", she asked in disbelief. Seriously! We're just talking for Merlin's sake! Besides, I'm not even wearing something provocative.

"Just thinking of the reward gets me like this Hermione.", he whispered as he bit her earlobe and groped her bum to press her crotch against his erection.

"I still can't believe Harry Potter, my best friend for eight years who stutters around girls, is actually this horny. Merlin!", she said breathless as she could already feel him dragging the zipper on the back of her dress down.

"I know what I want, babe. But how far are you willing to go?", he whispered as he grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it over her head, then threw it on the floor.

"I'm still not ready to go all the way Harry. But I'm willing to do anything you want.", she told him with a determined voice.

"Anything?", he asked as his eyes darkened with a lustful gleam.

"I want to please you, Harry. But I don't know how.", she said and she bowed her head down.

"You please me, Hermione just by being you.", he replied with sincerity as he gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Really?", she asked.

"I've never been like this with other girls. I never wanted someone as much as I wanted you."

"Really? Even with Cho? Or Ginny?", she asked since she clearly didn't believe him. Why would Harry Potter, most eligible wizard want me, plain know-it-all bookworm?

"Yes. Cho kissed me. I kissed Ginny first but I was never like this with them.", he explained.

"Maybe it's just hormones since you're older now Harry.", she rationalized.

"I was never this horny Hermione. But with you, I want to own you. Possess you. Bury my seed into your tight quivering pussy. Make you scream my name.", he explained with ragged breath and he bit her neck to prove his words.

"Harry, I'm not ready for that yet.", she said with a shiver.

"I know, babe. I know. And I'll wait just like I promised.", he looked into her eyes and caressed her cheeks.

"So what reward do you want then?", she asked him.

"I want you to touch yourself for me.", he commanded.

"What?!", she said aghast.

"Touch yourself. I want to watch you pleasure yourself for me.", he told her in that dangerously sexy voice.

"I don't know how.", she admitted.

"Haven't you ever masturbated before?", he inquired.

"I never do that. So how am I supposed to touch myself?", she confessed.

"Well just picture the things I do to you that make you feel good and do it to yourself.", he suggested.

"Fine! But let me prepare first. I want to do this right. It's your reward after all.", she acquiesced.

"Babe, take all the time you need. I'll just wait here.", he kissed her lips and left their bedroom to give her the time she needs. Shit! What did I just put myself into?

Hermione was pacing around the large bathroom thinking of what she is supposed to do - pleasure herself for Harry to watch. There must be some book I could read about this!

"Yes! Romance Novels have sex scenes. Maybe I can get an idea.", she said to herself so she called out an accio for romance novels and three books came to her. Great! There must be some steamy sex scenes around here given the cover pictures. Hermione ran through the books and quickly read through the steamy scenes. Once she finished, she changed into Ginny and Luna's choice of nightwear which is a hot pink lace spaghetti strap nightie that barely covers her bum which is only covered by a matching hot pink lace thong. She decided to wear a robe over her nightclothes and took a deep breath. You can do this Hermione! This will please Harry so you have to do your best.

As she went out of the bathroom, she saw Harry sitting on the love seat that's across their king sized bed. He was only wearing his trousers on.

"Harry?", she called out slightly shaking but she did her best to control her nerves.

"You ready babe?", he asked with lustful eyes and anticipation in his voice. Instead of answering, Hermione took a deep breath and pressed a button on the remote control. A sensual and sexy beat then started playing…

"I don't know what I'm doing Harry, but I thought maybe you'd like this…", as she sensually glided in front of him, she untied the knot on her robe and letting it fall from her body revealing her very revealing night clothes. She took out her wand and cast a charm that bound him to his seat and his hands wound together.

"Hermione, what are you doing?", Harry asked with confusion.

"You want to watch right? So, I'm making sure that you'll do just that. Watch and enjoy the show, Harry", she winked as she gyrated her hips to the beat of the song as she sensually walked toward him.

(Take a good look at it  
Look at it now  
Might be the last time you'll  
Have a go round  
I'll let you touch it if you'd  
Like to go down  
I'll let you go further  
If you take the southern route  
Don't go too fast  
Don't go too slow  
You've got to let your body flow  
I like 'em attentive  
And I like 'em in control)

Hermione sensually ran her hands from her hips and up her body as she carressed her breasts and moved to the music. She then grinded her hips and then turned around to give him a view of her thong clad bum and bare back.

"Shit!", she heard Harry groan.

(Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light)

Hermione walked to one of the poles on their four poster bed and grabbed hold of one as she used it to grind up and down while maitaining eye contact with him. She could see Harry's straining erection and feel him struggle since he can't do anything about it. She continued doing her sexy dance to tease him further.

(I know that you want me I can  
See it in your eyes  
You might as well be honest 'cause the  
Body never lies  
Tell me your secrets and I'll  
I'll tell you mine  
I'm feelin' quite sexy  
And I want you for tonight  
If I move too fast just let me know  
'Cause it means you move too slow  
I like some excitement  
And I like a man that goes)

Hermione walked away from the pole and bent downward to caress one bare leg and she slowly brought her hand up to play with the hem of her nightie. She then made an elaborate show of taking the nightie off by slowly bringing it up to her head. She threw it towards Harry who was growling on the loveseat and hard as a rock.

(Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light)

Hermione made the show more sensual by occassionally cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples as she continued her dance. Deciding to up the torment, she also started to cup her thong clad crotch as she moved to the music.

(If you want me  
Let me know it  
I'll make time but  
You've got to show it  
If you need me  
I want to see  
But don't mistake me  
I don't want you down on your knees  
I need someone a real man  
I need someone who understands  
I'm a woman a real woman  
I know just what I want  
I know just who I am)

Hermione proceeded to drive Harry insane with lust as she grinded over to him and straddled his lap while she sexily ran a hand to caress his naked chest.

"Hermione, let me go" Harry begged in a husky voice as she rubbed her breasts against his chest, hands behind his neck, eyes on his, and her bum grinding on his erection.

"You wanted to watch Harry. So watch is all you get to do" she whispered as she playfully bit his earlobe. She felt him thrust his erection closer to her bum and he growled his frustration while placing a love bite on her neck.

(Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
I'll give you the red light special  
All through the night  
Baby it's yours  
All yours  
If you want it tonight  
Just come through my door  
Take off my clothes  
And turn on the red light)

While giving Harry the lap dance of his life, she also discarded his trousers and gave light teasing caresses on the bulge concealed in his boxers. As the song ended, she gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth, their tongues clashing for dominance. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You loved the show Harry?"

"You witch! Release me right now" he said breathlessly.

"Tsk. Tsk. So impatient. I'm not even done yet" she replied while shaking her head.

"Let me touch you Hermione" he pleaded.

"Just be patient, Harry. And enjoy the show", she winked at him and she walked to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright. You said you wanted to see me touch myself for you. I've never done this before, and I briefly read through it just awhile ago, so you'll have to understand that I really don't know what to do. " she explained in her best know-it-all voice.

"You seriously read about it?" Harry asked with a look of disbelief.

"I read a few love scenes in romance novels awhile ago. While not accurate, at least that's some information. Now, you just sit there and I'll do my best to put on a good show" she said in a determined voice but the slight quiver betrayed her nervousness. Hermione grabbed her wand and performed a levitating charm on the loveseat to bring it closer to the bed. She cancelled the charm and let the loveseat slowly fall down when it was one meter away from the edge of the bed. She also switched off all the lights and only left the two lampshades on each side of the bed on. Satisfied with the setup, she placed her wand on one of the side tables by the bed, took a deep breath, and started the show.

"Are you ready Harry?" she asked him and he only nodded.

Hermione knelt on the center of the bed and gave Harry a sultry look. "You know Harry, I've never done this before. But I'll just imagine it's your hands touching my body.", she said in a husky voice and then she closed her eyes to set her imagination in motion. She held both her hands to cup each side of her neck and slowly dragged one hand down to caress her right breast and the other to caress her leg. Thinking that it was Harry's rough and bigger hands that was caressing her, she bit her lower lip and moaned out his name.

She roughly cupped her right breast and pinched her hardened nipple while her other hand slowly went up her leg to caress her inner thigh. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry who by now was sweating profusely as he watched the show.

"Your hands feel so much better on my skin, Harry" she said huskily as she teased her left breast and cupped her soaking pussy that's only covered by the lace thong.

"Hermione…" he whispered as his lust-filled gaze followed the movement of her hand cupping that's cupping her sex.

"Touch me Harry", she moaned as she rubbed her clit over her knickers and pinched her left nipple.

"Release me, Hermione" she heard him beg but ignored it. Her eyes were closed and she was imagining that his face was now near her soaked pussy and ready to make her orgasm with his tongue.

"I can't take this anymore. I want more", she said feeling that she needed to find her release. So, she scooted to the edge of the bed, lied down on her back with her arse just inches from the edge that's facing the loveseat, and spread her legs wide open.

"Fuck!", Harry growled as he feasted on the beauty before him.

"Like what you see, Harry?", she said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!"

"Now, I want you to tell me what you wish to see, Harry.", she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Grab a couple of pillows so you can elevate your head. I want to see your face as you cum for me. Have your wand beside you, you're gonna need it.", he commanded and she complied.

"What next?", she asked when she was on her back, legs spread wide open, and her head elevated with the pile of pillows so she could look at him.

"Take off that damn thong and finger yourself."

"As you wish.", she replied while looking into his eyes.

Hermione licked her lips and closed her eyes. This is it! Time to give Harry the reward he wants. She raised both her hands above her head making her breast push out while she arched her back. As she imagined the sight she was giving her husband, she lower her hands to sensuallu touch her neck, cup both her breasts, glide over her abdomen, and settled them on her hip. She opened her eyes when she heard him moan.

"This is for your eyes only, Harry. Only for you" she said in a husky voice as she grabbed both sides of the thong and slowly pulled it down. She raised her legs so she could reach them with her hands and completely pulled it off of her. Grabbing a hold of the thong, she placed it on a finger and twirled it around. Feeling playful, she threw it to Harry and it landed on his lap making him groan.

Hermione settled her head on the pillows and closed her eyes once again. She spread her legs even wider and let her imagination run wild. She cupped both her breasts roughly and pinched both her nipples. She kept alternately squeezing one breast while her other hand worked at rubbing her clit in slow circles. Wow! This feels so good.

"Look at Hermione. I want you to look into my eyes as you pleasure yourself", he demanded.

Hermione opened her eyes and rubbed her clit faster. His gaze and his still erect manhood made her feel hotter. She let go of her breast and brought her other hand to play with her soaking center. While the rubbed her clit vigorously, the other traced the line of her opening with a gentle caress. Shit! Why haven't I masturbated before?

"Harry tell me what to do", she told him as her movements on her pussy became more frantic and her hips bucking forward.

"Fuck yourself Hermione. Shove a finger on that tight, hot, quivering pussy of yours. Just like I would do to you."

Hermione used her other hand to slightly spread her lips and she inserted one finger inside her dripping love hole. Oh my! She buried her index finger as deep as she could and started pulling it in and out. She could feel her inner muscles clench on her finger as she bucked her hips. Needing more, she then inserted another finger to increase the pressure.

"Harry!", she yelled as she looked into his eyes.

"That's it baby. Fuck yourself for me."

"I need more Harry. I want your tongue down here", she said as she plunged her two fingers as deep as she could and moaned.

"Grab your wand and say a vibrating charm", Harry commanded in that low sexy voice of his. Hermione used one hand to grope for her wand and concentrated on the incantation for a vibrating charm. Holding her vibrating wand, she looked at Harry with hooded eyes as she waited for his next instruction whike still moving her fingers in and out of her soaking womanhood.

"Run your wand tip around your pussy and feel the vibration", he ordered.

Hermione used one shaking hand to bring the wand closer to her aching pussy. She touched the wand tip on her inner thigh and dragged it closer to where she needed it most. She touched the wand tip on her clit and the vibrations made her scream in pleasure. As she moved her fingers in and out of her, caressing her wand tip on her clit in circles, she was shaking heavily as she screamed her orgasm. When she slowly came down form her ecstasy, she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean of her juices.

"Harry?", she whispered.

"That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen babe!", he whispered huskily.

"Ummm...thanks", she blushed.

"No need to feel shy babe."

"Well, I never masturbated before. I never knew it felt this good. And well, you saw everything. It just feels weird", she admitted.

"Hermione, you already saw me masturbate just looking at you lying naked. No need to feel embarrassed. We are married."

"You don't think I'm a slut or something?", she asked while avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me Hermione. You're my wife. I'd never think that of you. Pleasuring yourself is normal. Our sexual activities are part of being married.", he reassured her.

"Okay.", she whispered.

"Hermione? Can you remove the spell on me now?", he asked.

"Oh! Right!", she cast a finite incantatem on him to remove the spell. Harry quickly joined her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. She gasped when she felt his arousal pressed on her thigh.

"Feel what you do to me, Hermione", he whispered before he kissed her lips passionately and cupped her arse.

"Harry...I want your tongue inside me", she whispered making him smirk.

"Your hands and wand not enough for you, Mrs. Potter?", he teased and she blushed.

"Your tongue and your hands feel so much better", she confessed.

"Well Mrs. Potter, if you think my tongue and my hands are irresistible, wait 'til it's this that pounds on your quivering pussy", he said huskily as he rubbed his boxer-clad erection on her soaked womanhood.

"Harry...stop teasing", she pleaded with a moan.

"My! My! My! What a greedy woman you are Mrs. Potter! You already came hard on your fingers and you still want more", he teased.

"Fine! You can come first then stick your tongue down here", she grabbed one of his hands to place it over her sex.

"Touch me, Hermione. Make me come and I'll return the favor. I can eat your pussy out all night that you can't walk tomorrow morning. But, you have to release my aching cock first. I've been hard since I was waiting for you to come back."

Hermione pecked him on the lips and then ran a hand to caress his broad shoulders, six packs, and held his cock firmly in one hand.

"Boxers off!", she commanded.

"Tsk. Tsk. Babe, if you want the tongue, you got to work for it", he smirked.

"Fine! You're such an annoying prat Harry Potter! If only I could stick my own tongue down my… my… you know where… then you wouldn't be so cocky!", she huffed.

"Well babe, as I said, my tongue, my rules", he crossed his arms across his chest and gave her a challenging look.

"I'll get you for this, Potter!"

"Can't wait, Potter! Now get to work, if you want this.", he said as he made a show of slowly licking his lips and letting his tongue sensually poke out of his mouth. Damn that sexy tongue of his!

Hermione dragged Harry's boxers down and he lifted his bum so she could drag it off completely. She threw his boxers across the room and looked at him when she got an idea.

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?"

"How long and thick is this?", she asked while poking his hard cock with a finger.

"Your asking me how long and thick my dick is? Why?", he asked with confusion and amusement.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"It's eight and a half inches long when not aroused. As for thickness, I don't know. But I guess you can hardly wrap your fist around it though. Length when hard, I have no idea, maybe around 10.", he shrugged.

"Seriously! This bloody prick of yours is so intimidating. How's it gonna fit?", she commented absent-mindedly.

"Oh! Why are you asking? Are you ready to get impaled by my bloody prick?", he teased and she whacked him with a pillow which made him laugh.

"I'm not ready for that yet! Seriously Harry! Your penis is so big it's scary. I can't imagine how painful it will be the first time we...we… you know…", she said blushing profusely.

"And here I thought girls like men who are hung like a horse?", he shook his head and chuckled.

"Well how am I supposed to know? I've never done this before! Merlin! I only kissed 2 blokes and I've never done anything else. I don't even masturbate so, how could I know?", she huffed. She smacked him again when she saw him control his laughter.

"Damn! I feel so proud. I may not be your first kiss but I sure am first in everything else then. I'm the first to see you naked, groped your breasts, gave you lovebites, squeezed your arse, licked your clit, fucked you with my tongue -", his bragging was interrupted as she smacked him again and again.

"You don't have to brag about it!", she scolded him when she stopped hitting him with a pillow.

"Oh Hermione, you'll never understand. Of course, I'll never brag about it to others. But, it just feels so good to know that I get to do all these things to you first. And I'm sure as hell that I'm also definitely going to be the last!", he said proudly puffing his chest.

"Honestly Harry!", she huffed.

"You, Mrs. Potter have no idea how delectable you are, and how so many blokes dream of being in my shoes. Forgive me for being proud about this, but hell, I feel like a king. Still can't believe you married me.", and she just stuck her tongue out at him since she can't think of any retort.

"Mrs. Potter, fun as arguing is with you, but if you still want action, you got to work for it", he winked.

"Yes, I know. Now shut up and I'll get on with it!", she told him and she firmly held his erection with one hand.

"Shit! That feels good!", he moaned and this time it was her turn to smirk.

"You know, since your so proud of that damned tongue of yours, maybe I can test my own's prowess in making you scream as well.", she said nonchalantly as she slowly moved her hand up and down.

"Seriously?", he shouted as he realized her intent.

"I don't know, maybe. Just saying.", she feigned innocence as she continued her movements and she felt his manhood twitch.

"Hermione…", he moaned and closed his eyes with his head falling back to a pillow. Hermione knelt down and licked the head of his cock as she continued moving her hand up and down.

"Shit!", he yelped and opened his eyes to look down. He saw her kneeling down with her mouth on his dick. Hermione licked his shaft slowly as she smirked at him. Now it's your turn to squirm because of my tongue!

"Hermione...feels so good…"

Hermione kissed the head of his shaft tasting his precum and opened her mouth to take him in. She only was able to take around half of his erection and she moved her head up and down while maintaining her grip with one hand. She used her other hand to gently squeeze his balls and he thrusted into her mouth. She immediately let go of his cock and she kissed his balls and looked into his eyes with a smug grin. Take that Potter!

Hermione gripped his manhood harder and started licking the length again. As she felt him twitch, she opened her mouth and take as much of him as she could to work her magic. Harry held her head in place as she continued her movements while he thrusted his hips.

"Hermione! I'm cumming!", he screamed and she continued her movements.

"Hermione! Let go! Can't hold it anymore!", he whispered but she maintained her movements. Hermione felt his cock twitch in her mouth and his seed sprouted directly into her mouth in rapid spurts. Doesn't taste that bad. I could take this. With the last spurt, she swallowed his seed and proceeded to lick the head to make sure she didn't miss a drop. Harry laid down on the bed, sweaty, breathless, and still slightly quivering from the after effects of his orgasm. Score one for Gran… I mean, Mrs. Potter!

"So? How did I do?", she asked with a smug grin.

"Outstanding.", he managed to say after catching his breath.

"Well, you know I would never settle for anything less than an O.", she winked.

"Oh, that was a big O alright!", he whispered.

"Well, I guess you're not the only one with a talented tongue eh?", she said in a teasing voice.

"Mrs. Potter, I believe I owe you a tongue massage", he whispered before he pulled her against him and spread her legs to insert a finger deep inside her.

"Harry!", she screamed in both shock and pleasure. He spread her legs wider and immediately buried his face on her pussy. Harry expertly gave her his signature brand of a tongue massage. He ate her pussy out and brought his all to talented hands into play. As Hermione screamed her release, he stuck his tongue as deep as could be and then licked every single drop of her juices. He then played with her breasts as she came down from her high.

"Again, Mrs. Potter? I did promise that you won't walk tomorrow and that I'd eat you out all night long.", he said with a smirk before biting a nipple.

"No more… too tired…", she whispered.

"You sure?"

"Why? You… want… more?", she asked breathlessly.

"I can give you more. One last to finish it off. It won't be as intense. Just enough to put you to sleep.", he told her as he looked into her eyes and cupped both of her breasts.

"Kay… not… so… intense…though…", he only nodded in response and grabbed her wand to utter a vibration charm. Harry then continued to lavish his attention on her breasts with both his mouth and hands. He used one hand to hold the vibrating wand and caress its tip on the area around her breasts, lingering on her nipple while he suckled the other. He then switched his attentions to the other breast to give equal treatment. Hermione was slightly shivering again and moaning his name. Harry kissed his way down and dragged the wand around her pussy just to graze the area. He flipped her on her stomach and dragged the wand on her butt cheeks and then caressed it on her butt crack. Keeping his promise to make it light, he canceled the vibrating charm and flipped her on her back again. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly guided her to sit up on the bed and straddle him. He kissed her lips passionately and lightly played with her breasts with his hands. She came moments after and he pecked her on the lips as he positioned her to lie down.

"Go to sleep now, Hermione", he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Harry?", she whispered and then yawned.

"Sleep 'Mione. You need to rest.", he coaxed her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Good night, Harry.", she whispered and then immediately went to sleep.

**************

After their wonderful yet tiring sexy time last night, Harry was surprised to still wake up early. He had a shit-eating grin on his face as he looked at his sleeping wife. 

His musing were interrupted when he got an owl from Andromeda along with a copy of the Quibbler. The letter informed him that Potter Manor was now ready for them to move in as soon as they returned. He then opened the Quibbler and saw the headline.

HJP2: Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Potter marry at Hogwarts on Lord Potter-Black's 19th birthday!

By: Luna Lovegood

The front page article described the wedding venue, how it was kept a secret, who attended, what the wedding party wore, there was an entire paragraph describing Hermione's wedding dress, and then their vows. Details of the reception were also mentioned. The pictures featured looked great. Take that Rita Skeeter!, he thought as he imagined the nosy bug's reaction at missing the chance to write about the wedding.

I should tell Hermione that the manor is ready! She'll flip at the sight of the library for sure!, he smiled as he imagined her would be reaction the first time she sees it. And then it him! He now has the most brilliant plan to tell Hermione that he's completely in love with her! First things first, I have to find those books…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fifteen: Honeymoon Woes

Hermione's POV

Dear Diary,

Sorry, it's been a while. The last time I wrote something here, is on the night before the wedding. I was still Hermione Jean Granger that time. Well, now I'm an HJP, like my husband. Can you believe it? I actually have a husband now. I've been married to my best friend, Harry for three weeks now and every day with him is simply magical. Being with Harry is great, he is still the same caring, sweet, and adorable Harry, my best friend for eight years. But now that I'm married to him, it gets even better, except when he annoys the hell out of me with his horny jokes. Merlin! That man is such a perverted horny caveman! I don't know how he gets all goofy and silly one moment, and then turn all sexy predator on me the next. Damn! Just thinking of the things he does to me makes me blush and all flustered. We never went all the way yet, but the things the man can do with his hands, lips, and tongue. Who knew Harry Potter, the shy boy I grew up with who actually stutters around girls could make me lose my mind when he worships my body like that. Well, I won't write the details but let's just say when I gave him his belated birthday surprise, he was the one who surprised me more. And then there was that time on the plane ride to New York, the things we did after enjoying the rides in Disneyworld. Honestly! Let's just say I'd never tease Harry for being the shy stuttering idiot that he wants was. I mean come on, I actually said, "Harry Potter is a sex god!", when I lost my mind after the things he did. Of course being the caveman that he is, he promised to never let that slip go. But what can I say, that man really is a sex god and we haven't even gone all the way yet! The three weeks with Harry has been awesome! We spent four days in London and stayed at his great hotel, spent a week in New York, another week in Florida, and now we're in California. Looking back on the time I was crying and feeling desperate because of I need to accept a betrothal offer to secure some money to help my mum's treatment, I never expected getting married would be like this. I still don't know why Harry pulled that silly plan just to get me to accept a betrothal offer from him, but I am so glad I did. Being married to my best friend is like a walk in the park unlike the sad monotonous existence I could have lived if I accepted an offer from a stranger. Thank Merlin for Harry's saving-people-thing! Speaking of my horny idiot of a husband (sigh), I still didn't tell him that I'm in love with him. Do you think I should just tell him? Or should I wait for him to fall in love with me too? Oh, shit! Harry's at the door. I'll write soon.

Your love struck friend,

Hermione Jean Potter

P.S. I'm still not used to the new name but I actually love it. XD

"Hermione, you there?", Harry called out from outside their hotel bedroom so she sealed the concealment charms on my diary and went out of the room to meet him.

"Hi Harry!", she smiled at him.

"I have to go meet someone, it's like a business meeting.", he told her.

"Like a business meeting?", she asked.

"Yes, well I'm looking to purchase something. I just want to check out if it's genuine and if they actually want to sell.", he explained but she felt that there was something about the way he was acting. It's like he's hiding something. Odd!

"What are you buying then?", she pried.

"Nothing's certain yet. I'll tell you when I actually buy it.", he smiled.

"So, can I come along?", she tried again.

"No! I mean, just stay here and relax on the beach or something. I won't be long.", he's definitely hiding something, she thought as she heard his adamant refusal.

"Okay, I'll just lounge around and work on my tan then.", she shrugged.

"I'm going now."

"Bye, Harry.", he pecked her on the lips and went on his way to his mysterious business meeting so she went back to her room and picked out a bikini so she could work on her tan.

Hermione was lounging by the beach, just chilling, sipping some juice, and reading a book. She was working on her tan while on her back and will work on tanning her backside once Harry returns so he could apply sunscreen on her back first. They were staying at a wizarding resort so she was actually known here unlike the muggle hotels they last stayed in. Sacrificing anonymity was a price worth paying though since this wizarding resort is really breath-taking.

"Hermione Granger?", a buxom blonde that occupied the next spot asked.

"Yes, but it's Potter now.", she politely smiled.

"I'm a fan!", she squealed.

"Thanks, I guess.", Hermione shrugged.

"You and Harry Potter did so much for the wizarding world! So, thank you!", the blonde said with excitement and adoration.

"Well, it was Harry. I just supported him."

"You played a significant part on ending Voldemort just like Harry Potter."

"Sorry, but are you from the US or another part of Europe? Since you know about Voldemort and all.", she asked.

"My parents escaped the first Voldemort war from Britain and moved here in the States."

"That makes sense. We'll I'm happy you and your parents made the escape. The second Voldemort war was actually worse.", Hermione said with a haunted look in her eyes.

"My name is Patricia Cromwell by the way."', the blonde extended a hand and Hermione took it.

"So, Hermione. How does it feel to be married to THE Harry Potter? The most powerful wizard alive?", the blonde asked suggestively. Merlin! This girl is like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil rolled into one!, Hermione thought and felt sad when she remembered that Lavender died at Fenrir Greyback's hand.

"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to pry.", the blonde said when she noticed Hermione became quiet.

"Oh, no! I just remembered a friend of my who reminds me of you and well, she died at the Final Battle at Hogwarts.", she explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Hermione."

"It's alright.", she smiled to reassure her new acquaintance.

"So? What's he like?", the blonde said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Harry is my best friend. I'm lucky to have him in my life!", she smiled at the thought of her husband.

"No, silly! What's he like in bed? Is it true that the greater a wizard's power the better he is?", the blonde pried and Hermione blushed.

"Oh my! So it's true!", the blonde squealed.

"I didn't say that!", Hermione denied.

"Yes, but your blush says it all!"

"Why did you want to know though?", Hermione asked.

"I'm actually studying psychology in muggle university. I want to work in research someday to prove the effects of magical powers in reproduction and prove that squibs are the product of inbreeding. That's the reason why I asked.", she explained.

"Wow! That's interesting!", Hermione said and with that the two girls talked about various topics. After three hours of chatting with Patricia, Hermione saw Harry wearing only his board shorts with a towel hanging on his shoulder making his way to her. Damn! I still can't believe that this gorgeous specimen of male masculinity is my husband!, she thought as she was checking him out which Harry obviously noticed given the smirk he was trying to hide on his face.

"Hey babe!", Harry whispered and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips which made her swoon. Damn this sexy wizard!

"Hi.", she breathed making Harry smirk.

"So, who's your friend?", Harry asked.

"Patricia Cromwell, meet most powerful prat in the world, Harry Potter.", she introduced.

"Haha! Very funny, Mrs. Potter!", Harry pouted.

"You guys are so cute together!", Patricia squealed.

"I know right?", Harry winked at their new acquaintance as Harry wrapped an arm around her waist and made little caresses with his fingers. Shit! This horny bastard is seducing her in public and he knows it what with his too innocent smile on his face!, so she did the only thing she could do, he elbowed him on the side.

"Ow! What was that for?", he asked.

"Stop that!", she whispered to him.

"Stop what?", he asked too innocently.

"Stop seducing me in public.", she whispered with a hiss.

"Oh? Is that what I'm doing?", he asked like he was contemplating something.

"Just put sunscreen on my back!", she hissed in his ear.

"I have a better idea.", he whispered while continuing his caresses.

"What?"

"Sunbathed with me at our villa by our pool. I'll cast privacy charms. You can sunbathed topless or go naked.", he whispered and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Patricia, it was really nice talking to you. Maybe we can talk more sometime. I'm really interested in your research. I'll leave you my number at the receptionist if you want to get together again. I have to go since Harry has to tell something about his business meeting.", she explained in a rush which made Harry chuckle. I'll get back at this smug bastard later on!

"That would be nice, Hermione. I'd like to catch up sometime."

"Bye, Patricia. It's really nice meeting you.", she smiled and she turned back to walk away with Harry but Patricia called her.

"Hermione?", the blonde said she looked back.

"Hmmm?"

"Have fun!", Patricia winked and giggled which made Hermione blush and Harry laugh so she smacked him.

"You're so gonna pay for that, Mrs. Potter!", Harry said as he rubbed his arm.

"Really?", she taunted.

"Yes, really!", and Harry grabbed her waist, placed him across his shoulder like a potato sack and carried her to their villa.

"Harry Potter! Put me down! People are staring!", she screamed her protest as she saw the others in the resort looking at the two of them. Harry just ignored her protests and continued making his way to their villa.

The next few days at the wizarding resort changed Hermione's mood dramatically. She went from calling the place breath-taking and worth sacrificing anonymity to actually hating it. She forgot that in the wizarding world, Harry Potter is the most eligible wizard and with that, all the witches are after him. Everywhere they went around the resort, all the other witches except Patricia are throwing themselves at him and Harry seemed oblivious to what was happening. His fan girls were actually subtle, too subtle for a bloke to notice but for a female, it's glaringly obvious. Sometimes it was a fan girl, dropping a handkerchief near where Harry is at so that he would pick it up to start a conversation. Some would 'accidentally' throw a beach ball in his direction so that he could give it back. Some would 'accidentally' trip so that he could catch them. Others, the ones who were more blatant with their attentions would call out his name and puff their breasts out at him. She didn't know if Harry was indeed clueless about what was happening or was actually enjoying the attention but one thing was for certain - Hermione Jean Potter is one pissed off witch and she can't wait to leave this place! I seriously will demand that we stay in a muggle accommodation on our next destination!

When she couldn't take it anymore, Hermione making subtle hints to Harry that she would want to leave California and go to their next destination. Oblivious bloke that Harry is, he didn't get the hint so one morning, Hermione talked to him about it but she was surprised when he said he wanted to stay. He said that his business was still not completed so they have to remain here first. Hermione acquiesced since it was business after all, but that doesn't mean that she's happy about it.

And then the worst thing happened. Harry met a stunning red-headed witch that he talked to at the hotel bar when she took too long to get ready and Harry had to come down earlier to make sure their dinner reservation was secure. When she met Harry at the bar for their dinner date, he introduced her to Selena Mitchells and told her that she worked as a wizarding curator who collected important historical artifacts. Hermione tried her best to smile at the red-head and be friendly but it was really hard to ignore the fact that they actually looked good together. It's like seeing Harry with an even more beautiful version of Ginny Weasley who was not only gorgeous but had brains to boot. Hermione tried to ignore the jealous in her chest, but it was really difficult. She was gorgeous, had an awesome career, clearly intelligent, and Harry seemed to strike an immediate connection with her. They were talking at the bar for Merlin's sake and Harry already knew details about her job and the artifacts she has! Shit just got real! Just when I am about to admit that I'm in love with him, he meets a gorgeous girl that actually looks good for him. She tried to console herself that they were just friends and she was the one married to him, but Harry never told her he loved her. Bloody Hell! I even made him promise right after we became officially engaged that he will let me go and pursue the woman whom he will fall in love with. Shit! Why did I have to do that?

The other thing that bothered her and made her more anxious about their relationship is the very fact that Harry seemed to be going on a lot of business meetings and they barely spent time together anymore. It really saddened him that she never even heard updates on how his meetings went. He'll just say that he has to go and would never even give an explanation. She just agreed whenever he left and consoled herself by reading books or taking a quick swim.

One afternoon, she was sipping some butterbeer by the beach when she saw Harry walking towards one of the resort's restaurants. That's weird! He said that he has to go to a business meeting and that he'll be back later in the afternoon! Feeling that something was indeed off, Hermione grabbed her wand and casted a disillusionment charm on herself and followed Harry. What she saw made her tears fall! Harry met Selena on the restaurant and it was their conversation that made her tears fall.

"You ready to go to my place, Harry?", she asked.

"Yeah! I informed Hermione I'll be back later so we have time.", Harry replied.

"Are you sure that she doesn't know about this?", she confirmed.

"Yes! I'm definitely able to keep this a secret. She has no idea about this.", Harry replied and with that the two of them left not knowing that a disillusioned Hermione was crying her heart out.

When Harry came back to their hotel that night and asked her out for dinner, she told him that she didn't want to go out since she was feeling sick. Harry stayed by her side making sure she was okay but she ignored him by saying that she has to sleep early. The next day, Harry asked her if she wanted to go around and explore other sites in California, but she said that she was still feeling under the weather so Harry left her to go for another business meeting. The rest of the week went by like that. Hermione feigning to be sick and doing her best to ignore Harry who constantly left for his business meetings - which for her, was an excuse to meet Selena. When she was alone in their bedroom, Hermione would cry her heart out. Yes she was in pain but she couldn't blame Harry. Yes she was his wife but he didn't love her. He only married her to help her with her problems after all. Besides, she asked him to make a promise to let her go once he meets the right girl. Selena could be the right girl for him or maybe Harry was just dating her for now, but when he makes the decision, Hermione was sure Harry would come out in the open and tell her. When that time comes, she would let him go and pretend to give a smile and tell him she's happy for him. She would then disappear for awhile just so she can't get over him and once that happens, she would reacquaint herself back to the role in Harry's life that she's destined to occupy - his best friend. Yes, Hermione Granger was just that. She just had to prepare herself for the inevitable. In fact, she should be happy that this happened at the very early stage of their relationship. Because the longer they stayed together, the more hurt she will be. This current setup is all for the best! It may hurt now, but at least her agony will not be prolonged.

Hermione was sitting on the bed in one of the crazy lingerie that Ginny and Luna charmed for her so she goes to bed every night with the negligee of their choice and reading Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy. She was so immersed in the tale since she was already at the part where Count Vronksy admits his love for the main character, hence, she didn't notice when Harry came in their bedroom.

"Hermione, we have to talk.", Harry said as he interrupted her reading and she sighed while closing her book.

"About what Harry?", she asked in a resigned voice. Selena must be the one after all! Since Harry already wants to talk about this. Might as well get this over with so that I can wallow in self-pity as I read about the love story of Anna Karenina and Count Alexei Vronsky, she thought as she prepared for the words that will surely break her heart.

"What's wrong with you?", he asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me Harry. You're the one who wanted to talk.", she pointed out.

"Really? Nothing's wrong with you?", he said with sarcasm.

"If you're just going to be all sarcastic on me, then leave me alone. I'd rather be with Alexei Vronksy.", she retorted.

"Who is that bloke?", he said with a frown and despite everything, Hermione giggled. This idiot is just so adorable sometimes.

"And now you're giggling! Damn it, Hermione! What's wrong with you? You're always saying you're feeling under the weather. But, I never see you taking potions. You don't even go out much anymore and you're just here most of the bloody time! If I want to talk, you're always tired and then you just say you want to sleep. What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? And fuck! Now you're talking about some bloke with a fancy name! How did you even meet him?", Harry ranted clearly angry now.

"I'm sorry Harry. Alexei Vronsky is a character in the book I was reading which you rudely interrupted with you wanting to talk.", she chuckled.

"Oh. Now, I feel like an idiot.", he said sheepishly.

"Well, I told you that you should read more often.", she shrugged.

"Fine! Now that we solved that problem with this Vronksy, what about the rest of what I said? Hermione! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?", he asked more calmly this time but she could still feel him controlling his anger.

"Harry. You did nothing wrong it's just me. You got nothing to worry about.", she said in a sad voice.

"Nothing to worry about? Hermione, you're not acting like yourself and it's already been a week! You really think I wouldn't notice?", he asked clearly worried about her. How can I unlove him if he's so genuinely sweet and caring?

"Alright. Take a seat on the bed and calm yourself. I'll tell you.", she sighed. Harry immediately complied with her request and held her hand waiting for her explanation.

"Harry, I'm not really sick. I just needed time to accept some things.", she started.

"Accept what?", he asked.

"Let me finish. Harry, I can't thank you enough for doing all this. For helping me with my parents, saving me from the men who only want to marry me for their own selfish reasons. I would like to say that your saving people thing saved my life in many ways. And I know that this is utterly unfair to you. So, I'm letting you go Harry. I want you to be with the woman you really want to be with. I can't accept the fact that you sacrificed your chance to marry someone you actually love just to save me. This is not like the troll anymore, Harry. This is the rest of your life. I read in some pureblood law book that a magical marriage could be dissolved when the marriage isn't consummated. So since we never actually, went all the way yet, I want to end things before you end up getting stuck with me for life. I want you to be happy Harry. I don't want you to settle with me. I want you to fall in love and be with a woman you actually want, and not someone that you see as a sister -", her explanation was cut off when she saw him raise a hand to stop her.

"So you're saying that we could still get divorced since we didn't actually had sex yet?", he asked.

"Yes. And it's brilliant. We can end things now.", she gave him a sad smile.

"Oh hell no!", he growled as he tackled her down to their bed and sealed her lips in a passionate and punishing kiss.

*********************

"Harry!", she yelled in shock when Harry gripped both sides of her nightie and ripped it apart.

"You're mine Hermione. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go.", he looked into her eyes with such intensity - a mixture of passion, anger, and lust. Harry kissed her on the mouth with his tongue demanding entrance. Fighting for self-control, she refused him and he roughly squeezed her right breast making her moan. Taking the chance, his tongue probed her mouth and sought her own. With much effort, she pulled away and kept him at arms length.

"Harry, stop!", she breathed and surprisingly he obeyed.

"What?", he growled.

"You can't do this Harry."

"Why not?"

"This is your only chance to end our marriage -", she wasn't able to continue her explanation because Harry covered her mouth with one hand and his mouth attacked one of her nipples.

"Shut up! Since you want to end our marriage so badly, I'm taking away your only bloody excuse once and for all!", he declared as he lifted his head from her breast while his other hand was still covering her mouth. Harry resumed his attentions on her breast and brought the hand from her mouth to tease her pussy. When she started getting wet from his ministrations, he looked up once again and smirked at her.

"Stop denying what your body wants Hermione", he whispered before he leaned in to kiss her passionately as his fingers sensually rubbed her clit over her thong. Hermione reacted purely on instinct and parted her legs to give him more access. Harry kissed her jaw, down to her neck, each of her breasts, and licked his way down to her bellybutton. Despite the protests in the back of her mind, her body shivered in anticipation. She gasped when she saw him rip her thong apart and just threw the tattered cloth somewhere. Without any warning, he grabbed both her thighs to give him more space and held them in place. He then made love with her with his too talented mouth and she screamed his name in pleasure.

"Harry!", she screamed after her orgasm came while his tongue sucked her clit and two of his fingers were roughly pushing in and out of her. Hermione was shuddering with the after effects of her orgasm, when Harry buried his tongue deep into her pussy and raised both his hands to squeeze both her breasts and play with her nipples. She just bit her lip and rolled her eyes at the onslaught on her pussy and her breasts. This is too much pleasure, I could die…

When she felt Harry stop his ministrations, she opened her eyes to utter her protests but stopped when she saw him cast a wandless banishing charm on his clothes and she blushed seeing his very hard cock that's clearly ready for action. That thing could seriously kill me. It's too damn huge!

"Are you ready babe?", Harry asked as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What?! But… but… no…", she stammered her protest and he chuckled.

"You still scared of this?", he mischievously asked as he rubbed his erection on her soaking entrance.

"Yes! But that's beside the point. You can't do this, Harry -", her rants abruptly ended when she felt the head of his cock starting to gain entrance and she heard him groan.

"I'm tired of waiting Hermione.", he growled.

"I don't want you to regret this decision, Harry. This is your last chance.", she reminded him.

"You're mine, Hermione Potter. You'll be my wife forever!", he declared as his manhood broke the maidenhead and he dove deep into her. She closed her eyes in pain as tears escaped.

"Don't move yet Harry.", she whispered in pain.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know it would hurt you so much.", he said sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

"It's alright. Just don't move yet. Let me get used to it.", she replied while holding back more tears. When she felt the pain slowly fade and a pleasurable tingling sensation take its place, she tried to move her hips to coaxe him to move.

"Hermione?", Harry growled, clearly trying to control himself.

"You can move now.", she said with a moan as she felt the sensation increase when she moved her hips.

Harry obeyed and slowly started to move in and out of her. He would pull out all the way and slowly enter her again. They both moaned at the sensations they have felt for the first time.

"You feel so tight Hermione. So good!", Harry told her as he continued his slow and sensual pounding.

"Harder, Harry!", she screamed.

"As you wish, babe", with that Harry buried himself deeper and harder making her moan louder as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Harry kissed her passionately on the mouth, locking both their hands to gather as he pounded deep into her over and over again.

"Faster, Harry! Faster!", she commanded as she felt her orgasm coming. Harry took a pillow and placed it under her bum and grabbed both of his hands tight on the headboard to steady himself as he increased his thrusting.

"Hold tight, Hermione", he growled as his roughly pounded in and out of her, looking down to meet her eyes while his hands were on the headboard to steady his movements. Hermione screamed Harry's name as she had her most intense orgasm ever. Harry's movement never ceased and when she felt his cock twitch inside her with each pounding, she closed her eyes to feel the pleasurable sensation of having him inside her. He was so huge and so thick, she could feel him stretching her and filling her to the hilt.

"I'll make sure you get pregnant tonight Hermione Potter. And you'll be my wife forever. You won't be able to escape me.", he looked at her with intensity as his thrusting became so fast and so deep that she could only arch her back, thrust her hips, and close her eyes while she orgasmed again. Harry came hard shortly afterwards and he screamed her name while shooting his load deep into her. Harry lay on top of Hermione, their bodies still connected, both of them drenched in sweat and catching their breath from the earth-shattering orgasm.

"Hermione? You alright?", Harry asked when he was able to slowly recover his breath.

"Yes", she breathed and he leaned in to capture her lips. When they broke the kiss, he looked at her and smirked.

"There's no escaping me now.", he said triumphantly.

"Yes… we...well…", she tried to give a witty comeback but she failed and was only able to blush.

"You're mine, Hermione.", he looked into her eyes and she only nodded. Seriously? He's getting hard again? Isn't he tired?

"Harry? Why are you hard again?", she said confused.

"Why, I intend to make you pregnant tonight Mrs. Potter so, we're going to be busy all night. Besides, I need to make sure we consummate our marriage a lot so that bloody law of yours can shove itself in some pureblood's arse!", he said with a smirk.

"You can't be serious! You're supposed to be tired. You just...we just...you...you know what I mean!", she said exasperated.

"Well, Mrs. Potter, I can go all night long so you better brace yourself.", he winked as he slowly started moving inside her again.

"Merlin help me! Why did you have to be such a horny, virile, and insatiable bastard?!", she rolled her eyes in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance as he continued his slow sensual thrusting.

"You owe me a wedding night Mrs. Potter. Besides, I waited 29 days for this", he groaned as his thrusting became faster.

"Harry! Don't you want me to walk tomorrow?", she protested in a moan. This horny bastard is such a good lover!

"Babe, if you can't walk, then we'll stay in bed more and get more chances to make little Potters.", he looked into her eyes as he moved to adjust their position by rolling on his back so she could be on top. They both groaned at the new sensation the change in the angle provided.

"Harry!", she screamed as he guided her to move up and down on his cock while he teased her breasts with his mouth and used one of his hands to rub her clit.

"Fuck! You feel so good Hermione!", he moaned as he moved his hips to meet hers thrust for thrust. They came together simultaneously this time around while their tongues were engaged in a battle for dominance.

"Harry, surely you're tired after that?", she whispered into his ear after coming from her high.

"Not quite babe. Not quite.", he winked.

"Seriously?"

"Babe, I still want to fuck you from behind, standing up, on your side, and many more.", he said while while sensually running one hand to play with her nipple and the other caressing her arse.

"We already did it twice Harry."

"I know babe. I intend to do it at least 5 times tonight.", he said before pecking her lips.

"What? You're such a horny bastard.", she protested while she rolled her eyes. Shit! Looks like they were right about powerful wizards afterall.

"So babe, what's it gonna be next? Standing up or from behind? On your side should be last since I figured you'd be really tired by then.", he explained.

"How considerate!", she said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"You know how much I care about your well-being babe.", he winked.

"Yeah, right.", she rolled her eyes.

"So?", he prodded.

"So what?"

"Standing up or from behind?", he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine. From behind first and after that, we take at least a one hour break before we do it standing up.", she relented.

"Alright! I'll even give you a hot bath in the tub to soothe your aching muscles.", he offered.

"Carry on then. Get your manhood out of me so I could get on my knees.", she commanded him and he immediately relented. Hermione moved to the center of the bed, kneeled, held out both palms flat on the bed and raised her arse into the air.

"Fuck! You're so hot!", she heard him groan and felt him move towards her. She was going to retort but it turned into a moan when she felt him knead one of her arse cheeks while another hand rubbed her clit.

"Harry! Don't stop!", she cooed and begged at the same time.

"You're mine Hermione. Mine!", he screamed as he shoved his manhood deep into her very soaked pussy while his other hand rubbed her clit.

"Say it, Hermione! Say you're mine!", he demanded while he thrusted deep into her and she screamed.

"I'm yours! Harry! Yours!", she screamed as her body shivered in pleasure. He stopped his movements and remained deep inside her while he slapped each of her arse cheeks and she groaned. He then gave a love bite her back and resumed his movements, this time much deeper and much harder.

"You're a god Harry!", she screamed as he thrust faster and faster.

"You're mine Hermione. Mine!", he yelled as continued to roughly pull in and out of her until she orgasmed and her juices coated his dick. Grabbing both sides of her hips, he pounded harder and harder into her until his own release came while she screamed her name with his face buried at the back of her neck.

"Harry! Too much...pleasure...need to rest…", she whispered as she lay down on her stomach and he rolled off of her.

"You go rest for awhile babe. I'll prepare the tub. Warm water should ease the sore muscles away.", he kissed her shoulder before standing up to get the bath ready.

"Hermione? The bath's ready.", she heard Harry call out gently ten minutes after.

"Okay", she said as she made a move to get up but Harry stopped her and arranged her limbs as he picked her up in a bridal carry.

Hermione entered the bathroom with the tub filled with warm water and flower petals. There were some candles light all around.

"This is really sweet Harry", she smiled at him as he carefully settled her on the large tub. She scooted forward to give him space as he settled behind her and she leaned her back on his chest as she closed her eyes. I could get used to this!

"Just rest for awhile, Hermione. I know you're tired. I even saw some blood on the sheets.", he whispered on her ear.

"Well, the blood means I'm not a virgin anymore.", she said with a blush.

"You sure aren't, Mrs. Potter.", he teased as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes, well, you're very thorough, we already did it thrice. There couldn't be any doubt about my virgin status.", she said with a huff while he laughed.

"Sorry about that.", he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, right. Nice try Potter. But I know you're lying.", she rolled her eyes.

"You're right. I'm really not sorry. I do feel bad about the pain I caused though. And the blood."

"Well, I always knew it would hurt especially with the size of that thing of yours.", she shook her head.

"You really do wonders for my ego, Mrs. Potter.", he chuckled.

"Merlin, Harry! You're hard again!", she gasped when she felt his erection pressing her backside.

"You can't blame me babe. We're in a tub, naked, we just lost our virginities, and my hands are cupping your tits.", he said nonchalantly while caressing her breasts.

"And what are you doing with my boobs?", she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was supposed to scrub your skin. But what can I say, I'm addicted to your tits.", he bit her ear playfully.

"What is it with men and boobs? It's just fat!", she huffed.

"Well, your breasts are my second favorite part of you.", he whispered sensually into jer ear while gliding his thumbs up and down each nipple.

"And what's your most favorite part?", she said with a groan.

"Before we got married, I would say your brain.", he said while his left hand slowly went down from her breast to her stomach with a gentle caress.

"But now?", she moaned as he pinched her right nipple.

"It's this", he bit her earlobe and caressed his left fingers up and down her pussy making her moan his name.

"Don't stop Harry. Continue what your doing.", she pleaded as she closed her eyes and bucked her hips to meet his fingers.

"Tell me what you want, 'Mione.", he said huskily.

"Just rub it slowly up and down and in circles. It feels so good.", she moaned and he obeyed her request. Hermione bit her lip to stop moaning.

"Stop biting your lip.", he commanded as he tilted her face to meet his and kissed her while his other hand continued his wonders on her pussy.

"You really area sex god, Harry.", she looked into his eyes when their lips parted.

"Well, my goddess deserves the best and I aim to please.", he winked while increasing the pace of his fingers on her clit and pussy lips. She stiffened when her orgasm came as she screamed his name. She dropped her head back against his shoulder as she sagged against him.

"Close your eyes babe. Just relax. I'll wake you in an hour.", he kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes.

Hermione woke up awhile later when she felt the water start to get cold. "Harry?", she called out to the man behind her.

"Yes babe?"

"Water's getting cold. Let's wash up. I'm feeling better now", she told him while she stretched her arms.

"You go out of the tub first. I'll follow you to the shower.", he said kissing the top of her head.

Hermione entered the shower room and she set the water warm. She let the water cascade down her body and she closed her eyes to savor the warmth. She yelped when she felt someone bite her left shoulder.

"Harry! Don't do that! You startled me.", she admonished as she turned around to face him and he just chuckled.

"Of course it's me. Why? Expecting someone else?", he said mischievously.

"Well no.", she blushed.

"God you're so beautiful Hermione.", he said in a whisper as he looked at her naked body under the shower.

"Stop that Harry!", she avoided his eyes and she blushed some more.

"Stop what?", he asked as he tilted her chin to look at him.

"Stop looking at me like...like...like your thinking of having sex with me!", she whispered.

"Oh? Is that what I'm doing?", he said waggling his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"Harry!", she gasped when she felt his arousal poking her.

"I will never get enough of you Hermione.", he whispered as he looked at her with intensity before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she returned his kisses with equal fervor.

Hermione gasped when she felt him lift her up and wrapped her legs around his waist waist. What's Harry up to this time?

"Hold on tight babe.", she heard him whisper on her ear while she felt her back pressed on the tiled wall with the water raining over them.

"Harry, what -", her question ceased when she moaned out loud when she felt his manhood enter her deeply in one single thrust.

"Fuck! You feel so tight Hermione!", he moaned before biting her earlobe as his movements became faster making her scream his name in pleasure.

Harry's tongue invaded her mouth seeking her own while his cock relentlessly pushed in and out of her. Harry held her tight while his other hand roughly kneader her breast and pinched her nipples and she orgasmed. Harry came afterwards in a powerful release as he emptied himself deep inside her moaning her name in pleasure.

"Harry. Can't take no more. That's the last one. I'm gonna pass out if we do more.", she informed him in a breathless whisper as she looked into his eyes still locked in his embrace and their bodies still connected. Harry slowly pulled himself out and carefully placed her down.

"That's the last for tonight, I promise.", he told her as he pecked her lips. They stayed under the shower for a few more minutes and when they finished, Harry carried her back to their bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed and covered her with the thick blanket to keep her warm.

"Good night, Hermione. Thank you for the precious gift you gave me.", he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and immediately falling asleep.

Harry joined her on his side of the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist before he joined her in the land of dreams.

Harry's POV

Harry was lying naked on the bed resting his head on an elbow as he watched Hermione sleep. Finally! You're mine forever, Hermione. You can't take that bloody pureblood law as an excuse to end our marriage anymore! I will never let you go. Harry looked at her sleeping face and remembered what happened last night. He's had it with Hermione's sudden change of behavior and he demanded answers. When she refused to answer him directly, he got all angry with her. And then she talked about that Vronksy! Merlin! That was embarrassing. How was I supposed to know it's a book character anyway. That fancy name sounds like Bulgarian or something, just like Viktor Krum. So he went ape shit caveman angry. When she asked him to calm down, he begrudgingly complied and then she started saying that she wants a divorce with some shit about her wanting to be happy with the woman he loves. Seriously? How stupid could she be? Didn't I show her much I love her? So, he did the only thing a desperate bloke were to do in this situation. He claimed her for his own and made love to her so many times last night to show her how much he loved and to end her only valid excuse to end their marriage. Damn! I was really rough last night! I'm so getting hexed for this! Who cares anyway? At least she'll be mine forever, he thought as he saw the bruises on her neck from his love bites. He ran a finger from her forehead down to her nose, and she snorted in her sleep and swatted his arm making him chuckle. She heard him groan and she slowly opened her eyes. Time for us to talk!

"Merlin! Where are those pain and stamina potions Luna was talking about!", he heard her murmur as she felt the tiredness all over her body and the ache between her legs.

"What potions?", he asked mischievously.

"I-uh, well…", Hermione was blushing so hard that she grabbed the covers wrapped around her chest and dragged it up to cover her entire body. This woman is so adorable!

"Boo!", Harry said as he too went under the covers and Hermione yelled which made him laugh.

"Harry!", she admonished in a breathless voice as she dragged the covers to conceal her nakedness which caused Harry to be exposed in all his glory.

"Now you get all shy on me Hermione. Besides, I've already seen it all, touched it, tasted it.", he said mischievously and she smacked him with a pillow.

"Shut up, Harry!", she glared at him as she kept on blushing.

"Fine, babe! I'll just lay around here then.", he laid on the bed with his arms folded over his shoulders and his hands cradling his head.

"Aren't you even going to cover yourself?", she huffed as he saw him getting aroused again.

"Well, that all depends on you. We could stay here in bed all day or we could talk about what happened last night.", he told her.

"You're blaming me for what happened last night? It was you who… who… well you know what you bloody did! I was just trying to help you! And you ruined it by… by…having sex with me!", she screamed.

"Correction, babe. We didn't have sex last night. We made love last night. There's a difference.", he stated.

"Harry! I know the difference between making love and having sex. I'm not dumb you know!", she huffed with that know-it-all voice of hers that both annoying and adorable.

"Well, then why can't you figure it out?", he asked with exasperation. This woman could be so bloody thick sometimes!

"Figure what out?", she yelled.

"Merlin, Hermione! Can't you see how much I love you!", he yelled back. And there goes my fancy plans of telling her I love her! I even had the perfect scenario and everything and this woman just destroyed the moment with her thick-headedness.

Hermione sat on the bed looking at him with a shock. She stopped yelling and just became quiet.

"You… you love me?", she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course, I love you, you thick woman!", he said in a resigned voice.

"But… but, what about Selena?", she asked in a whisper.

"How does she get involved in this?", he asked confused. Seriously? What's wrong with this woman?

"Don't you love her?", she asked. Hermione must be really sick! My Hermione is never this thick.

"Who are you and what did you to my Hermione?", he asked.

"What?", she asked with confusion.

"My Hermione would have figured it out in seconds. You're a very thick Hermione so you must be an impostor or something.", he teased.

"What? Of course, I'm Hermione. Now you're just changing the topic!", she glared at him.

"Prove it.", he challenged.

"Fine. My patronus is an otter. We met at the Hogwarts Express.", she said.

"Everybody knows that. Tell me something only the real Hermione knows.", he challenged but deep inside he was laughing.

"Well, I was with you when you first visited your parents graves, we went back in time with the time turner, I kissed your cheek at the end of fourth year -", she stated facts and he burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually for that!", he laughed harder.

"Shut up!", she said as she smacked him with a pillow.

"Hermione, why can't you just believe that I'm madly in love with you? Hell, the entire wizarding world knows. Well everyone except you!", he said once he was able to control his laughter.

"But I saw you meet Selena at the bar and you left with her to visit her house.", she insisted.

"Oh. So that's the reason why.", he realized that she must be jealous.

"Yes! That's the reason why. Besides, she's gorgeous.", she said.

"Hermione, I went to her house to buy her first edition copies of Merlin's rare books. I wanted to buy them for you as part of the Potter-Black library at Potter Manor. It was supposed to be a surprise.", he informed her.

"Oh.", she said feeling sheepish.

"Well, what about the other times that you go on business meetings then?", she challenged.

"I was meeting with a muggle curator for Jane Austen's first edition books. I know how much you love her works. I kept coming back to meet the curator since she won't sell her signed Pride and Prejudice copy. I was finally able to convince her yesterday.", he explained.

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that all THE eloquent Hermione Potter has to say?", he asked with amusement.

"I'm sorry for not believing you Harry.", she said clearly embarrassed.

"And?"

"I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you this past week."

"And?"

"I'm sorry for pretending to be sick."

"And?", Merlin! How hard is it for this woman to just come out and tell me what she feels?

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?", she asked clearly confused.

"I love you Hermione.", he said sincerely.

"I know.", she said with a smug grin.

"Well?", he proded.

"Well, what?", she feigned ignorance.

"Fine! Have it your way. I'll order breakfast.", he said as he started to get up but she grabbed his arm.

"Awww! Sorry, Harry. It's just fun teasing you. You deserve it anyway for being so rough last night. I can't feel my legs.", she blushed.

"Well?", he proded again.

"I love you Harry James Potter!", she yelled as she tackled him on their bed and kissed him.

"Say it again.", he whispered when they pulled apart for some air.

"I love you Harry.", she said with a smile.

"I love you Hermione.", he said pecking her lips.

"Let's get some breakfast. I'm famished.", she said as she made a move to get out of the bed.

"I can eat you instead.", he said mischievously as he stopped her from leaving.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm sore all over. I don't think I can even walk. We're not doing it again until the soreness subsides.", she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Awww. That's so mean, Mrs. Potter.", he pouted.

"We did it four times last night. That's enough to last you a week or something.", she insisted.

"A week? Come on!", he pleaded and she laughed.

"I guess what they say is true. Women who control the sex in the relationship have all the power.", she chuckled.

"A week is too long babe. Come on!", he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and pout combo.

"I'll think about it.", she teased.

"I'll do anything.", he continued to beg.

"Merlin! Who would've thought sex would make you like this. Tell me, if I had sex with you before, would you have studied better or something?", she shook her head and laughed.

"Of course I would. I'll even read Hogwarts: A History or that book about that Vronsky bloke!", he pouted and she threw a pillow at him.

"Come on, Lord Potter-Black. Begging doesn't suit you. Go call room service and order lots of food. I don't want to go out today.", she told him.

"Does that mean what I think it means?", his eyes brightened at the thought of staying inside their hotel room all day.

"Merlin! We're staying so I can rest, Harry. Mind out of the gutter!", she smacked him with another pillow.

"Awww. Just one babe. One!", he pleaded.

"Fine. Just one. But later tonight after we had our fill of food and I had my potions from Luna and Ginny.", she relented and he gave her a shit-eating grin.

"I'm so buying Ginny and Luna a great present!", he said as he punched the air in glee.

"Who would've thought sex would make you this happy?", she said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Making love to you is better than flying. It's now my most favorite thing to do in the world.", he wagged his eyebrows.

"You're such a horny bastard. Now go get food or else I'm changing my mind.", she commanded. With that, he grabbed his wand to cast a patronus and gave an order to have all food available on the menu to be delivered to their room. Maybe I can persuade her to actually stay in bed all week!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the epilogue. Featured song is Jealous by Nick Jonas.

Chapter Sixteen: Still a Caveman

December 23, 2014

Fourteen year old James Henry Potter was playing the guitar inside his bedroom at Potter Manor. He was an exact image of his father except he had his mother's nose and chocolate brown eyes. James Potter also inherited his mother's brain, fear of flying and her love for music. Instead of piano though, he loved playing the guitar ever since he was four years old. Harry Potter, his father, was actually proud that he was more like his mother in nature since it would mean that he would have fewer trips to the hospital wing, unlike his father who always attracted trouble during his Hogwarts years.

"Jamie? What's the title of that song your playing?", a thirty-four year old Harry James Potter asked his son. Harry was in full Lord Potter-Black persona with his fancy black and emerald green trimmed dress robes for tonight since he had to escort his wife, the Lady Potter-Black, who is better known as Minister Hermione Jean Potter, to the annual ministry Christmas ball.

"It's a new muggle song, dad. It's called Jealous by Nick Jonas. You should listen to it on your mp3 player. Really cool beat.", James told his father. Harry took note of the song as he grabbed his phone and downloaded the track.

"You sure you'd be alright watching over your four other siblings, Jamie?", Harry asked.

"Of course, dad! Besides, Lily will help me for sure.", James asked confident that his twin sister would help take care of their three younger siblings.

"Well, as man of the house, you're in-charge with keeping everyone safe.", he reminded his son.

"I know dad. You guys have fun!", his son said as Harry left to wait for his wife. Feeling bored, he took out his earphones and listened to the track he recently downloaded.

Harry tried to reign in his temper as he saw Hermione walk down the grand staircase of Potter Manor. Thirty-five year old Hermione Potter has definitely aged with grace and she looked even more gorgeous with her curves now more defined. Hermione was wearing a nude colored off shoulder long sleeved gown. While the top of the dress was very decent with lace embellishments that extended to cover her arms up to her wrist, the dressed highlighted her waist perfectly, and the skirt loosely flowed down to her ankles. His problem was the very high slit on the right which showcased her long, lean, and tanned legs to perfection. She wore no jewelry except some dangling diamond earrings and her rings. She wore nude makeup and the only highlight on her face was her blood red lips, her hair was in a French chignon. She was breath-taking! And Harry prepared himself for a long night ahead of controlling his temper as the men ogled at the youngest and the hottest Minister of Magic in the history of the wizarding world. How ironic that I discovered that song Jealous tonight! Damn! As expected, the men at the party were giving longing glances at his wife especially on that wretched slit that showcased her leg! He left the party with Hermione on his arm relieved to finally be out of there, away from the wolves snooping around his wife. As he watched Hermione sleep and recalled the lyrics of the song, he thought of the perfect surprise for their sixteenth wedding anniversary next year. First, he has to convince James to teach him how to play the song. With his idea all set in his mind, he kissed his wife's forehead and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

July 31, 2015

A blindfolded Hermione Jean Potter escorted by her younger looking twin, her daughter Lily Janice Potter into the huge library of Potter Manor.

"Lily?", she asked.

"Yes mum?", the bushy-haired brunette with the emerald green eyes stopped walking as they reached the center of the library.

"Why did we stop?", her mother asked.

"Well, we're here mum."

"I'm taking the blindfold off now.", as her daughter took the blindfold, all that Hermione saw was darkness.

"Lily? What's going on?", she asked but no one replied.

There was a spotlight and Hermione saw a big rectangular mirror on one of the walls of the Potter Library. It was clearly a Potter-Weasley Screen. Harry from all their vacations and trips along the years started two new businesses, the first one being a travel agency that helps witches and wizards enjoy tour packages to various muggle locations, and the second one a tech company that makes wizarding innovations based on muggle technology. With Harry's money and idea, Hermione's genius, and George Weasley's creativity, they were able to bring modern entertainment and new means of communication in the wizarding world. The Potter-Weasley screen is the wizarding equivalent of television where you can play memories or watch pre-recorded shows like movies. With these two new businesses and Hermione's strong stance for equality in the Ministry, purebloods were now able to respect muggles and other sentient beings.

Hermione then saw Harry walk in front of the large screen carrying a guitar.

"Happy 16th wedding anniversary, babe! You sing a lot for me and the kids so, I guess it's my turn.", Harry said with a smile as he started strumming the guitar to a tune that Hermione has never heard before.

(I don't like the way he's looking at you

I'm starting to think you want him too

Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me, can't help it)

Hermione saw the screen flash a scene that was clearly from Harry's memories. It was at the 2014 Christmas Ball at the Ministry. She saw the scene where she stepped into the venue of the party and she was approached by her colleagues. She saw from Harry's point of view the way the men at the party were ogling at her exposed leg from the long slit of her nude gown. She also saw his facial expression when she was talking to Terry Boot, the head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement and Justin Finch-Fletchley, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Apparently in Harry's eyes, they were still carrying a touch for her especially since he knew that they made betrothal offers to her before.

(I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous)

The scene now changed to show Harry sitting at the Headmaster's Table at Hogwarts talking to their eldest son, James. She remembered that time when James got a week long detention last year but both father and son didn't inform her of the reason why. They both said it was a bloke thing and that father and son were entitled to their secrets just like she, Lily, and Rose have their own secrets. Now, she knows the reason why James got a detention. Apparently, when the special edition feature of Witch Weekly came out, James heard some of his male peers call her a M.I.L.F. (Mum I Like to Fuck) when she was featured as the number one on the list of 100 Most Beautiful Witches in the Wizarding World to commemorate the 100th anniversary of the magazine. Of course, their son got mad and ended up punching and hexing the boys who called her a MILF. As headmaster, Harry was forced to give the necessary punishment but as she saw in the memory, Harry actually commended their sons actions and they agreed to keep it a secret from her.

('Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why

I still get jealous)

The scene changed to show Harry at Hogwarts walking along the corridors and he passed by a group of seventh year male students who were looking at the special issue of Witch Weekly.

"Hermione Jean Potter. The youngest Minister for Magic the Wizarding World has ever seen.", read one of the students.

"Damn! You reckon Lily Potter would like as fine as her mother some day?", another said as they were looking at her photo in the magazine where she was wearing a figure hugging red dress with a deep neckline.

"I don't know mate! But, damn! Isn't Minister Potter like the hottest chick you've ever seen?"

"Detention with Mr. Filch for one week! Twenty Points each for ogling my wife!", Headmaster Potter said as he took the magazine away from the boys.

(I wish you didn't have to post it out

I wish you'd save a little bit just for me

Protective or possessive, yeah

Call it passive or aggressive)

The next scene was at the beach where she saw Harry lounging on a beach mat with Ron, Neville, and Draco Malfoy. She remembered that it was for the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) Charity Auction in the year 2012 when they were forced to attend as prominent figures in the wizarding community. All attendees in the auction were staying at the same resort to bond before the event and the election of the Supreme Mugwump. As the men were talking, she saw herself rise out from the water with her black bikini clinging to her skin as water was dripping down her body.

"Damn, Harry! Lucky bloke you are!", Ron exclaimed as the men were looking at her.

"How does Granger maintain that body, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Shut up!", Harry said as he walked towards her and covered her with a towel. She saw herself in the memory get annoyed at his antics and she saw the way the men at the resort were looking at her in Harry's point of view.

(I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous)

She then saw another memory, this time it was at a Wizengamot session. In this scene, she was walking towards the main desk of the chamber. She was wearing a gray pencil skirt, long sleeved gray coat with a white blouse underneath, and some pumps. She saw how the men in the chamber focused on the way her legs were emphasized with her pumps and how her arse was highlighted by the skirt. The memory ended with a frowning Harry, clearly annoyed with the gazes on his wife despite it being a formal session and her wearing work clothes.

('Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why

I still get jealous)

The memory on the screen showed her during their Hogwarts days, on their final year to be specific. She saw the memory of how the boys in her Arithmancy tutorial were looking at her body as she discussed formula instead of focusing on the lesson and how Harry got mad at the boys hence his decision to always accompany her during her lessons.

('Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why

I still get jealous)

The next scene showed her the memory of her walking down the stairs for their Yule Ball in fourth year. She saw Harry's reaction and that of the others present. She felt Harry's regret of not asking her to go with him instead.

(You're the only one invited

I said there's no one else for you

'Cause you know I get excited, yeah

When you get jealous too)

The scene that played out was on the night she offered to end their marriage and how Harry passionately kissed her to stop her rants. It then showed the memory of his elation when he discovered that she was jealous of Selena and his happiness when she finally confessed to being in love with him.

(I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face

You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous)

The next memory showed random scenes wherein she had to dress really fancy for specific events and how Harry gets annoyed with the attention she gets.

('Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why

I still get jealous)

She then saw random memories of her in Harry's point of view - her reading in the library, her taking a swim wearing a bikini, her in her work clothes delivering speeches, her getting all passionate as she discusses a topic, her walking down the aisle at their wedding, and her being silly playing with their 5 children.

('Cause you're too sexy, beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why

I still get jealous)

The next scene was random memories of Harry watching her peacefully sleep and she could feel his content and happiness just snuggling her and his chuckles at her light snoring. She also saw memories of him telling him that he loved her as she slept.

(Oh that's why

I still get jealous

Oh that's why

I still get jealous)

The last scene was at the Hogwarts Express when they met for the first time. She saw herself in his point of view. She saw how impressed he was of her ability to perform magic, his intimidation at her apparent brilliance, and how he actually thought he looked cute with her bushy-hair and all but he had to pretend to not like her because Ron said she was annoying.

As the song ended, Hermione looked at Harry in awe. She never knew that he felt that way about her. She finally understood how much he loved her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran up to him and hugged him tight making him chuckle.

"I reckon you loved the surprise, Mrs. Potter?", he asked.

"I love it!", she pecked him on the lips.

"Then it was worth all the effort then. You have no idea how hard it is to learn how to play the guitar. You know that I'm a flyer and not a musician.", he admitted.

"Since when did you practice this?", she asked.

"Since December last year. I asked James to teach how to play.", he smiled sheepishly.

"And of all the songs you could sing, why this one?", she raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's the perfect song to describe how I feel about you.", he pecked her on the lips.

"Really? So that's the reason behind your caveman antics then? You're always jealous?", she teased.

"You're mine Hermione Potter. Of course, I'm always jealous!", this time he kissed her with passion.

"Now I feel bad. My anniversary gift is not as good as yours and it's your birthday too.", she sighed.

"Well, you could always make it to me.", he winked.

"Merlin! After sixteen years of being married and five children, you're still the same horny Harry!", she snorted.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry.", and with that he carried her to their bedroom.


	19. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

"James? Aren't you going to go to bed yet, sweetie? Rosie, Siri, and Albie have already gone to bed.", Hermione Potter said as she entered her eldest son's room who was still busy reading a book. James Henry Potter may look like a mini-Harry, but he's all Hermione by heart.

"I'll just finish one more chapter of The Prince mum, then I'll got bed.", came the reply.

"May I ask why you chose to read Machiavelli?", she said with curiosity.

"Well mum, you know that had our career talk near the end of fifth year right? And well, I reckon maybe I'd get into politics or something. I'm inheriting the Lord Potter title after all.", he shared to his mother.

"Oh, Jamie! I'm so proud of you for preparing for your future this early.", she smiled as she hugged her son.

"You know I have to do my best mum. People expect a lot from me after all, what with me inheriting your brains and the lordship from dad.", he blushed.

"Oh, sweetie! You know that your father and I would always support you right? Besides, you shouldn't let people pressure you.", she kissed his forehead.

"Mum? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Well, how did you and dad get together? You never told us the exact story before."

"Why do you want to know Jamie?"

"Well, there's this girl I really like. And well, I reckon I should ask you for tips on how to woo a girl.", he blushed.

"Do I know this girl?", she teased.

"Mum!"

"Fine, fine! Wait a sec, I'll call your dad. I figured he's the better person to ask about this.", Hermione said and called Harry on her mobile phone.

"Harry Potter we have a situation down here at James' room. Bring your most prized copy of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Yes! Those copies! It's a girl situation. Chop! Chop! Time's ticking! You're so silly! Shut up! Love you!", Hermione talked to Harry on the phone and James chucked at his parent's antics.

Harry Potter entered their eldest son's room carrying the old copies of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler that featured the news of their engagement and what happened at the ministry auction.

"Hey, babe! What's the situation?", Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife and sat on their eldest son's bed.

"Your son is asking me how did we get together and how you wooed me.", she replied.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

"Well Jamie, you should read these copies of the paper first before we can talk.", Harry said as he handed the papers to their son.

"Mum? Dad?", Lily Janice Potter, their eldest daughter entered her twin's room.

"Yes, sweetie?", the couple chorused.

"I was wondering if you could let me watch a Quidditch match with my friends tomorrow. It's the Chudley Cannons versus Puddlemere United!", Lily, who looked like a mini-Hermione except for the emerald green eyes was the female version of Harry. She was the star seeker for Slytherin since she apparently inherited her father's cunning in escaping the troubles that come her way. She loved doing pranks on bullies and she's never been caught, ever!

"Sure. You can go, sweetie.", Hermione replied.

"What's Jamie reading?", Lily asked.

"You can go read it too if you want.", Harry said.

"Oh, mum. I just remembered! I caught Sirius and Albus sneaking out of their rooms to watch movies on the telly.", Lily informed them.

"Well, I expected that from Sirius. He's such a little troublemaker after all.", Hermione said with a fond smile at her third child's antics. Sirius Daniel Potter-Black, the heir apparent to the Black Lordship was just like his namesake. He was an eleven year old troublemaker who inherited Harry's love for adventure and Hermione's genius. He started to do his summer internship at the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes ever since he was ten and George Weasley called him the future King of his pranking empire. What's funny is that he actually looked like a male version of Hermione, from the bushy-hair, to the chocolate brown eyes, and his nose.

"Do you reckon Siri and Albie are sneaking out to watch late runs of Big Bang Theory again?", Harry asked. Both Siri and Albie loved the comedy series for different reasons. Siri for the hilarious antics and sneaky pranking ideas and Albie for the science since the ten year old loved numbers and the sciences so much. Albus Severus Potter who inherited all his looks from Harry was a child prodigy like his mother and has already expressed his desire to go into inventing new technologies; he's the apparent heir to their technomancy business.

"What else could they be doing?", Hermione snorted.

"Well, at least Rosie is asleep right?", Harry sighed.

"Harry, Rosie is still six. So, she still sleeps a lot. When she gets older though, I have a feeling she'd be as feisty as her sister. I saw her hands burning her vegetables. Apparently, she's an elemental just like you.", Hermione told her husband.

"Really? Well, it I guess it will match her red hair then.", Harry shook his head. Rose Hermione Potter, their youngest child inherited her paternal grandmother's red hair, emerald green eyes, Hermione's temper, and now Harry's elemental magic. All their children inherited their strong magical abilities but no one else has shown potential with elemental magic yet. Their five children may be the pride and joy of their lives but they surely were a handful.

"Wow dad! You sure don't do things normally.", their son said after he finished reading the papers.

"Dad! I can't believe you actually just tricked mum to marry you!", Lily said astonished.

"Well, I did have to go after the smartest witch of the generation, son and I did have a lot of competition.", he explained.

"Yes and you showed the competition by going all caveman on me!", Hermione huffed.

"Well, I showed those punks and I got you in the end didn't I?", Harry said with a wink.

"This is really not a good idea on how to woo women. I'd never do something like this.", their son said.

"I can't believe you dad! You didn't even ask mum out.", Lily said.

"See Potter? Told you your style is just too much. Even your children agree with me.", Hermione said.

"Well Minister Potter, your son didn't have to woo someone so stubborn and dense. I reckon his lady isn't as difficult as you.", he retorted.

"Yeah, mum! Dad, this is legendary. I can never pull off something like this.", James looked at his father with awe.

"Now I understand why they call you the face that launched a million galleons mum. When I saw your feature on that 100 Most Beautiful Witches by Witch Weekly, I thought it was just an exaggeration or something. But you did actually raise one million galleons! Dad bought you at an auction!", Lily looked at mother with disbelief.

"You're mother is worth more than just a million galleons, Lily. Best million I've ever spent.", Harry winked at Hermione earning him a smack on the head.

"You actually tricked mum into marrying you?", James repeated.

"I reckon you were smarter than that mum.", Lily added.

"Hey! I was desperate that time. I needed money to help pay for your Nana Emma's treatment then. And well, I never thought that the offer I accepted was your dad's. Besides, he asked your Nana 'Meda to speak on his behalf and she was polyjuiced that time!", Hermione defended herself.

"You really must have been desperate to do all that dad!", James said.

"Hey! Desperate times call for desperate measures. You should know that there were so many offers your mum was getting, and well, I had to move fast.", Harry explained.

"Well, whatever it was, this proposal is indeed legendary! Harry James Potter, the Lord Potter-Black, the man who claims his lady in the most outrageous manner possible.", Lily remarked shaking her head.

"See, Minister? I'm a legend. Who else could pull off something as grand as this? Besides, you should be flattered, dear. I mean I had to plan the whole thing, gather supporters, and execute the whole mission despite the challengers.", Harry said dramatically.

"Now James, at least you know what NOT to do when asking a girl out.", Hermione told their son.

"Hey! My style is so effective and efficient.", Harry pouted.

"Well I have to say, it's very Slytherin of you to conceptualize the plan and very Gryffindor to propose in public.", Lily said.

"Well, the hat did say I would make a good Slytherin.", Harry agreed.

"I can see why you guys kept the newspaper. It makes for one great story.", James remarked.

"Proudest moment of my life! Outsmarting THE Hermione Granger, 1998's Sexiest Witch in Hogwarts, Smartest Witch of The Generation and pulling it off for her to agree to marry me. And I showed those punks too.", Harry puffing his chest.

"See dear? It's been 17 years and he is still such a caveman about it.", Hermione sighed.

"You wound me, Minister.", Harry said placing a hand on his chest and pouted.

"Well, you know how much I love you right? Caveman and all?", Hermione winked at her obnoxiously adorable caveman of a husband.

"I'll show you how much of a caveman later.", Harry whispered making Hermione blush.

"Ewwww!", the twins chorused with a shudder.

"Try flowers, chocolates, and sending letters, son. Or if you're brave, send howlers that give complements. Howlers were your grandfather's style.", Harry winked as he unceremoniously slung Hermione over his shoulder.

"Harry!"

"Come on, Minister. You got a caveman to tame.", Harry said playfully smacking Hermione's bum.

"Put me down, Harry Potter!"

"Obliviate me, sis!"

"As long as you obliviate me, bro!"

"Good night kids!", said Harry as he ran upstairs still carrying a struggling Hermione to head to the master bedroom.

"Hello, Minister!", Harry said as he carefully deposited Hermione at the center of their bed.

"You know, this is the reason why I can't have you working in the auror department when I'm still the minister.", she said looking into his eyes as he hovered on top of her.

"Why is it, love?", he asked.

"Well, I can't do my job properly if you'll just go caveman on me. It will be another front page fiasco on the Prophet."

"Awww! I actually worked as an auror since I knew you'd be Minister one day. I reckon it would be my chance to fulfill my fantasies of getting cozy with the minister.", he pouted.

"Hence the reason why I asked you to quit the ministry, love. Can't have you destroying my reputation, can we? Besides, now I get to have my fantasy of cozying up with the Headmaster. You know how much I love academics.", Hermione wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well then, I'll show you how 'academic' I could be. I actually read something interesting that I'm sure you'd be excited to experiment with me.", he said with a smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me, Headmaster Potter."

"I love you, Minister Potter."

"And I love you, just Harry. My Harry Potter.", and she pulled him close to kiss him on the lips.

THE END


End file.
